Creepypastas (My Little Pony) NSFW
by MegaManZ
Summary: Esta zona fue creada con el propósito de entretener y/o asustar a los queridos lectores, y podran esperar un Creepypasta cada mes o cada semana.
1. Luna Game

_Luna Game (Twilight's Mask)(1er Creepypasta)_

Casi es noviembre…

…hace apenas un par de años disfrutaba de estas fechas por el conocido día de muertos o también llamado "Halloween". Como sea que se le nombre, esta celebración me producía una sensación única. Podía oler la temporada en el aire. Este tipo de tradiciones son fascinantes para mí, era casi como entrar en otra dimensión.

Cuando empecé a vivir solo, durante estos días festivos, si podía, acostumbraba mirar películas de terror en casa y después salir a caminar al estar anocheciendo. Mirando a los niños y adultos paseando y pidiendo dulces en las calles. Algunos ataviados con extraños y vistosos disfraces. Con la oscuridad cubriendo todo alrededor, y si era ideal, la luna llena brillando en el cielo.

Pero ahora, con lo que ha pasado, todo esto ya no será posible.

Creo que me volveré loco si no le cuento a alguien esto, de hecho, tal vez ya lo estoy, pero en ocasiones creo que todo fue solo un sueño, una horrible alucinación. Son tantas veces que he soñado con eso, que quizás me estoy convenciendo a mí mismo de que todo lo que vi fue una pesadilla. Pero, la realidad se hace presente, con indecibles y espantosos recuerdos que están en mi mente cada día que abro los ojos.

Ahora vivo con miedo, no el típico miedo a los fantasmas o monstruos que muchos conocen, aquel que se vende solo como entretenimiento en películas o disfraces, aquel que te inculcan desde niño. Tampoco temo ni a las apariciones o seres sobrenaturales. Sé que hay muchas cosas inexplicables, pero nunca he experimentado con los supuestos espectros o energías que muchos dicen haber visto. No, mi temor es hacia algo mucho más horrible.

Mi verdadero miedo es hacia a lo desconocido, a la maldad humana, a la soledad, a todo aquello que habita dentro de cada uno de nosotros y puede paralizar nuestra alma con un indescriptible terror. Ahogando nuestra alma en un torbellino de imágenes y sonidos provenientes de nuestros más temibles horrores.

Siempre he sido algo solitario, moviéndome como un ermitaño en esta sociedad. Aun así he mantenido varias relaciones sentimentales, pero las he dejado por uno o varios motivos. Mi vida no era emocionante, pero eso no me molestaba, siempre pensé en llevar una vida tranquila.

Pasaba mis días en una relativa calma. Tal vez muchos pensaran que mi existencia era vacía y triste, del trabajo al hogar y viceversa, pero no, vivía exactamente la misma vida de millones de personas en este mundo. Si, era claro, mi vida era gris y aburrida. Pero no era oscura ni deprimente y eso me alegraba.

Todo cambio gradualmente, poco a poco mis días se volvieron infelices y angustiantes.

No creo durar mucho así, sin volverme paranoico o algo peor, sé que lo que voy a contar puede sonar estúpido y realmente lo es, si alguien me hubiera salido con este cuento hace 3 años, me habría reído en su cara. Pero desgraciadamente esto no es tan fácil, y tienen razón al decir que no es tan tonto cuando le pasa a uno.

Supongo que todo empezó cuando platicaba con un viejo amigo que no había visto hacia bastante tiempo. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria y al terminar nuestros estudios nos dedicamos a trabajar y cada quien siguió su rumbo. Esporádicamente nos reuníamos para platicar viejas anécdotas y pasar el rato, pero durante casi 2 años no supe de él, hasta que un día me hablo y sugirió salir un sábado en la tarde. Accedí un poco extrañado, ya que yo era siempre el primero en hablarle y planear las salidas durante algunos fines de semana libres de trabajo.

Recuerdo ese día muy bien. Nos reunimos en el lugar de costumbre, comimos y conversamos un buen rato. Me platico que la estaba pasando un poco mal. Fue despedido de su empleo y su novia de la que estaba tan enamorado y planeaba pedirle matrimonio lo había engañado con otro. En esos momentos él estaba viviendo de nuevo con sus padres y aun no encontraba trabajo.

-discúlpame, solo te hablo de problemas, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu familia?- me pregunto con leve entusiasmo

-ah, no te preocupes, me da gusto verte, pues estoy bien y la familia también, ja ja ja-

-qué bueno, este, ¿sigues saliendo con tu vecina?-

-no, ya tiene como año y medio que nos separamos, se cambió de casa y ya no le hablo a ninguno de mis vecinos, es lo mejor, todavía quiero disfrutar mi libertad, después saldré con alguna otra chica, ja ja ja, es mejor darnos más tiempo como los buenos vinos-

-je, si, tienes razón-

Yo le decía esto con una sonrisa en la cara, para alegrar el ambiente. Pero me preocupaba la situación de mi amigo. Lucia demacrado y pálido, con un extraño nerviosismo que podía percibir en sus palabras. Recuerdo que a pesar de ser delgado y fachoso siempre tenía una aura de energía positiva y juventud alrededor de él. Pero ahora casi no lo reconocía.

-oye, dame tu teléfono, si veo un anuncio o algo acerca de un trabajo te puedo hablar- le dije tratando de animarlo, era claro que estaba hundido en la depresión.

-este, no te preocupes, no quiero causarte problemas, estaré bien, el lunes acudiré a una sucursal cerca de mi casa y pediré informes, ya ves que siempre hay trabajo hasta para tontos como yo- me respondió amablemente

-estás seguro-

-sí, cualquier cosa te hablo-

Continuamos charlando un rato más. Sobre antiguos compañeros, música, televisión, viejas caricaturas de nuestro tiempo, etc. Fue cuando me menciono que estaba mirando un nuevo programa en la televisión que comenzaron a transmitir los fines de semana.

…-es un show muy bueno, me alegra haberlo visto a pesar de las críticas, fíjate, trata sobre las aventuras de pequeños ponis en un mundo mágico, creerás que estoy loco o algo, pero es mi nuevo show favorito, estoy mirando la segunda temporada por Internet creo que esta serie ha sido lo único que me ha mantenido vivo hasta ahora, después de todo lo que me ha sucedido, encontrar esta serie se convirtió en un pequeño alivio a mi sufrimiento-…

Mi amigo guardo silencio unos instantes y sus ojos se iluminaron, continúo hablando durante un buen rato del nuevo programa. Yo trataba de ponerle atención.

Los minutos pasaron. El clima cambio, la noche llego con un frio inesperado. Apenas era verano.

-ayer descargue un juego de esta caricatura, hoy lo probare hasta aprendérmelo de memoria, ¿recuerdas cuando jugábamos horas con el viejo videojuego de tu hermano?, esos eran buenos tiempos-

-¿e-eh? Ah, sí, era genial- respondí con mi usual indiferencia. Mis pensamientos se encontraban en otra parte. Era hora de despedirnos, caminábamos, el metro estaba delante de nosotros.

-bueno, cuídate hermano, pronto veras que todo se mejorara, me hablas por cualquier cosa, si necesitas algo, me dices-

-si gracias, ah, este, antes de que se me olvide, toma, esta es la dirección de la página web de donde descargue el juego que te mencione, pero antes de eso, mira unos cuantos episodios de la caricatura, dale una oportunidad, esta graciosa, no te vas a arrepentir- él me decía todo eso mientras me entregaba una dirección electrónica en un pedazo de papel.

-eh, sí, yo lo checo, nos vemos-

-adiós-

Entre al vagón y sentí el reconfortante calor del interior, guarde la nota en mi mochila sin darle mucha importancia. Me sentí más aliviado al ver durante un rato a mi amigo con su vieja energía, él siempre fue así, casi como un niño. Le gustaba mirar series y caricaturas que yo, ya como adulto no miraba más. También era fanático en coleccionar figuras y muñecos, ahorraba dinero y compraba tarjetas de personajes que aparecían en la televisión. Se sabía los nombres de cientos de personajes animados y varias veces me arrastro a convenciones de comics y esas cosas. Era un poco extraño, pero siempre se podía contar con él, era un buen amigo. Una persona muy noble. De aquellas que si tienes suerte, puedes conocer una vez en la vida.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

A los pocos días llamaron a mi puerta. Era uno de los familiares de mi amigo, lo estaban buscando. Me dijo que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Yo fui de las últimas personas que lo vieron antes de que perdiera contacto con su familia.

La versión oficial apunta a que llego tarde a su casa, sus padres lo escucharon entrar pero no se comunicaron. A la mañana siguiente, su madre fue a su habitación para despertarlo, pero al entrar él no estaba. Se confirmó que si había llegado a casa por las llaves que usaba para entrar, estas se encontraban tiradas en el piso de su cuarto, junto a su celular y su cartera, en medio de un horrible desorden. Lo extraño es que parecía haberse escenificado una intensa pelea. Varias de sus pertenencias fueron quebradas y arrojadas en todas direcciones, algunos muebles estaban rotos y fuera de lugar. Pero era imposible que eso hubiese sucedido esa misma noche, tal caos significaría un gran estruendo, pero nadie escucho nada durante toda la madrugada, aun así, de él ya no se supo nada.

Su familia acudió a la policía, a hospitales, colocaron fotocopias de su rostro en la calle y en muchos lugares más. Visitaron con incertidumbre varias morgues para encontrarlo. Pero todo fue en vano, su paradero se convirtió en un misterio.

Pasaron algunos meses. La monotonía de mi vida regreso, Aún conservaba la esperanza de que mi amigo reapareciera, pero todos temíamos lo peor, quizá mi amigo no soporto la presión de su propia existencia y decidió terminar con su vida y en un último intento por no hacer sufrir a su familia, tal vez encontró una manera de eliminarse sin dejar rastros. Me sentía tan mal al pensar en el de esa manera, pero sin duda me estaba convirtiendo en un tipo sin esperanzas, pero, creo que en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que ya lo era.

Recuerdo que eran principios de septiembre. Días después mi cumpleaños llego. Me la pase en casa solo sin nada que festejar y al día siguiente fui a trabajar como siempre.

El otoño llego, transcurría con lentitud. Me encontraba melancólico y pensativo, un viernes en la noche. No tenía nada que hacer, estaba solo y aburrido, sentado en mi sillón, hojeando una vieja revista. De la nada recordé la nota que me había dejado mi amigo, la busque.

Por suerte la pequeña nota seguía ahí, un poco arrugada pero visible, en mi vieja mochila. Entre a mi dormitorio. Encendí la computadora y espere. Los iconos aparecieron lentamente, Abrí una página de Internet Anote la dirección de la hoja de papel. El buscador comenzó a funcionar y después de varios segundos una ventana apareció.

Ese fue el verdadero comienzo de mis pesadillas.

Una página web se abrió. Demasiado sencilla, sin colores, solo un par de textos en negritas aparecieron. Al parecer eran enlaces a otras páginas. Probé el primero. Me envió a una página que había sido borrada. Resople con molestia. Probé el siguiente enlace, me envió a una dirección desconocida. La página comenzó a cargarse, muy lentamente. Frote mi barbilla con impaciencia y espere, los minutos pasaron. La página no daba signos de funcionar. Estaba a punto de cerrar todo y olvidarme del supuesto juego, pero de repente algo sucedió.

Mire el monitor extrañado, al fin aparecía una especie de página. Pero era totalmente diferente a todo lo que había visto, en realidad, nunca he sido muy asiduo a navegar en Internet, pero creo que ese sitio era bastante extraño…

Todo era completamente negro, me refiero a que nunca había visto tal negrura en toda mi vida. Me acerque al monitor y mire por todos lados. Era desconcertante no poder distinguir ningún reflejo en mi viejo monitor. Sentía que podía literalmente tocar esa oscuridad. Toda la página estaba completamente en tinieblas. Sentí el impulso de tocar con mi mano la pantalla y entrar en esa oscuridad. Estaba impactado, me pregunte si realmente estaba funcionando correctamente mi conexión. Recordé esas leyendas sobre esos sitios malditos de Internet y cuentos sobre espíritus y demonios que tanto abundan en ese universo. Pero me reí de todas esas historias con incredulidad. Moví el cursor que apenas logre encontrar. Después de unos segundos unas letras blancas aparecieron en medio de la pantalla, formando un extraño texto:

—La InOcEnciA eS Lo mAs hErmoSo Que la mAlDad pUeDe CoRrompEr—-

Después de leer el mensaje, este desapareció automáticamente. Como esperando a que yo lo leyera y asimilara. Instantes después, un nuevo y confuso mensaje apareció…

—–—–ThE eNd iS nEigH

No sabía que estaba pasando. Creí que era una broma o algo así. De repente una pequeña figura apareció debajo con una inscripción…

–

—–si DeSeas TerMinar cOn TOdo, TócALa—–

Era una pequeña unicornio negra con alas. Al parecer portaba una corona. Caminaba lentamente. Sus alas lucían decaídas y su expresión era tan penosa y deprimente que no podía creer que solo eran unos cuantos pixeles lo que conformaban su figura. Se veía tan viva. Podía ver como respiraba. Mire sus ojos, eran tan malditamente tristes.

No sé porque en mi cabeza me preguntaba a mi mismo que era la realidad.

Reaccione. Toque mi frente, un sudor frió mancho mi mano. Me despabile. Apenas distinguía el cursor, lo moví y presione el botón donde se me indicaba.

De repente unos desgarradores gritos salieron de mis pobres bocinas.

-¡¿por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Me replicaban una y otra vez. Mi corazón de por sí ya nervioso comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Era espeluznante. Yo sabía que siempre moderaba el volumen de mi equipo. Nunca lo dejaba a un nivel excesivo, pero aun así se escuchaba extremadamente fuerte. Trate de bajar el volumen, pero no respondía. Desesperado desconecte los altavoces casi arrancándolos.

Voltee. Mire el monitor. La pantalla ahora estaba totalmente blanca. Pasaron unos instantes y el equipo se apago por sí mismo.

-diablos, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dije nervioso. Después de unos minutos concluí que era una de esas páginas donde se asusta a la gente. Pero solo me estaba engañando. Era demasiado cruel que alguien utilizara el nombre de una caricatura para niños pequeños y hacer ese tipo de espantosas bromas.

Encendí de nuevo mi equipo. Todo parecía normal. Busque la susodicha pagina para quizás denunciarla o algo, pero no volvió a aparecer. Estaba seguro de haber anotado bien la dirección de la hoja de papel. La busque durante unos 30 minutos pero no la encontré. Ya era tarde. Decidí dejarlo para después. Estaba a punto de apagar todo cuando decidí echar un vistazo a mi disco duro en busca de la supuesta descarga.

Para mi desgracia. Ahí estaba. Un archivo nuevo aparecía ante mí como una maldición. Sonreí con incredulidad y nerviosismo. Lo eliminaría. Solo dios sabía qué tipo de virus, imágenes o cosas tenebrosas contendría esa infame carpeta.

El nombre del archivo era "The End Is Neigh. Luna."

Dude. De nuevo reí nerviosamente. Me sentí como un tonto. Yo, me había dejado influenciar por una tonta página y casi me infarto por una tontería así. Deje el archivo y apague mi computadora. Por la mañana lo checaría, no volverían a reírse de mí, vería que tendría esa carpeta y me burlaría de su contenido. Si, lo haría con toda seguridad.

Fue un terrible error no eliminar ese archivo cuando pude.

Este fue el inicio de mis noches sin poder dormir bien. Extraños sueños me despertaban durante toda la noche.

El fin de semana llego. Tenía que seguir trabajando. Los días transcurrían anormalmente grises. Me sentía mal, muy mal por dentro. No estaba enfermo, pero casi podía sentir a mi propia alma desmoronarse poco a poco con un horrible presentimiento.

Un día, camino a casa recordé a mi amigo. El me había dicho que jugaría ese juego. Pero si lo descargo como yo, sin duda o el estaba preparado mentalmente o simplemente me quiso jugar una broma pesada al no advertirme de esa estúpida pagina.

Pensándolo mejor, el no era así. Nunca me hubiera jugado una broma como esa. Era un misterio. Muchas posibilidades cruzaban mi mente. Quizás cuando el descargo el juego aun no existía esa página o quizás lo descargo de otro lado o se lo envió alguien más, no sé. Sabe dios que habrá pasado.

…Otro fin de semana más. La noche había llegado. Varios jóvenes salían a la calle para divertirse. Las chicas daban risotadas. Los chicos fanfarroneaban y se hablaban con obscenidades y juegos de palabras. La gente parecía tan feliz paseando y chismeando. Los niños gritaban y corrían delante de mí estorbando mi camino. El ruido y el humo de los autos y transportes colectivos me escupían en la cara. Antes todo eso no me importaba tanto. Pero ahora en verdad me enfermaba, ni en mis peores días de trabajo me sentía con tal rabia.

Llegue a mi pequeña casa, sin apetito para variar. Encendí el televisor, mientras me tumbaba sobre el sillón. Mire la hora. Pase los canales con aburrimiento. Hasta ese momento me percate que todavía no había mirado la tan mencionada caricatura de mi amigo. Consideraba no observarla hasta haber pasado un tiempo, como una especie de duelo. Pero cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba buscando el canal donde la transmitían.

Por suerte la encontré. Decidí que era hora de mirarla, al parecer, varios capítulos se emitirían ese día en un pequeño maratón de caricaturas.

Solo vi 2 capítulos, la serie se llamaba "My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic." No estaba tan mal. El nombre del primer capítulo que vi se llamaba "Dragonshy", pero pronto mi atención se centro en la función de boxeo que quería ver y que transmitirían en otro canal dentro de unos pocos minutos.

Pasaron los días. Me olvide del asunto del juego, pero mi atención se centro en la caricatura. Extrañamente me comenzó a interesar más y más. Miraba los capítulos por Internet y por TV. La serie tenía muchos fans varones, adolescentes y adultos. Esto no sonaría tan raro, si no fuera por el hecho de que el estereotipo de que era un show exclusivo solo para niñas pequeñas se le relacionaba bastante a esta serie, pero eso ya no importaba. A mi me parecía una caricatura pensada para toda la familia y en realidad era así.

Como todo gran show, los fans comenzaron a publicar muchos trabajos en Internet Desde vídeos de música, parodias, dibujos, historias ficticias, animaciones, etc. La verdad hacían cosas impresionantes. Era una gran comunidad. Pero con todo esto también surgieron detractores que insultaban a la serie y a sus fanáticos. Era natural que eso sucediera. Yo prefería mirar todo como espectador.

Un día navegando en Internet encontré varios vídeos acerca de un macabro juego llamado "Luna Game", relacionado con la serie. Era sin duda el archivo que yo había descargado y que todavía no revisaba. Me intereso y comencé a leer todo tipo de comentarios. Las reacciones eran variadas. Algunas personas lo habían jugado y sufrieron sustos, otros no lo consideraban tan espeluznante. Me anime y accedí a un foro donde los fans hablaban y opinaban sobre el juego.

—-es un juego horrible, yo estaba bien tranquilo avanzando y saltando y de repente ¡ZAZ! Me sale una maldita imagen distorsionada de Pinkie Pie con un ensordecedor Screamer—-

—-a mi no me asusto, solo seguí avanzando y llegue al final, lo que si me preocupo fueron todas las malditas imágenes que casi me ocupan toda la memoria de mi pobre Pc—-

—-a mi me apareció Applebloom, rayos, esa si me asusto—-

—-a mi se me congelo la pantalla, yo y mi primo tardamos como 2 horas en encontrar la manera de salir de ahí—-

—-ja ja ja, todos son unos estúpidos anormales—-

—-muérete—-

—-dicen que va a salir un nuevo Luna Game, este sería el 3, se supone que saldrá el mes que viene—-

—-ojala que este asuste más que el 2…

—- ¿Cuándo salió el nuevo capítulo?—-

—-amo los ponis—-

—-monstruo pervertido—-

Pregunte sobre el desarrollo del juego. Consistía solo en avanzar y recolectar objetos. Acompañado con varias imágenes perturbadoras de los personajes principales mientras se escuchaban canciones distorsionadas con horribles sonidos. Todo para producir e inducir nerviosismo en el jugador. Al parecer el juego había sido eliminado de varios sitios dedicados a la serie por las constantes quejas de padres de familia, pero en otros lugares se podía descargar fácilmente con sus respectivas advertencias.

—-a mi me asusto mucho la descarga, si el juego es peor, prefiero no jugarlo—- comente despreocupado

—-¿Qué? no te entiendo, ¿Cómo que te asusto mas la descarga?—-

—-pues si, ¿a ustedes no los asusto la manera de descargarlo?—-

—-¿de qué rayos está hablando este tipo?—-

Al parecer yo era el único que había descargado el juego de una página tan extraña. Nadie sabía nada al respecto. Comencé a relatar mi experiencia, pero nadie me creía.

—-quizás si era una broma pesada ¿puedes pasarme la dirección de la pagina donde descargaste el juego? Tenemos curiosidad de mirarla—-

—-lo siento, perdí la dirección y no apareció en mi historial, he buscado varias veces esa extraña pagina, pero no la encuentro—- mencione nervioso

—-¿ya jugaste el juego?—-

—-no, no he podido, bueno, no he querido—-

—-yo creo que solo estás jugando con nosotros, maldito mentiroso—- —-ve a molestar a otros imbécil ja ja ja—-

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Me sentía como un estúpido.

—-déjenlo en paz, mira, checa los vídeos del juego que están en mi canal en Internet, tal vez te confundiste y es otro juego el que mencionas—-

—-si, los mirare, gracias, adiós—-

Entrada la noche, se podía sentir el frió. Las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo. Una llovizna duro toda la noche.

Comencé a mirar los vídeos sugeridos. Había gente que se grababa mientras jugaban, otros comentaban el desarrollo, hacían parodias, etc. Parecía un juego normal de plataforma. Donde manejabas uno de los personajes de la serie. Reconocí inmediatamente a la pequeña alicornio oscura. La princesa Luna. Pero lucia un poco diferente a como la recordaba del sitio de descarga.

En el juego solo tenias que avanzar, brincar y recolectar objetos. Pero a medida que continuabas, el ambiente cambiaba y la música se distorsionaba. De repente una imagen ocupaba la pantalla completamente acompañada de ruidos y efectos desagradables. Confieso que la primera vez que lo vi me asusto.

Seguí mirando vídeos Describían el juego. Este tenía varias versiones. Una con mejores gráficas que la otra. La más larga solo duraba 7 minutos. La mecánica era similar en todos. Sonidos distorsionados e imágenes de los personajes apareciendo sorpresivamente. Aunado a esto. El juego congelaba el ordenador de quien lo estuviera jugando, o al menos eso parecía, y solo mediante algunos conocimientos básicos de computación se podía regresar a la normalidad. Pero no conforme con eso, el juego depositaba cientos de innecesarias imágenes y textos en el disco duro que llevaba bastante tiempo eliminar.

Me sentí más aliviado después de ver todo eso. Era solo un juego. Se trataba solo de personas que se dedicaban a molestar a los demás. Apague todo y me fui a dormir. Estaba muy cansado.

Tampoco tuve buenos sueños esa noche. Despertar para ir al trabajo no fue mejor.

–

Los días pasaron.

Recibí una llamada de un compañero de trabajo.

-oye, varios de la empresa están organizando una fiesta de disfraces para el día de muertos, ¿no quieres acompañarnos?-

-hmm, no gracias, quizás salga a otro lado ese día, pero no estoy seguro- conteste con fastidio

-bueno, si cambias de opinión me regresas la llamada, como últimamente te he visto un poco enojado, pensé que sería bueno que salieras un rato-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno, pues desde hace un tiempo te ves decaído o distraído, dices que ves cosas y acuérdate como ayer mencionaste que escuchabas a alguien llorar dentro de las oficinas, pero ya todos se habían ido, solo estábamos nosotros, pensé que me estabas tratando de asustar-

-no recuerdo nada de eso-

-está bien, como sea, te sugiero salir un rato, no seas tan solitario, piénsalo, y si cambias de planes, me hablas a mi o al jefe, ¿de acuerdo?-

-sí, lo pensare, adiós-

Estaba desconcertado. De repente recordé el día anterior, era cierto. Creí que todo había sido un sueño, uno de esos tantos sueños horribles, donde la oscuridad se aproxima y se lleva todo. -Maldita sea- vocifere. Sumado a esto mi olfato percibía desde hace varios días un extraño olor. No importaba en que sitio me encontrara, ese repugnante aroma aparecía de repente y se iba sin explicación provocándome nauseas. Necesitaba aire fresco. Salí a la calle solo unos momentos y mire al cielo. Nubes grises cubrían el cielo nocturno. Lo deteste. Detestaba todo.

Casi era día de muertos.

Durante esos días no se transmitieron nuevos episodios, solo viejas películas de terror. Mi Internet estaba fallando por razones desconocidas. Sentado en mi viejo sillón empecé a mirar el televisor. Nada parecía bueno.

Me sentía enojado. Con una extraña impotencia. No sabía que me pasaba. Quería descargar una frustración desconocida. Gire la cabeza con tedio, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba molesto. Me levante. Camine por mi pequeña habitación mirando a mí alrededor. Exhale con irritación, apague el televisor y encendí la computadora.

-creo que voy a jugar ese maldito juego para distraerme- me dije a mi mismo con confianza. Ya sabía que pasaba en cada Luna Game y no caería en esos sustos. Me dirigí a mis documentos y seleccione la carpeta sin pensarlo.

Conocía el momento exacto de los Screamers por los vídeos que había mirado. Incluso tenía varias imágenes de los personajes en sus horribles versiones guardadas en mi computador. Ya nada me asustaría.

Que equivocado estaba.

–

El documento se descargo. Lo ejecute. El monitor parpadeo. La pantalla se oscureció y poco a poco el juego dio inicio. Muy lentamente las letras y colores se formaron. De repente me di cuenta que algo iba mal a los pocos segundos de iniciar el juego. Mire el escenario del fondo, era distinto. Parecía una versión más vieja. En efecto todo era menos vistoso.

Mi personaje apareció, era la princesa Luna, la pequeña alicornio oscura. Lucia exactamente igual a como la vi en el horrible sitio de descarga. Las gráficas en este juego eran muy simples. Comparado a los vídeos que había visto, los otros juegos eran más detallados en cuanto el color y diseño. Aun así, el modo de juego parecía similar.

No sé porque, pero ya sentía una incómoda presión en el pecho. Este juego no se parecía en nada a todo lo que había visto.

Me acomode en mi silla. Dude. No sabía si continuar o dejarlo. Pero mi orgullo me impulso a seguir.

Comencé a avanzar. Salte los pequeños obstáculos con mi personaje, esperando cualquier sorpresa. Pasaron varios segundos. 1 minuto, 2 minutos, 3 minutos. Aun no sucedía nada espeluznante. Me concentre en el escenario de fondo.

Se estaba convirtiendo en algo más realista. Un cielo lleno de hermosas estrellas calmaba un poco mi asustado corazón. Pero estaba comenzando a temblar de miedo. No podía creerlo. Seguí trotando, no tenia que recoger nada, solo tenía que avanzar.

Pasaron más minutos, observe que otra figura se movía delante de mí. Se trataba de Twilight Sparkle , uno de los principales personajes de la serie que también trotaba, pero no podía verme. Trate de darle alcance pero era más rápida que yo. Otras 2 figuras aparecieron en el cielo volando, eran 2 pegasos, la temeraria Rainbow Dash y la tímida Fluttershy, mas adelante, aparecían la elegante Rarity y la trabajadora Applejack.

Extrañamente mi nerviosismo creció al ver aparecer a la graciosa Pinkie Pie saltando en lugar de trotar, algo usual en ella. Todas seguían con su andar sin notar mi presencia. Con cada segundo que pasaba los detalles se tornaban increíblemente profundos. A pesar de ser una versión muy antigua, el juego ahora lucia prácticamente real para mí. Sentía que podía entrar en la maldita pantalla y correr junto a esos personajes. Era imposible. Creí que estaba delirando. Una extraña melodía me sobrecogía al continuar. Los colores eran tan irreales pero a la vez tan vivos.

El entorno comenzó a oscurecerse y a cerrarse en un angosto camino. Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy descendieron y ahora trotaban junto con sus amigas.

-¡Twilight! ¡Pinkie! ¡Esperen! ¡Escúchenme! ¡No se vayan! ¡No me dejen sola! ¡Chicas! ¡Ayúdenme!-

No podía creerlo. Su voz me era tan real, tan viva. Luna les gritaba, pero Twilight y las demás al parecer no podían escucharla y seguían su camino. No supe en qué momento pare de jugar, pero el juego continuaba. Luna galopaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero poco a poco se iba quedando atrás. No podía volar, la oscuridad la aprisionaba. Esto continúo hasta que sus amigas se perdieron en las tinieblas.

De repente. Una imagen apareció sorpresivamente con un aterrador mar de gritos y voces extrañas. Maldita sea. Era una horrible versión de Twilight. Su cara me observaba fijamente. Pero en lugar de tener sus hermosos ojos mirándome, unas enormes cuencas vacías y oscuras me seguían. Su boca se transformaba en una enferma sonrisa con una hilera de dientes enormes. Totalmente rodeada por penumbras.

Grite y salte hacia atrás. Fue aterrador, pero me tranquilice y reí nerviosamente. Me frote los ojos. Me habían tomado por sorpresa. Di un gran respiro y mire la imagen. Horribles sonidos salían de mis bocinas. Gritos de personas y murmullos inexplicables susurraban en la oscuridad.

Pensé que todo había acabado, pero en realidad solo estaba comenzando.

Después de unos segundos trate de reiniciar el sistema. Pero nada sucedió. Estaba seguro de cómo salir de eso. Tome el cursor y lo deslice, me estaba desesperando. Nada funcionaba. Pasaron más segundos. Desconectaría todo y después buscaría la manera de arreglarlo. Estaba a punto de levantarme y hacerlo cuando mire de nuevo la pantalla. Me sobresalte. Me di cuenta que la imagen se movía. No, eso no era una imagen. En realidad era un rostro vivo.

El rostro de Twilight gesticulo y cerró los ojos.

…oscuridad…

El juego regreso acompañado de una horrible sinfonía de gritos y llantos con lenguas inentendibles. La imagen se aclaro. Ahí estaba mi personaje. La pobre princesa Luna. Llorando, gimiendo. Con su cuerpo ahora herido y maltrecho.

-a-ayúdame, p-por favor ayúdame-… se dirigía a mí. Me suplicaba con una voz tan real. Mirándome con sus desamparados ojos al borde del colapso.

No pude moverme. Sentí pánico. Su quebrada voz me paralizaba. Tenía miedo, en verdad tenía mucho miedo.

Todo alrededor de mi se desvaneció, o eso sentía. No me había dado cuenta que me encontraba a oscuras. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en esa situación. Reaccione y presione la tecla para avanzar. Una advertencia apareció acompañada de una aterradora imagen de Pinkie Pie.

—ELige, Tú o EllA—

—– SoLo uNo PuEde SobReviVir—–

–

—– —- —– —– —-mátala—–

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, como una alucinación, pero a la vez todo era tan real. Podía escuchar a Luna implorando por ayuda. En verdad estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba totalmente atrapado por el juego. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, no tenia elección. Mi garganta seca solo pudo emitir un murmuro…

…-p-perdóname-…

…Luna grito y comenzó a correr. Mi cursor apareció. Instintivamente lo moví despacio, me di cuenta que controlaba una especie de oscuridad que envolvía todo lo que tocaba.

-MÁTALA-

Avance y seguí a Luna. Ella corría histéricamente con su rostro empapado en lágrimas. Podía escuchar su agitada respiración, mezclada con terror y dolor.

La alcance

- —–

–

-¡ MÁTALA!-

una estaba aterrorizada. En un intento desesperado, trataba de escapar volando, pero sus alas estaban demasiado rotas y sangraban. El sufrimiento en su rostro era devastador. Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, estaba llorando. Mis emociones se mezclaron, perdí el control. Quería que todo acabara. Sentí furia, tristeza, terror, no quería hacerlo, pero…

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO!-

Sus gritos taladraban mis oídos, estaban dentro de mi cabeza.

Moví el cursor desesperado

-p-perdóname-

La envolví con la oscuridad

–

— -¡AARGH, N-NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡AYUDAME HERMANA! ¡ME DUELE! ¡AAGHR!-

En ese punto no pude mirar. Me lleve las manos a la cara. Mis lágrimas no paraban de salir. Sus gritos me estaban volviendo loco. Me levante furioso y arroje mi vieja silla contra la pared, caí de rodillas y golpee el piso, una y otra vez. Hasta que el silencio llego…

Creí que todo se había terminado. Me levante en dirección al monitor, quería destrozarlo.

…oscuridad…

Me detengo. La imagen se aclara lentamente. Por fin veo algo. Distingo el cuerpo de la princesa Luna, totalmente desmembrado tirado en el suelo.

De pronto el escenario cambia. El juego se transforma en un vídeo que comienza a reproducirse.

Ya no sabía si era un sueño o una alucinación. Esos recuerdos me quiebran, aplastando mi alma.

No sé porque en ese momento recordé la letra de una canción.

…no quiero morir, pero hay ocasiones en las que deseo no haber nacido nunca…

Creo que es la cámara de un viejo celular el que está grabando. No tiene una buena fidelidad, pero se distingue claramente una polvorienta habitación blanca, como la de los hospitales o centros médicos. Quizás un asilo. Pero el lugar se ve abandonado y muy viejo. Una sucia tubería se asoma con unos cuantos escombros. Unas partes de azulejo están rotas y hay un enorme y oscuro agujero en una de las paredes. Un espejo esta al final de la habitación. Herramientas y extraños artefactos están tirados en el piso. No parece haber ventanas. Una solitaria silla con correas permanece en una esquina y a su lado una sucia coladera. Una enorme lámpara cuelga en el techo, parpadeando de vez en cuando.

Trato de tranquilizarme. Respiro agitado. Me limpio mis ojos llorosos, solo para presenciar algo que me persigue más allá de mis horribles pesadillas. Algo que desearía olvidar para siempre.

Los segundos pasan, nada parece suceder. De repente se escuchan voces. Son voces infantiles que parecen discutir en un extraño idioma.

La escena se corta, fallas en el celular o algo así no permiten ver nada. El audio sigue funcionando. El repugnante olor que desde hace varios días me incomodaba, se presenta intensamente en mi habitación de golpe…

Se escuchan sollozos, cada vez mas apagados. Después de varios segundos, la imagen regresa. Ahora la cámara está grabando desde otro ángulo un poco más alejado. El llanto es de una chica de entre 11 y 12 años, demacrada y pálida. Su rostro luce extremadamente delgado y enfermo. Su cabeza esta rapada de algunas partes. Está sentada en la silla. Sus manos y pies desnudos están atados. Lleva un extraño vestido blanco. Parece estar bajo los efectos de algo, tal vez una droga o anestesia, apenas puede moverse. Levanta la cabeza pesadamente y observa a su alrededor.

Distingo una pequeña silueta en la penumbra del agujero en la pared. El reflejo de unos ojos brilla como pequeños faroles. Creo que es un perro callejero, pero quizás estoy viendo mal o la oscuridad me está jugando trucos. Porque juraría que lo vi caminando en 4 patas y enseguida levantarse en 2 para desaparecer dentro de esa infinita oscuridad. La niña dice algo y lo repite varias veces lentamente. Una figura más grande aparece. Es una persona mayor. No se distingue quien es. La imagen se corta.

… oscuridad…

Un texto aparece…

–

—-hAs soBreVividO, PerO Hay UN pReciO qUe PAgar—

—

Dios mío, tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre esto.

La imagen regresa. Alguien está parado delante de la cámara, avanza y gira hacia esta.

Me sobresalto, está ocultando su rostro con una horrible mascara. Es la cara de Twilight Sparkle con su espantosa sonrisa igual a la misma imagen que vi durante el juego.

La persona se dirige hacia la chiquilla. Se coloca detrás de ella, colocándole una venda en los ojos. Al terminar saca algo de entre sus ropas.

Nada me preparo para lo que sucedería.

–

En un instante la garganta de la chica es rebanada con una filosa navaja.

La oscura sangre comienza a brotar de su cuello. La pobre niña se retuerce tratando de escapar en un vano intento. La silla apenas se mueve, esta se encuentra fuertemente sujeta al piso. Los movimientos de la pequeña son espasmódicos. Poco a poco va perdiendo energía. Trata de respirar como un pez fuera del agua, los sonidos que emite son insoportables. Su rostro desencajado es lo último que puedo soportar.

Corro a una esquina de mi habitación. Vomito lo poco que había logrado ingerir ese día, estallo en mas lágrimas. Es suficiente, no puedo mirar más. Pero ya no hay retorno.

Camino hacia el monitor resignado. Observo, solo oscuridad ante mis ojos. La imagen regresa. El asesino está ahí parado, emitiendo una enferma risa. No puedo creerlo. Pero no, no está riendo. Me doy cuenta de que en realidad está llorando, es su llanto lo que se escucha a través de la máscara. Me percato que lleva el vestido de la niña en sus manos, no puedo evitarlo, miro el pobre cuerpo desnudo de la chica y no hay nada que logre bloquear lo que estoy viendo.

…Dios, ¿Donde te puedo encontrar dentro de esta infinita oscuridad?…

El cuerpo de la niña esta inerte, desnutrido, enfermo. El extraño vestido que llevaba cubría algo más que su desdichada apariencia. Algo que no pude distinguir hasta ahora.

–

… ¿acaso la vida es tan cruel para permitir esto?…

…no lo sé…

… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ese asesino y yo?…

–

…déjame en paz…

… ¿Qué acaso no somos iguales?…

–

…si, somos iguales…

Algo murió dentro de mí ese día, pero su cadáver aun sigue dentro de mí.

Las preguntas y pensamientos están rompiendo mi mente, imágenes y recuerdos se tuercen en mi corazón. Miro el abultado vientre de la pequeña y este se asoma con un grito invisible que no pude escuchar cuando ella aun estaba viva.

La chica estaba embarazada.

—

El asesino empieza a moverse, camina despacio. Se coloca frente al espejo. Observo su mano temblorosa empuñar su navaja y de súbito ataca salvajemente su propio reflejo. El espejo se rompe, los trozos de vidrio caen al piso. Apuñala la pared una y otra vez con rabia durante varios segundos. Se detiene, su mano sangra. La navaja cae al suelo. El se queda inmóvil durante unos instantes.

Un extraño ruido llama su atención. Una especie de zumbido. No se mueve. Gira la cabeza como esperando una señal. Después de unos instantes el sonido se detiene. Rápidamente avanza y toma un objeto que estaba fuera del campo de visión de la cámara. Distingo que es, es un arma que coloca en su cabeza.

Y ahí, frente a la cámara. Se da un tiro que destroza su cráneo.

Tengo la mirada perdida. Estoy en shock. Me doy cuenta que tiemblo. Todo mi cuerpo se mueve sin control, puedo sentir mis propias entrañas moviéndose.

Me agacho. Tomo los cables y desconecto la computadora. Pero esta no se apaga. Ya no me sorprende. No sé si en verdad estoy despierto o estoy soñando. Es sorprendente cómo reacciona la mente humana.

Miro por última vez el monitor. La cámara sigue grabando, pero al parecer se está quedando sin batería. Los últimos instantes de energía se registran acompañados de un texto.

—

—–ThE eNd iS nEigH

–

–

Extraños sonidos se registran en la oscuridad.

La imagen regresa, Un escalofrió recorre de nuevo mi espina. La escena del crimen parece haber sido alterada hace poco. El cuerpo de la niña continúa en la horrenda silla, pero ahora su vientre parece haber sido abierto, exponiendo una sanguinolenta masa de fluidos y sangre que escurren por la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Ahora presenta extrañas marcas y mutilaciones en sus extremidades que también sangran.

El cuerpo del suicida también sigue ahí, pero ya no porta la maldita mascara. Alrededor de su cabeza un charco de sangre fluye lentamente. Miro su cabello despeinado. Su rostro esta contra el piso. Alguien parece haberle quitado la máscara no hace mucho.

–

La sangre escurre a la coladera. Pero también se abre camino por la habitación, juraría que casi escala por las paredes. Pero es imposible. Estoy alucinando.

…oscuridad…

Ahora. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, me llevo las manos a la boca.

Algo aparece. Una figura alta y oscura, pero demasiado delgada. Está viva sin duda, se mueve. Dios mío, ¿qué es eso?

No puede ser una persona. La poca cordura que me queda me hace pensar en posibles teorías: la cámara está enfocando mal, la batería esta por acabarse, la imagen se distorsiono, es un truco, etc. Algo, tengo que pensar en algo, tengo que aferrarme a cualquier cosa para no perder el juicio al ver lo inimaginable.

La figura avanza llevando consigo la tétrica máscara, que a pesar de recibir un gran impacto, aun es reconocible. Los últimos segundos de energía muestran a esa cosa pasar junto a la cámara.

…oscuridad…

Un desfile de los personajes de la caricatura aparece. Totalmente distorsionados, bailando ante mí. Espantosas fisonomías que se mezclan con los colores me hacen enloquecer de terror. Sus dientes, sus bocas, sus ojos, esos órganos fuera de lugar, es insano. El oscuro fondo se mueve junto con ellos, pero ahora parecen ocupar toda la pared de mi pequeño cuarto. Los destellos de estos engendros crea un delirante arcoíris, risas enfermas se mezclan con llantos en una indescriptible melodía retorcida. No puedo soportarlo más.

Perdí el conocimiento.

…oscuridad…

Despierto sobresaltado, ya es de día. Miro a mí alrededor, al parecer me quede dormido en mi sillón. Observo y encuentro el mismo desorden de ayer. No sé si lo que presencie fue real o no, quizás solo fue una horrible pesadilla. Deseo con toda mi alma que haya sido solo un nefasto sueño.

Tambaleando entro al baño. Me lavo la cara. Miro mi rostro, dios, luzco tan mal. Estoy demacrado, mis ojos rojos se ven tan cansados. Mi apariencia es un desastre, huelo mal. Paso saliva, el sabor amargo de algo podrido quema mi garganta. Miro el reloj, son las 3:45 de la tarde, estoy sediento. Enciendo el televisor. Abro la puerta que siempre ha permanecido cerrada tanto para amigos como enemigos, pero ahora deseo compañía. No recuerdo la última vez que desee ver a alguien más con tanta intensidad como aquel día. Miro el exterior, está un poco nublado pero muy claro. La calle está desierta. Unos cuantos automóviles pasan. Miro a un gato que camina encima de la barda que divide varias casas, hay mucho silencio como siempre.

Me siento un poco más tranquilo, me dirijo a mi computadora y la enciendo nerviosamente.

Todo transcurre normalmente, respiro agitado. Paso mi temblorosa mano por mi rostro.

–

–

…2:30 de la madrugada. No me he movido de aquí. El archivo desapareció. No encontré nada relacionado con él. Mis imágenes, mis vídeos y documentos siguen ahí, pero el juego ya no está. No hay nada, he revisado como 1000 veces todo el sistema, he checado cada carpeta, cada archivo, pero no hay nada. Espero no encontrar algo relacionado con lo de ayer, de todos modos, me desharé de esta vieja computadora.

Nada apareció. Ya era día de muertos. Me la pase en casa, agazapado en la oscuridad, junto a mi puerta. El televisor estuvo encendido por horas, no lo mire. No salí a ninguna parte. Trate de relajarme. Comencé a pensar más en mi existencia y calmar esos gritos dentro de mi cabeza.

Creo que no dormí durante 3 días.

–

Mis noches aun siguen siendo casi una tortura. Creo que no volveré a ser el mismo nunca más. Empecé a escribir esto para desahogar un poco lo que siento, para liberarme de algo que aun me persigue. Espero que escribir me ayude en todo esto para continuar con mi vida y ya no sentir tanta tristeza y amargura. Es difícil, pero sé que no es imposible.

Aun así, creo que esto llevara mucho tiempo. Tendré que vivir con el miedo, tratare de lidiar con él a mi manera. Sé que algo está ahí afuera, acechando, esperando, listo para atacar con ese horrible rostro. Y como dije antes, no se trata de un espectro, fantasma o monstruo, claro que no. Es algo mucho más espantoso, algo mucho más conocido de lo que se imaginan. Me refiero a la maldad. A la perversión humana que está dentro de cada uno de nosotros, clamando por salir, seduciéndonos, llevándonos a un punto del camino donde ya no hay regreso. Eso es lo que en verdad me aterra.

Aun sigo mirando esta caricatura y muchas más, mi amigo tenía razón, son un buen apoyo en tiempos difíciles. Continúo con mi vida, me cambie de casa. Mi nuevo trabajo me distrae de mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Compre un nuevo ordenador. Trato de salir más seguido. Llame a mis padres, a los que no había contactado en mucho tiempo, solo les dije que tenía un nuevo empleo y que después los visitaría, lo cual les dio mucho agrado. También he comenzado a leer más y estoy interesado en aprender cosas nuevas.

Espero continuar mi vida tranquilamente, no culpo a ninguna persona. No busco venganza ni quiero dañar a nadie, en este mundo ya hay demasiado odio. Pero he tomado una decisión. Supongo que no puedo simplemente querer olvidar todo, como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero no puedo. He decidido hacer algo.

Como mencione en un principio, casi es noviembre. Ha pasado un año desde ese horrible día, en el que vi cosas espantosas. Recuerdo que no salí de casa por varios días, llame al trabajo y les dije que renunciaría y que después iría por mis cosas. En verdad necesitaba tiempo para entender todo lo que había pasado.

Un compañero de trabajo muy agradable, que vivía por el mismo rumbo me visito a las pocas semanas. Yo estaba empacando algunas cosas para mudarme, ni siquiera sabía a dónde iría. Pero ya no soportaba vivir más ahí.

-hola, ¿Cómo estás?, hoy acabamos temprano y me acorde de la herramienta que me habías prestado, bueno, te la regreso, muchas gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa

-ah, g-gracias, la verdad ya ni me acordaba, pasa, disculpa el desorden-

…mi invitado dejo las cosas a un lado de mi sillón mientras yo le ofrecía algo de beber.

-gracias, no te hubieras molestado-

-no, no es molestia-

-oye, disculpa que me entrometa, pero, ¿Por qué te saliste de la empresa? – me pregunto con descarada curiosidad.

-me voy a cambiar de casa, ya sabes, encuentras oportunidades y a veces tienes que aprovecharlas- respondí con una fingida emoción.

-oh, que bueno, te deseo suerte, por cierto para que no te olvides de nosotros te paso las fotos que nos tomamos en la fiesta que te mencionamos el otro día, las tengo en mi celular, ya de regreso estábamos tan ebrios que tomábamos fotos a lo tonto ja ja ja- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-ya me los imagino, pásame las fotos, quiero ver lo que me perdí- le conteste ahora con autentico interés.

Hablamos durante unos momentos mientras me enviaba las fotos. Era extraño, sentía una sensación de calidez al hablar con otra persona que no experimentaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

-bueno, me despido y suerte, si quieres un día nos podemos ir a divertir todos juntos, tomar unas cervezas, ir a un billar, o a un antro, etc.-

-sí, estaría bien, en cuanto tenga tiempo disponible, les llamo-

-de acuerdo, nos vemos-

-nos vemos-

Nos despedimos. Hacia frió empeoro al llegar la noche. Las horas pasaron. Me preparaba para dormir, pero antes quería guardar las fotos en mi USB. Encendí la computadora. Esa fue la última vez que la utilice.

—

Conecte el celular y busque los archivos. Los encontré y los copie, eran 30 fotos aproximadamente.

Comencé a mirarlas. En las primeras imágenes. Ellos aparecían en una fiesta. Posando orgullosos con unas cervezas en la mano. Después con otros compañeros, realizaban locos juegos entre ellos. Sus caras eran graciosísimas, empecé a reír con cada imagen que veía.

En las últimas fotos ya se apreciaba el efecto del alcohol, fotos tomadas fuera de cuadro, unos zapatos aparecían en otra, al parecer ya habían salido de la fiesta, porque ahora se asomaba el exterior. Estos tipos se tomaron las últimas fotos en la calle, ya de noche, en un parque lleno de gente. Yo no paraba de reír.

Me di cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo sin sonreír.

Las 2 fotos que restaban los ubicaban en un parque muy famoso que logre identificar, estos sujetos al parecer se detuvieron y tomaron una última foto del recuerdo. Mucha gente detrás de ellos iba disfrazada debido a la celebración de día de muertos, las lámparas de la calle brillaban fuertemente alumbrando todo alrededor.

Aquí en la última fotografía, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, como preparándose para lo que vería a continuación. Un escalofrió recorrió mi ser. Extrañado me pregunte que me sucedía, quizás mis ojos observaban eso que yo apenas estaba reconociendo. Guarde silencio y mire aquello, aquello que broto como una feroz mandíbula, similar a la que me traga en mis más horribles sueños.

Esa foto fue demoledora. Mis ojos se clavaron en el paisaje detrás de ellos. Mi garganta se seco y mi risa se convirtió en un grito. Me fui de espaldas ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

Ahí, detrás de mis compañeros alcoholizados. En una esquina, mezclada entre la gente, se podía ver claramente una figura. Una figura que pasaría desapercibida entre los demás disfraces de monstruos y espectros, si no fuera porque yo conocía esa delgada silueta y ese horrible rostro. Ahí se encontraba parada, frente a la cámara. Con sus ojos vacíos oscuros, profundos, negros como la misma muerte, y esa desquiciada sonrisa. Ahí estaba la misma mascara que había querido olvidar para siempre. Con su melena despeinada, cubierta de sangre y su pequeño cuerno de unicornio.

Algo o alguien portaba la misma mascara de Twilight Sparkle que yo había visto en el vídeo.

–

Ya es día de muertos. Los niños están saliendo disfrazados acompañados de sus padres, a otros les da igual llevar disfraz o no. Las parejas de novios salen a divertirse. Adultos asustan a los demás con trajes cada vez mas elaborados, es bueno disfrutar todo esto.

Ahora estoy caminando en la calle, pero es más bien una búsqueda, una cacería. Bueno, al fin he tomado una decisión. Es difícil, es una carga demasiado pesada, pero me he jurado a mi mismo acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Tengo que encontrar a quien, o quienes estén usando esa mascara y detenerlos. Tengo miedo, pero tengo que hacerlo. No debo permitir que esto continúe, quizás si me he vuelto completamente loco. Pero sé que no quiero lastimar a nadie.

Es gracioso, recuerdo hace apenas unos días que buscaba información sobre las nuevas temporadas de dibujos animados y llegue a un sitio web dedicado al Luna Game. No sé por qué razón me quede ahí y comencé a leer toda la información, pero algo llamo mi atención.

Según se cuenta. El Luna Game. Aquel juego que circula en Internet del que se han hecho más versiones y muchos vídeos El que muchas personas han jugado y es muy conocido, en realidad es una secuela hecha por fans del primer y original Luna Game. Que alguien anónimamente lo subió a Internet solo por unas pocas horas.

Se dice que una de las primeras personas que encontró el Luna Game describió en su propia página de Internet que había encontrado un macabro juego llamado "The End Is Neigh. Luna.", relacionado con el reciente show televisivo de My Little Pony. Esta persona lo describió como un infierno mental del que se arrepintió haber jugado. Algunos de los visitantes de su página se intrigaron y trataron de contactarlo, pero nunca respondió los mensajes y su página fue cerrada.

Nadie sabe de él hasta ahora. Esta historia o mejor dicho rumor, creció y llego a otras personas. Y debido a esto, algunos fans se inspiraron para crear su propia versión del Luna Game que es el juego que ahora todos conocemos.

También se dice que el primer Luna Game, el original, solo se descargo unas pocas veces, debido a que su sitio de descarga desapareció. Y los que llegaron a jugarlo, murieron, desaparecieron o se volvieron locos.

Bueno, esto ahora ya no es importante para mí. Solo tengo un objetivo, y es acabar con esto.

Se está haciendo más tarde, cada vez hay menos gente en las calles. Todos están regresando a sus hogares para continuar con esta insana actividad llamada vida. Yo por lo mientras continuare con mi búsqueda. No sé si regresare, pero ya no me preocupa. Estaré bien, todo estará mejor.

La luna es hermosa. Hace frio, pero no importa. Hoy ha sido un buen día. Mire mis capítulos favoritos de MLP. Me emocione al ver a la noble unicornio Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas utilizar su magia para vencer al mal.

Dios. Me siento bien, tranquilo. Si esta noche sucede algo, mi fuerza estará en las cosas buenas de la vida. Como la amistad, la alegría, el amor. Todos esos sentimientos que se supone te hacen sentir bien.

Seguiré, continuare caminando.

- –

Me preguntaba que era la amistad.

—- —

Los minutos pasan.

—– —–

El camino delante de mí se ha vuelto oscuro. El frio es más intenso.

La luna está desapareciendo. No hay nadie. No escucho nada. Ni siquiera mis propios pasos.

—-

Solo oscuridad

—-

–

—- —

—

Dios mío, ese olor de nuevo.

–

–

–

La oscuridad esta frente a mi ahora. En forma de una máscara…

—

—

— —–

—

ThE eNd iS nEigH

—-

–

—

_Estimados lectores, me complace anunciarles que por fin, este es el primer Creepypasta que posteo, la verdad, me gusto mucho, y no si a ustedes les guste también, pero estos Creepypastas tienen la mecánica de asustar, y bueno, a mi me gusto por que yo soy de esas personas que se asustan fácilmente, bueno, como sea, si les gusto, comenten, que no cuesta nada, y es saludable, hasta pronto…_


	2. Demasiado Bloody para no estar aqui

_Demasiado "Bloody" para no estar aquí _

El aire era cálido y el sol brillaba, todo los ponies en Ponyville estaban teniendo un día glorioso. El centro de la ciudad se encontraba lleno de multitud de ocupados ponies que llenaban las calles. Cada uno de ellos parecía tener un lugar específico a donde ir. Todos excepto Rainbow Dash; su lugar estaba en el cielo. Ella volaba libremente por el aire, acelerando de un lado a otro, agitando las copas de los árboles y perturbando el aire. La Pegaso azul pasó por encima del patio de la escuela, tan solo para impresionar a los pequeños ponies, luego subió varios cientos de pies y comenzó a caer picada tan rápido como pudo. Segundos antes de golpear el suelo, sus alas se abrieron y ella regresó a claro azul del cielo. Rainbow se sentía viva.  
De pronto, Dash recordó que ella debía estar en otro lugar, se suponía que debía encontrarse con Pinkie Pie en 5 minutos. Dash había tan sumida en sus ejercicios que casi se le olvida que Pinkie le había pedido encontrase con ella en Sugarcube Corner a las tres. Pinkie no le había dicho por qué ni qué iban a hacer, pero Dash sabía que con Pinkie, podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Dash no estaba segura si realmente quería ir. Se encontraba tan feliz con sus acrobacias que pensó que podría dejar plantada a Pinkie y seguir volando. Pero su conciencia no se lo permitió. Ella sabía que eso podría lastimas los sentimientos de Pinkie; después de todo, Pinkie le dijo que iba a ser algo muy especial tan solo para ambas. Dash consideró esto y pensó "¿Por qué no?" ¿Qué tenía que perder? De seguro debían ser más bromas. Pinkie debía haber encontrado un puñado de cosas graciosas que hacerle a la gente, y ellas se habían divertido bastante la última vez. Dash se apresuró para ganar el tiempo perdido y aceleró hacia su cita.  
Cuando Dash entró a la tienda, fue inmediatamente bienvenida por su amiga, quien saltaba de emoción. "Yey, ya estás aquí! Te estuve esperando tooodo el día" dijo el pony saltarín.  
"Disculpa si estoy un poquito tarde, Pinkie. Estaba haciendo mis ejercicios de la mañana y perdí la noción del tiempo" se excusó Dash.  
Pinkie se rio y respondió en un tono alegre, "Oh, está bien, estás aquí ahora, ¿qué son un par de minutos adicionales? He estado taaan emocionada pensando en todas las cosas divertidas que vamos a hacer, no he parado de saltar desde que me levanté ósea casi se me olvida respirar, he estado tan feliz."  
Dash soltó una risa algo incómoda. Siempre había apreciado el estilo de vida feliz y despreocupado de Pinkie Pie, pero la sobreexcitación de Pinkie la estaba asustando un poco. Pero Dash mantuvo su rostro relajado. Si Pinkie estaba así de emocionada, lo que fuese que tuviera planeado tenía que ser bueno.  
"Entonces, lista para comenzar, Rainbow Dash? Ya tengo todo listo," dijo la pony rosada.  
Dash se emocionó "Puedes apostarlo, Pinkie. ¿Entonces que tienes planeado? ¿Le haremos una broma a alguien? Ya tengo un buen par en las que he estado pensando. O tal vez tu tengas algunas que quieras que pruebe o podemos…"  
"¡HACER CUPCAKES!" Pinkie anunció alegremente.  
"¿Cocinar?" Dash estaba desilusionada. "Pinkie, sabes que no soy buena cocinando. ¿Recuerda la última vez?"  
"No hay ningún problema. Solo necesito tu ayuda haciéndolos. Yo haré casi todo el trabajo," explica Pinkie.  
Dash pensó esto por un segundo "Ah bueno. Supongo así está bien. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?"  
"Esa es la actitud. Toma, aquí tienes." Pinkie le entrega a Dash un cupcacke.  
Dash estaba confundida "Pensé que te iba a ayudar a cocinar."  
"Así es. Hice este para ti antes de que llegaras."  
"Entonces, ¿seré como una catadora o algo así?"  
"Algo así," dijo Pinkie.  
Dash tomó el pastelito y lo puso en su boca. Lo masticó un poco y se lo tragó. Nada mal. "Ok, ¿ahora qué?" Dash preguntó.  
"Ahora," le dice Pinkie, "tú tomas una siesta."  
Confundida, Dash abrió la boca, pero instantáneamente sintió su cabeza más ligera. Una ola de mareo le comenzaba afectar, y segundos después se colapsó en el suelo.  
Cuando Dash recuperó la conciencia, se vio a sí misma en una habitación oscura. Intentó mover su cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que unos seguros de cuero la mantenían firmemente en su lugar. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero unas correas en su pecho y extremidades que se conectaban a un aparejo hecho de una serie planchas a su alrededor la mantenían quieta, además, mantenían sus piernas bastante separadas. Tan solo sus alas estaban libres, y se agitaban fuertemente mientras Dash se forcejeaba por escapar. Mientras ella se movía, Pinkie entró de súbito a su línea de visión.  
"Linda, estás despierta. Ahora podemos comenzar" Pinkie dice graciosamente. Se sumergió en la oscuridad, y rápidamente surgió empujando un pequeño carrito cubierto con una manta.  
"Pinkie, ¿qué está pasando? ¡No me puedo mover!" Dash dice desesperada.  
"Pues obvio, eso es porque está estada," respondió Pinkie. "Es por eso que no te puedes mover. No creía que necesitabas que te lo dijeran."  
"Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Pensé que habías dicho que te iba a ayudar a hacer cupcakes."  
"Estás ayudando. Verás, ya me quedé sin mi ingrediente especial y te necesito para conseguir más."  
"¿Ingrediente especial?" Dash tenía la respiración pesada y comenzaba a entrar en pánico. "¿Qué ingrediente especial?"  
Pinkie se ríe y responde "Tú, tontita"  
Los ojos de Dash se abrieron totalmente y su gesto se transformó en pánico. Luego comenzó a reírse y dijo, en un tono que bordaba la histeria, "Wuu, realmente me atrapaste, Pinkie Pie. Quiero decir, ¿engañarme para creer que me ibas a transformar en un cupcacke? Tengo que admitirlo, la mejor broma hasta ahora. Tú ganas, eres la mejor."  
Pinkie simplemente rio más. "Aw, gracias Dash. Pero hoy no he hecho ninguna broma, por eso no puedo aceptar tal honor."  
Dash se estremeció de nuevo. "Vamos Pinkie, esto ya no es gracioso."  
"¿Entonces por qué nos estamos riendo?" Antes de que Dash pudiera contestar, Pinkie tomó la manta y la apartó del carrito. En el carrito había un contenedor lleno de varios afilados instrumentos médicos y cuchillos cuidadosamente organizados y afilados, junto con una enorme bolsa médica.  
Dash estaba ahora en modo pánico puro. Se comenzaba a hiperventilar. Su mente se desesperó e intentó razonar con la pony rosada. "¡No puedes hacer esto Pinkie! ¡Soy tu amiga!"  
"Ya sé que lo eres y es por eso que estoy tan contenta que estés aquí. Podremos compartir tus últimos momentos, solas tú y yo" Pinkie se estaba yendo nuevamente.  
"Pero, los otro ponies se preguntarán dónde estoy. Cuando las nubes se acumulen, vendrán a buscarme y te descubrirán." Exclamó Dash desesperadamente.  
"Oh, Dash," dijo Pinkie. "No te preocupes, hay varios pegasos adicionales que pueden encargarse de unas cuantas nubes. Y además, nadie se dará cuenta. Quiero decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que he estado haciendo esto?" Y con esta ominosa declaración, las luces se prendieron de repente y el resto de la habitación quedó revelado.  
"Oh no." Dash se llenó de terror ante la imagen que se presentaba frente a ella. La habitación estaba decorada con el loco gusto de Pinkie Pie. Intestinos coloridos colgaban por las paredes como guirnaldas, cráneos de distintos tamaños y colores brillantes se encontraban incrustados en las paredes y órganos inflados con helio amarrados al respaldar de las sillas. Las mesas y sillas estaban hechas con huesos y la piel preservada de ponies muertos. Dash se sobresaltó al fijarse en la pieza central de la mesa más cercana e ella. Las cabezas de 3 potrillos, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuvieran dormidos, usaban gorros de fiesta hechos con su propia piel. Con estremecimiento de terror, Dash reconoció a una de ellas como la compañera de clase de Apple Bloom Twist. Los ojos de Dash se fijaron en una pancarta encima de la habitación. Hecha con cuero de varios ponies, las palabras "La vida es una fiesta" estaban escritas en ella con rojo sangre.  
La atención de Dash fue traída de regreso con silbato de fiesta que golpeaba su nariz. Ella miró a Pinkie Pie, quién estaba parada justo frente de ella. La pony fiestera estaba usando vestido hecho de piel, con varios Cutie Marks en él. En su espalda colgaban 6 alas de Pegaso, todas de diferentes colores. Mientras la pony terrestre se llenaba de emoción, su collar compuesto de varios cuernos de unicornios sonaba estruendosamente.  
"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Pinkie "Lo hice yo misma."  
Desesperadamente, Dash le ruega a la pony sonriente que tiene en frente. "Pinkie please, lo siento si te hice algo. No quiero hacerlo, Por favor déjame ir. Te prometo que no se lo diré a ningún pony."  
"Oh Dash, no hiciste nada. Simplemente tu número salió, y bueno, yo no hago las reglas. No podemos retroceder ahora."  
Dash comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo esto podía estar pasando?"  
"Aww, no te pongas triste Dash," dijo Pinkie" Mira, esto te animará. Te traje una amiga."  
Aparentemente de la nada, Pinkie sacó un cráneo pintado de azul y amarillo. Era del tamaño del de un pony, pero tenía otra forma, la de un halcón.  
Dash entró en shock. "¿Esa… es… ella es?"  
"Hey, Dash vámonos de aquí, estos ponies son tontos. Dweeb dweebs dweebs," fingió Pinkie. "La atrapé justo antes de que se fuera de la villa. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejé la fiesta por unos 20 minutos? Ese no era tiempo suficiente para jugar con ella por supuesto; tuve que esperar hasta después de la fiesta para hacerlo. Pero amiga, valió la pena. Tan solo el sabor pagó el trajín. Los grifos saben a 2 animales a la vez, es increíble. Sé que ella no tenía un número pero ¿hubiese habido otra oportunidad para probar un grifo? Probablemente debí haberle preguntado de donde venía para poder conseguir más, pero se me olvidó. Pero debo decir, ella fue una gran contrincante. Duró bastante, lo que fue muy divertido. Tuve la oportunidad de jugar con alguien que no era un pony y probé nuevas cosas. Es una lástima que tuviera una boquita tan sucia. Dijo tantas cosas malas, que tuve que arrancarle la lengua. Tú sabes, malas palabras causan malos sentimientos, Rainbow Dash."  
Dash no tenía nada que decir. Ella simplemente descansó en sus adoloridos huesos.  
"Bueno" dijo Pinkie con aire de haber concluido, "es suficiente calentamiento. Es hora de comenzar."  
Dejando en el suelo el cráneo de Gilda, el pony rosado tomó un escalpelo en su pezuña y caminó hasta el flanco derecho de Dash. Sin ningún miramiento, Pinkie posó el filo una pulgada por encima de la Cutie Mark de Dash e inició un corte circular a su alrededor. Dash gritó de dolor e intentó desesperadamente de zafarse, pero las correas se lo impidieron. Terminada la incisión, Pinkie tomó cuchillo de hoja curva del carrito. Poniendo gesto de concentración, apartó el músculo de la piel y logró sacar el pellejo. Dash apretó los dientes y entre las lágrimas observó cómo se le arrancaba la piel. Pinkie se dirigió al otro lado del pony y repitió el proceso en el flanco izquierdo. Una vez que había terminado, Pinkie tomó ambas marcas en frente de su amiga y comenzó a moverlas como si fueran pompones. Dash simplemente miró. Sus costados ardían como nada que ella hubiese sentido antes.  
Dejando los parches de piel a un lado, Pinkie tomó un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y caminó hacia la espalda del Pegaso azul. "Espero que no te importe, pero creo que estirarás el ala." Pinkie se rio. Ella tomó el ala izquierda en su boca y jugó con ella por unos cuantos segundos, moviéndola tanto que el dolor de los costados de Dash se intensificó de nuevo. Luego, apartando el ala, golpeó con el cuchillo la base de esta. Instantáneamente, Dash gritó y dobló el ala. El movimiento hizo que le fallara la puntería a Pinkie por lo que le hizo una herida profunda en la espalda de Dash.  
"Te tienes que quedar quieta Dash, o seguiré fallando. "Le advirtió Pinkie mientras Dash luchaba.  
Pinkie tomó otro impulso y golpeó de nuevo la base. Lo hizo una y otra vez. La sangre salpicaba por el aire, pero Pinkie se dio cuenta de que no iba a ninguna parte. El cuchillo no iba a atravesar el hueso.  
"Hmmm, supongo que olvidé afilarlo. Intentaré otra cosa," dijo decidida Pinkie mientras tiraba el cuchillo por encima de su hombro. Entre el dolor y las lágrimas, Dash escucho el sonido de una caja de metal abriéndose y cerrándose.  
"¡Lo tengo! Dime Dash, ¿Por qué le llaman aserradora? Porque cierra; y eso no lo puedo hacer con cuchillo."  
Pinkie puso la herramienta en la ya abierta herida del último intento. Parada en sus cuartos traseros, aserró el ala con sus cuartos frontales. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la sierra pasó por el hueso y la piel. El solo sentimiento de los dientes de la sierra hizo que Dash quisiera vomitar. Miró débilmente mientras se le retiraba el ala y la ponía en una mesa. Pinkie se dirigió a la siguiente ala y comenzó a aserrar. Dash no se resistió esta ves; ella se había rendido ya no luchaba ni gritaba de agonía. Abruptamente, el aserrado se pasó. Pinkie no había terminado, el ala estaba colgando de un pedazo.  
"Oye Dash," Pinkie dijo "¡Piensa rápido!"  
De improviso, Pinkie jaló el ala con toda su fuerza. El hueso se rompió y quedó solo la piel, luego esa ser rompió. Este forcejeo había arrancado un buena parte de la piel de su espalda. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la inesperada herida. Su pelvis se tensionó, Dash sintió un tibio líquido por sus piernas, y su fuerte e interminable sinfonía de dolor llenó la habitación. Sin capacidad de contener el aliento, se desmayó.  
Dash se despertó sorpresivamente. Un hilo de orina llenaba el suelo. Mientras su visión se acostumbraba de nuevo a la luz, ella notó a una muy decepcionada Pinkie Pie quitando enorme jeringa de adrenalina de su pecho. Cruzando los brazos, la frustrada Pinkie Pie se paró en frente de su víctima.  
"¿Acaso nadie te ha enseñado modales? Es de mala educación quedarse dormido cuando alguien te invita a pasar el tiempo que él. ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo entrara a tu casa y me fuera a dormir? Oh, lo siento Dash, eres tan aburrida que creo que me tomaré un descanso. ¿Acaso crees que me gusta hacer esto sol? Te dije lo emocionada que estaba cuando me enteré que sería la última. Estaba tan feliz de tener una amiga conmigo mientras trabajaba. Pero NOOOO. Tenías que ser desconsiderada. Sabes, yo pensé que eras fuerte. Pensé que podrías soportar cualquier cosa. ¡He tenido a potrillos que ha soportado más que tú! ¿Quieres que sea niñera? ¿Ah? ¿Así es como quieres que te recuerde, como una bebé?"  
Mientras Pinkie descansaba para tomar un respiro, Dash parpadeaba y gemía débilmente. Su espalda estaba en agonía, sus costados le ardían y había un intenso dolor en una de sus piernas. Mientras parpadeaba de nuevo, notó que Pinkie se ponía algo rojo en la boca y comenzaba a masticar. Notando esto, Dash la miró, Pinkie rápidamente tragó lo que tenía en la boca.  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó Pinkie "Ah, ¿esto?" Ella tomó otro pedazo. "Bueno, mientras TÚ estabas dormida, me impacienté un poco y me conseguí una pequeña muestra. La tomé de tu pierna, no estás mal. ¿Quieres un poco?"  
Sin esperar respuesta, Pinkie metió el pedazo de carne en la boca del Pegaso. Dash se asqueó y lo escupió inmediatamente. Pinkie se agachó y tomó el pedazo de carne. "Si no lo querías, pudiste haber dicho que no." Pensó por un momento y se tragó el pedazo de carne "Como si nunca hubieras probado mis cupcakes antes."  
Comiendo, se fijó en la pequeña lata en el carrito. Quitó la tapa, revelando que estaba llena de carbón al rojo vivo. Descansando encima de los carbones, había varias agujas de tamaño grande. Mientras la adrenalina llenaba sus venas, Dash fue invadida por el pánico otra vez. Tomando la lata, Pinkie se posó a la izquierda de Dash. Con unas pinzas en su boca, Pinkie cuidadosamente tomo una aguja y la posiciona en la comisura entre la pierna y la pezuña. Luego tomó un martillo y comenzó a apuntar cuidadosamente.  
"¡No Pinkie!" gritó Dash. "NO NO"  
El martillo bajó y la aguja atravesó su piel. El ardiente dolor fue simplemente demasiado. Dash gritó y jaló de las correas, causándose heridas. Pinkie intentó poner otra aguja, pero no podía apuntar bien, y dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. Cuando Pinkie puso el martillo por detrás de su cabeza para hacer dar un buen golpe, Dash estalló en llanto.  
"¡PORFAVOR PARA! ¡PORFAVOR PORFAVOR PARA!"  
Pinkie giró sus ojos. Dejando a un lado el martillo y las pinzas, regresó al frente de su amiga y miró al quebrado Pegaso. Gilda no lloró tanto cuando tenía un parasprite vivo atracado en su garganta. Pinkie reflexionó por un minuto que debía hacer después, de la nada, tuvo un rayo de inspiración.  
Rotando el engranaje del aparejo, Pinkie apoyó a Das en su espalda, se dirigió a las piernas, llevando consigo sus herramientas y clavó una púa ardiente en la base de las pesuñas de la Pegaso. Mientras Dash gritaba de dolor, Pinkie regreso a su carrito y sacó una enorme batería un controlador, que llevó a donde estaba trabajando. Puso los cables de cobre en las púas que es encontraban en las pesuñas de Dash, luego le hizo un guiño a Dash y activó el interruptor.  
La electricidad atravesó el cuerpo de Dash. El pony azul reaccionó de inmediato, su cuerpo tembló y sus músculos se tensionaron. Su cintura quedó suspendida en el aire y sus ojos se voltearon y dejó salir un profundo grito de su garganta. Pinkie rio y bailó en su lugar, se agachó y aumentó la potencia. Dash convulsionó incontrolablemente y su vejiga se vació de nuevo.  
Después de unos 5 minutos, Pinkie apagó el aparato. Hebras rosadas se tallaban en el pelo alrededor de sus pesuñas y carne cocinada comenzaba a humear. Pinkie volvió a poner a Dash de cabeza e intentó que el delirante pony le prestara atención.  
"¿Dash? ¡Dash! Rainbow Dash, ¡Despierta!" Dash gimió y se las arregló para recuperar débilmente su conciencia. Pinkie estudió su obra, luego sacó su maleta médica y saca una enorme jeringa, "Muy bien, tiempo del último round."  
Dash se concentró en la aguja, lo que Pinkie tomó como una pregunta sobre qué era eso.  
"Esto solo es una cosita para quitarte el dolor," Informó Pinkie mientras caminaba hacía la ya arruinada espalda de su víctima. Dash se quejó mientras Pinkie clavaba una aguja en la espalda baja del pony. Regresando al frente de su amiga otra vez, Pinkie se sentó y aclaró.  
"En unos cuantos minutos, no podrás sentir nada por debajo de tu tórax. Entonces podrás estar despierta para ver la cosecha."  
Dash comenzó a llorar de nuevo "¿Pinkie?"  
"¿Sí?"  
"Quiero ir a casa," Dash gimió.  
"Sí, puedo ver que eso quieres," le respondió el pony fiestero. "A veces, simplemente quisiera rendirme y decir 'ya me casé de esto' e irme a dormir. Pero, ¿sabes algo? No puedes huir de tus responsabilidades. Tienes que obligarte a ti misma a afrontar los nuevos desafíos que se presenten. Es la única forma en la que se puede avanzar en la vida."  
Dash inclinó su cabeza y lloró.  
Los minutos pasaron y la droga hizo efecto. Eventualmente, Dash se adormeció completamente desde su pecho hasta sus piernas. En este punto Pinkie se acercó con un escalpelo. Sonriendo a Dash, Pinkie hizo un enorme corte en la pelvis, justo por encima de su entrepierna. Volteando el cuerpo de Dash, Pinkie hizo una incisión similar por debajo de sus costillas. Finalmente, Pinkie hizo un largo corte vertical por el estómago de Dash que conectaba ambas incisiones. Pinkie cuidadosamente abrió el abdomen y cogió sus intestinos. Mientras ella separaba los órganos del resto del tracto digestivo y los sacaba por la nueva cavidad, Pinkie estaba llena de júbilo. Riendo mientras destripaba a su amiga, ella comenzó a hacer bromas. Dash, cada vez más cansada por la pérdida de sangre, trataba desesperadamente de no mirar el macabro acto de comedia.  
"Mírame, ¡Soy Rarity!" dice riendo Pinkie, poniendo un intestino alrededor de su cuello salpicando sangre por todas partes. "¿Acaso esta bufanda no es hermosíiiiiiisima?"  
Regresando al interior, cortó un pedazo más pequeño de intestino delgado. Sacando el exceso de excremento, Pinkie se puso el órgano entre los dientes, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. "Los dentistas dicen que debes usar hilo dental todos los días, Dash."  
Dash ya no podía notar lo que sucedía. El shock estaba causando que se desvaneciera. Decepcionada, Pinkie regresó a los órganos de su compañera, deteniendo su rutina.  
"Aw, todavía no te vayas Dash." Pinkie comenzó a sacar el resto de los órganos de Dash, deteniéndose cada vez "Sé que puedo ser un verdadero páncreas, pero solo me hago hígado por ti. Tienes que aprender a animarte. Muchacha, estos chistes se ponen mejor, hay que tener estómago para ellos."  
Pinkie puso los restos del cuerpo descartados en un balde, deteniéndose un poco en el último "Oh una gaita" dijo, poniendo el final de esófago en su boca y el estómago en su brazo. Sopló y algo de ácido tocó su lengua. "¡Eww! Oh mira, ahí están tu cupcacke, Dash."  
Dash ya no oía a su torturadora. Había perdido la consciencia minutos atrás. Pinkie, insatisfecha, inyectó a Dash otra dosis de adrenalina. Dash despertó por última vez, su corazón palpitaba, sangre tibia caía sobre su pecho en grandes cantidades. No duraría mucho esta vez.  
Pinkie volteó de nuevo a Dash, acercándose al pecho del pony azul, con el escalpelo listo.  
"Sabes, Rainbow Dash, estoy decepcionada. Pensé que durarías más. Realmente quería pasar más tiempo contigo antes de que llegáramos aquí. Pero supongo que es mi culpa, debía tomar las cosas un poco más despacio. ¡Fue un verdadero placer conocerte Dash!"  
La hoja atravesó la piel de su azul garganta y subió hasta su barbilla. Y de nuevo abajo. Lo último que sintió Dash fue el dolor de la piel de su garganta siendo arrancada de su cráneo y el metal de la hoja en sus dientes.  
Luego de esto, se había ido.

Pinkie se miraba en un espejo. Ella había hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniendo intactos incluso los párpados, guiñó el ojo y Dash guiñó en respuesta. Pinkie sonrió.  
Pero aun así, ella estaba triste, porque su amiga se había ido. Dash solo duró 50 minutos, ni cerca de lo que Pinkie hubiese querido que durara. Miró de nuevo el cadáver en medio de la habitación, los últimos de los fluidos de su amiga cayendo en un charco. Sip, no más Rainbow Dash.  
Después de mirarla, Pinkie asintió. Se dio cuenta del hecho de que no había mucho daño en el cadáver. "De hecho" murmuró la pony rosada, "creo que…" Una idea surgió en su cabeza. Ellas era buena cociendo y tenía todas las piezas, todo lo que tenía que hacer, era ponerlas juntas de nuevo. Sí, solo tenía que hacer unas cuantas reparaciones y bingo, tendía a Rainbow Dash para siempre. De hecho, pensó Pinkie, eso es lo que haré a todas mis mejores amigas cuando sus números salgan. Estaba emocionadísima, se fue directo a su máquina de coser para comenzar. Los cupcakes podían esperar; Pinkie tenía una amiga que hacer.


	3. La Teoria de My Little Pony (NSFW)

_La Teoría de My Little Pony_

_(Nota del Autor: __ watch?v=SFTLXDhYKz8)_

Probablemente todos han oído acerca de la nueva generación de My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. Ha sido, por una razón u otra, un sensación masiva. Aunque te guste o no te guste el show, tienes que admitir que su éxito es impresionante.

Sin embargo, surge una pregunta. Lauren Faust ha trabajado en otros shows populares, y ha estado trabajando en su propia línea de juguetes, Las Chicas Galácticas. ¿Cómo termino haciendo un remake de unos juguetes de los 80, en vez de trabajar en las ideas de su propio show? Podría ser que se siente nostálgica sobre su niñez jugando con juguetes de MLP, pero además, ¿Qué artista no preferiría trabajar en sus propias ideas?

Leí esta historia en las noticias hace unos años. Era sobre 6 chicas, quienes todas fueron a la misma escuela, y murieron en el mismo día, el 18 de Enero de 1989. Un amigo de Carolina del Norte me envió un artículo de un pequeño periódico local. Me olvide de el hasta que estaba viendo unos cuantos episodios de MLP, y me di cuenta de que las personajes principales eran sorprendentemente parecidas a las chicas que murieron. Decidí buscar el artículo otra vez. O el periódico había cerrado o recuerdo mal el nombre, así que intente localizar a mi viejo amigo del World of Warcraft y le pedí el artículo. Resulta que tenía el archivo salvado en su computadora. ¡Y tenía razón! ¡Definitivamente hay una conexión aquí!

La primera chica, llamada Samantha Gales, obviamente fue la inspiración para Fluttershy. Una chica tímida e introvertida, pero lo que sus compañeros de clase no sabían era que era constantemente abusada en su casa por su madre y padrastro. Su madre la tuvo cuando tenía 15, y culpo a la pobre Samantha por arruinar su vida. Esto hizo a Samantha cohibida. Cuando su padrastro se mudó a su casa, el abandono empeoro. A su padrastro nunca le gusto tener que cuidar a Samantha cuando su madre se iba, así que la encerraba en el sótano y la dejaba, algunas veces todo un día. Su madre aceptaba, y, mientras crecía, golpeaba a Samantha por hablar sin permiso. Cuando su hermanastra nació, el abuso empeoro considerablemente. No la alimentarían, la obligarían a dormir afuera, y algunas veces incluso la golpeaban. Como se vestía mal y tenía poca auto-estima, los otros niños se burlaban de ella en la escuela. Sus únicos amigos eran los animales que rescataba, pero su familia la obligaba a deshacerse de ellos. Se suicidó tomando una sobredosis de Valium.

La segunda, llamada Janice Walters, siempre fue una de las chicas populares. Era rica, inteligente, hermosa y parecía vivir una vida perfecta. Sin embargo, sus padres peleaban constantemente y solo estaban juntos en público. Tenía que mantenerse a un estándar alto, lo que la hizo una perfeccionista. Quería ser una diseñadora y vivir en Paris, pero sus padres querían que ser quedara en Carolina y se casara con un buen hombre, uno de buena familia y alto ingreso. La mayoría del tiempo, sus padres la ignoraban. Sus padres solo se preocupaban de parecer ricos y de alta clase, pero en la realidad, su madre se casó con su padre por el dinero, y desde que ha acumulado bastantes deudas, han empezado a perder dinero, rápidamente. Fue por esto que se interesó en la moda, quería hacer sus propias prendas para seguir pareciendo rica. Murió en un accidente de tránsito, cuando su madre y padre empezaron a discutir sobre dinero mientras él estaba conduciendo. Su cuello se rompió en el impacto y murió al instante. Claramente fue la inspiración para Rarity.

Entonces estaba Alexandra Matthews. Alex era una chica competitiva. Siempre busco ser la mejor de los mejores, especialmente en los deportes, el atletismo en particular. Su padre siempre quiso un chico, y ya que su madre fue declarada incapaz de tener otro niño, decidió criarla como si fuera su hijo. De todos modos, amaba a su padre y madre, y era más que feliz de hacer deportes con su padre. Incluso lo superaba. Esto la hizo popular, y para cuando estaba en la secundaria, era buscada por equipos atléticos de todo el país. Esto la hizo esforzarse incluso más. Siempre había querido competir en las Olimpiadas. Sin embargo, cuando tenía 15, su madre, a la que le habían dicho que nunca tendría otro niño, tuvo un hijo. Después de eso, sus padres no le prestaron mucha atención, lo que la hizo incluso más determinada a triunfar. Termino sobre-esforzándose en el Atletismo, se distrajo de sus amigos, sus notas e incluso su higiene personal. Llego a un punto en la que se desesperó tanto, que empezó a tomar esteroides. Lo que ella y su familia no sabían era que tenía una condición de corazón menor que los esteroides empeoraron. Termino colapsándose en una carrera debido a una complicación del corazón. Murió en el hospital unos pocos días después. En el show, Rainbow Dash parece la más similar.

La chica más similar a Applejack, Jamie Sanders, era una chica de campo, justo como el personaje al que inspiro. Lo que el show no mostró era que su granja era un fracaso, y su familia siempre sufría por dinero. A menudo tenía que hacer trabajos raros o peligrosos para intentar ayudar a su familia. Tenía muchos hermanos y hermanas, y ella era la segunda, lo que significa que ella y su hermano mayor tenían que cuidar a los menores. Esto significa que nunca tenía tiempo para salir con sus amigos, o hacer alguna actividad extra, o siquiera hacer su tarea la mayoría de las noches. Tenía una tía, de la que venía su familia en Manhattan, quien le ofrecía mandarle dinero y apoyar a sus padres, pero siempre fueron orgullosos y se opusieron. Esto fue así hasta que su madre murió de un ataque al corazón en 1986. Su padre le siguió poco tiempo después, habiéndose matado al no poder soportar la presión de cuidar a todos los niños. Fueron adoptados por su abuela ya senil, quien era incapaz de cuidar de ellos realmente. Jamie a menudo ayudaba en el trabajo de su otra familia, para poder mantener a la suya. Murió cuando cayó en una trituradora de madera.

La inspiración de Pinkie Pie probablemente tiene la historia más triste. Katherine Jackson fue una niña del orfanato, y se movía de hogar a hogar. Su padre mato a su madre y a el mismo en un ataque de rabia cuando tenía 5, y nunca pudo acostumbrarse a un buen hogar. Algunas de sus familias adoptivas simplemente estaban interesadas en el apoyo financiero que adoptar a un niño traería, y no le hacían caso. Incluso cuando estaba en un buen hogar con una buena familia, las viejas memorias todavía la perseguían, rompiendo su frágil cordura en pedazos. Tenía pesadillas de su madre gritando y sangrando y su padre gritándole, diciéndole que ella seguía. Para cuando estaba en secundaria, se quebró completamente. Empezó a alucinar y a actuar raro en clase. Los otros niños e incluso los profesores asumían que simplemente era hiperactiva e intentaba ser graciosa. Solía dibujar y escribir sobre cosas fantásticas, y se vestía exageradamente. Mientras su condición seguía empeorando, las voces e imágenes se hicieron más reales y exigentes. Murió cuando salto de un edificio, una de las voces le dijo que podía volar. Lo que hace todo más raro es que Lauren originalmente diseño a Pinkie Pie para ser una Pegaso, como se ve en los sketches de desarrollo

La última, la inspiración de Twilight Sparkle, era una estudiante con el nombre de Cynthia Little. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a un estándar alto desde joven. Su hermano mayor siempre obtenía premios atléticos y académicos, y se esperaba de ella lo mismo. Termino olvidándose de otras facetas de su vida para asegurarse de que obtuviera buenas notas. Por un tiempo, esto funciono. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de sus logros y les presumían a sus amigas que no tenían un hijo prodigio, sino dos. Así fue hasta que academia privada para dotados se interesó en ella, entre otros estudiantes avanzados. Sabía que esto sería la mejor oportunidad que tenía para probarse como una hija perfecta. Pero la presión era alta. Sabía que había puestos limitados para los nuevos estudiantes, y sabía que habría que hacer un escrito y un ensayo para calificar. Se desesperó. Estudiaba al punto de que apenas comía, y nunca dormía. Mientras el examen se acercaba, entro en pánico, y encontró una copia del ensayo en línea, y decidió hacer trampa en el examen. Cuando la descubrieron, sus padres estaban horrorizados. Cayó en una profunda depresión, y, eventualmente, se colgó para salvarse de la pena de ser una hija imperfecta.

Tal vez te preguntas porque Lauren Faust se hubiera inspirado en eventos tan deprimentes para hacer un show para niños. Tal vez sintió la rara necesidad de darle a las chicas un final, o tal vez para contar sus historias en cualquier forma que pudiera. Piénsalo. En un episodio llamado "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", cada pony describe como obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks. Rainbow Dash fue capaz de hacer un Sonic Rainboom, que fue visto por todas las protagonistas el mismo día y les permitió obtener sus Cutie Marks, recuerda al hecho de que todas las chicas murieron el mismo día. Y en el show, Fluttershy es capaz de cuidar a los animales que ama, Rarity es una diseñadora exitosa con unos padres que la quieren, Rainbow Dash es una gran atleta, Applejack tiene una granja exitosa, Pinkie Pie es feliz y no le importa el mundo, y Twilight Sparkle fue aceptada en una escuela exclusiva. Tal vez, simplemente tal vez, quería darles la vida que las chicas siempre quisieron.

Y creo que son felices.

_No es Creepypasta, pero anda que es algo triste, la verdad, a mí me gusto, pero no sé si a ustedes les guste, y si les gusto, agradecería que enviaran sus Reviews, y si no les gusta, pues no hagan nada, pero van a ver, voy a quitar su poster y voy a poner la de Paquita la del Barrio, ahí me van a ver, con mi poster autografiado de Paquita la del Barrio, pero como sea, hasta pronto, ahí se ven, cuídense y piérdanse, perdón, quise decir, cuídense, o no, es en serio, piérdanse…_


	4. Sweet Apple Massacre

Sweet Apple Massacre

Big Macintosh estudió los muchos árboles de manzanas que componen Sweet Apple Acres. Estaba cerca de la temporada de recolección de manzanas una vez más, y parecía como si tuvieran una buena cosecha este año. Él asintió, satisfecho. Su hermana Applejack se acercó a él.  
"Whoo, hola chico!, me alegro de que no te lesionaste esta vez, Big Macintosh" dijo "¡Porqué hay incluso más manzanas en esos árboles que la temporada anterior!".  
Eeyup!" Big Macintosh respondió, en su forma tan característica. "Hay muchísimas manzanas".  
Applejack quedó en silencio por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa contra su melena rubia. "Oye, ¿no has visto en alguna parte a Apple Bloom?, la he buscado todo el día, pero no está por ningún lado".  
Big Mac negó con la cabeza "Sorry sis, no la he visto".  
"¡Maldición! esa tonta potranca probablemente se ha ido por ahí con sus amigas, espero que no se haya metido en aluna travesura, o habrá heno que pagar!"

"No te preocupes, Applejack", respondió. "Estoy seguro de que está perfectamente bien, pero de todos modos tengo que ir al establo, hay algunas manzanas que puse para elaborar la sidra de manzana. He recolectado algunas manzanas especialmente más temprano, bien maduras y regordetas, pero no se van a hacer la sidra por si sola".  
Applejack rio. "Seguro que tu amas la sidra, ¿No? Sólo asegúrate a Apple Bloom volver a sus cascos otra vez, ¡todos sabemos lo que pasó la última vez!"  
Big Macintosh rio junto con su hermana. "Eeyup!"  
El gran pony rojo corrió hacia el granero, y cerró suavemente la puerta. Él abrió una puerta-trampa con la boca y bajó las escaleras en una vieja bodega de manzanas en desuso. Por lo general, se llenaba de basura, chatarra, arados viejos y desgastados, una vieja soga y otras cosas que habían sobrevivido a su utilidad. Big Macintosh a menudo viene aquí a cuando quiere alejarme de todo el mundo, a descansar por un tiempo en paz y tranquilidad.  
Hoy ha sido diferente, sin embargo. La vieja soga, que al menos había encontrado un nuevo uso, ya que en un espacio se encontraban Apple Bloom y sus compañeras del Cutie Mark Crusaders Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, atadas y amordazadas, apoyadas contra la pared. Tres pares de ojos asustados, que miraban a Big Macintosh mientras se acercaba.  
"Ahora Bien, ustedes tres potrancas", dijo, tan plácidamente como siempre. "Ustedes necesitan aprender una lección". Es necesario aprender a no perder el tiempo ni meterse con Big Macintosh. Lo único que quiero es paz y tranquilidad", dijo, mirando directamente a Apple Bloom. La pequeña yegua pelirroja se encogió ante su mirada. "Todo lo que quiero es una vida tranquila sin todas ustedes Cutie Mark Crusaders corriendo por todos lados haciendo ruido. Cuando termine con ustedes, ya no habrá más ruido".  
Como se acercaba Big Macintosh, Scootaloo empezó a batir sus alas, luchando por salirse de la tierra. Big Macintosh se rio, y tomó una de sus alas. La torció, al principio lentamente, mirando el dolor creciente en sus ojos, pero luego la tiro fuerte, con una leve sonrisa cuando oyó el chasquido y el gemido sordo que provenía de Scootaloo. Luego la tiró al suelo.  
"Tus alas son inútiles, potra tonta", dijo amablemente, Luego fue a una caja de herramientas y sacó un cuchillo oxidado con una hoja dentada y la dejó caer delante de las tres potrancas. "Ahora voy quitarme esos chistes", dijo, "La primera que grite le cortaré la lengua".  
Quitó la mordaza de Sweetie belle en primer lugar. Ella lo miró con terror, pero se las arregló para quedarse tranquila. A continuación, lo mismo con Scootaloo. Dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y respiraba con dificultad, aun con el dolor de su ala rota, pero logró resistir la tentación. Finalmente, le quita la mordaza a su hermana Apple Bloom. Ella lo miró fijamente con sus ojos grandes y redondos, llenos de miedo y la incomprensión. Este fue Big Macintosh su hermano mayor y el alma más gentil. ¿No? ¿Seguramente esto era una broma horrible? Pero ella había visto lo que había hecho al ala de Scootaloo, y definitivamente no era una broma. Ella respiró profundo.  
"APPLEJA-"  
Big Macintosh metió su pezuña en la boca de Apple Bloom, silenciando sus gritos. Él suspiró y movió la cabeza. "Te dije que no gritaras, debes escuchar a tu hermano mayor".  
"Voy…Voy a gritar y gritar de nuevo hasta que Applejack escuche y, y…" Apple Bloom dijo vacilante.  
"Ya sé, a poco espero que sí´. Después de todo, todavía no le perdono a Applejack por la lesión que me hizo la temporada Apple-buck pasada. Si desean que Applejack se le una todos ustedes aquí, tendrán que gritar más fuerte. Yo por uno más, le doy la bienvenida a su compañía. Pero ahora, al grano".  
Big Macintosh tomó el cuchillo y se cernía sobre Apple Bloom que se agachaba.  
Él la inmovilizó con su poderosa pezuña y puso el cuchillo sobre la boca de Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle vomitó a la vista, los trozos de espesa y amarilla sustancia olor acido salpicada en gran cantidad sobre el suelo.  
Scootaloo se las arregló para no sentirse enferma, pero jadeo y sollozó y se ahogó con el pánico. Big Macintosh forzando la boca abierta de Apple Bloom y con un poco de esfuerzo le cortó la lengua. Apple Bloom trató de gritar pero tenía la boca llena de sangre, por lo que era un murmullo apagado. Después de un rato se dejó caer, con las lágrimas en sus ojos, por la sangre derramada y por la conmoción. Big Macintosh tomó la lengua y la enrolló en el charco pútrido de vomito en el suelo. Le sonrió a Scootaloo.  
¿Tienes Hambre?  
Scootaloo sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, le echó una mirada desafiante "Si Rainbow Dash estuviera aquí, te sacaría la mierda de una patada...a ti, a ti... ¡Maniático!".  
Big Macintosh se encogió de hombros "Oh, bueno, yo no estaría seguro de eso. Rainbow Dash no es tan dura como se cree". Metió la lengua llena de vomito en la boca de Scootaloo, y utilizó su casco para sujetar la boca cerrada. "¡No vayas a tratar de escupir!", dijo con calma y con una leve sonrisa, la potranca luchaba por escaparse y se retorcía. "¿Tu madre nunca te dijo lo importante que es masticar la comida?".  
Scootaloo cerró los ojos y batió su única ala buena desesperadamente al tiempo de tragar la lengua de Apple Bloom. Big Macintosh, todavía con Scootaloo retorciéndose hacia abajo con sus patas fuertes, después se monta sobre la yegua de color naranja y deslizó su pene sobre la apretada y virgen vagina de Scootaloo, Violándola por varios minutos, mientras Sweetie Belle seguía observando temblando de repugnancia. Apple Bloom seguía fría, la sangre todavía brotaba de su desgarrada boca.  
"Cutie Mark Crusaders, víctimas de violación", dijo Big Macintosh con ternura como burla mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo con Scootaloo, seguido de una risa suave. "Supongo que todas ustedes buscan su propósito en la vida, ahora, veo que sus talento especial es ser violadas..Eeyup!"  
Finalmente se retiró de Scootaloo, agarró su cabeza firmemente y repetidamente la golpeó muy duro en su nariz, haciendo que chorreara sangre. Cogió un poco de sangre y parte del vomito de Sweetie Belle con su lengua y lo sostuvo en su boca, de modo que lo mezcla con la saliva, y luego lo lleva a la boca a Scootaloo y lo escupe en la boca de la pequeña potranca. Sujetando su pata en la boca y en su nariz ahogándola y, finalmente, no tuvo otro remedio que tragar.  
Como Scootaloo vomitó, le escupió y gritó, se volvió hacia Sweetie Belle. La agarró con facilidad, ya estaba demasiado conmocionada y traumatizada como para responder, y con aparente diversión, Big Mac introdujo su cuerno en el trasero de Scootaloo. El cuerno era demasiado grande y duro que rompió la piel alrededor del culo de la potranca, y la sangre y materia fecal corría y caía sobre la cara de Sweetie Belle, al igual que la orina mientras Scootaloo se molesta.  
"Sigue haciéndolo, Sweetie Belle", dijo Big Mac, el unicornio siguió haciéndolo, ahora más lento pero sin pausas. Su melena bien cuidada, rosa como color natural, ahora se tiñe de rojo sangre y marrón brillando por la humedad de la orina y la sangre. "Si paras, iré para allá, y, trataré de ser creativo. Puedo parecer un poco bruto, pero en realidad soy un semental muy creativo, tu sabes", dijo Big Mac, con un giño. "Eeyup!".  
Fue donde Apple Bloom y penetró el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana pequeña. Mientras abusó de ella, tomó un cuchillo, aguo y brillante, y en rodajas abrió su costado, haciendo que sus intestinos brillantes fueran húmedamente hacia el suelo. Miró por encima, y se alegró de ver que Sweetie Belle siguió en su asunto con Scootaloo, y su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y heces y gemía.  
Se fue donde Apple Bloom y penetró el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermana pequeña con su polla dura. Mientras que él la violaba, él consiguió otro cuchillo, este agudo y brillante, y le corto el flanco, haciendo que sus intestinos brillantes y húmedos caigan al suelo. Miró por encima, y se alegró de ver que Sweetie Belle todavía estaba usando su cuerno para penetrar analmente Scootaloo, y su rostro estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y heces y orina.  
Volvió de vuelta hacia su pequeña hermana y recogió sus entrañas carmesí y las envolvió sobre su cuello, mientras seguía abusándola después tiró y tiró que hasta que la envolvió con tanta fuerza que le rompió la tráquea. Ahora estaba totalmente muerta, pero Big Mac seguía follándola con furia hasta que su cuerpo se deformó y colapso en un temblorosa, masa amorfa de piel, sangre y carne. El perineo se había caído, dejando solamente un rojo y enorme vacío. Él siguió hasta que termino follando nada más que un orificio hinchado y ensangrentado, luego descarto el cuerpo de ella, como si no fuera más que una manzana podrida.  
A continuación tomó el cuchillo y agarró Sweetie Belle dejándola a un lado. Tomó el cuchillo y lo forzó en el ano en ruinas de scootaloo y con movimiento brusco llevo el cuchillo desde el culo hasta su vientre haciendo que todas sus entrañas cayeran, a continuación agarró su cabeza, torciéndola y arrancándola con su inmensa fuerza, la follo por la boca y luego la arrojó a un lado, manteniendo relaciones con su cuerpo sin cabeza, tanto en la vagina como en el culo hasta que se aburrió.  
Sweetie Belle era la última de las CMC que quedaba.  
Apenas consciente, dominada por el hedor de la sangre, orinas y mierda que le cubrió el cuerno y la cara.  
Big Macintosh la tomó y clavó un cuchillo sobre su ojo verde, torciéndolo, haciendo que el líquido vítreo llegara hasta el mango del cuchillo. En ese momento, Sweetie Belle dejó escapar un grito ronco y sin querer vacío sus intestinos, y el aroma de la sangre, fecas y orinas llenaban la bodega de manzanas, una vez más. Repite la acción con su ojo derecho, mientras apretaba su pata sobre la boca para acallar sus gritos agonizantes. Lamió el líquido vitro que se filtraba por el cuchillo, y luego empezó a cortar su pata delantera izquierda con el cuchillo oxidado. El cuchillo, a pesar de ser contundente, tuvo que aplicar fuerza titánica para atravesar pierna, pellejo, y cartílago, pero finalmente el hueso se astillo y la pierna se desprendió sola del cuerpo.  
Repitió la misma acción con las otras piernas, quedando solo muñones sangrientos en el suelo, con el ligamento viscoso blanco y los fragmentos rotos del hueso que colgando hacia fuera. En algún punto Sweetie Belle se había desmayado, el dolor abrumador era demasiado para ella como para soportar.  
Entonces, el utiliza el cuchillo de arrancar el ojo izquierdo y metió su pene en la cavidad ocular, penetrando en repetidas ocasiones profundamente en su cerebro, disfrutando la sensación de lo ajustado de su cráneo, alrededor de su eje duro y como la cálida y blanda materia-cerebral se sentía frente a la punta de su pene palpitante. Al fin el torció el cuello Sweetie Belle. Después de haber terminado de violar su cráneo, lo resquebrajo con un golpe rápido de la pezuña, se inclinó y se comió parte del cerebro expuesto, teniendo cuidado de escupir algunos fragmentos de hueso del cráneo que se habían mesclado mientras masticaba. Estaba caliente y viscosa y dura, y se pegaban a la parte posterior de la garganta. Tragó saliva, y luego violo a Sweetie Belle por el culo hasta que lo desgarró y su pene hinchado se unta con lo poco que quedaba la materia fecal en el recto.  
Tomó una de las piernas de Sweetie Belle y la metió dentro de su culo, y luego follo los órganos de Apple Bloom y Scootaloo de la misma manera, forzando este procedimiento hasta lo que más sus cadáveres lo podían. Pensó en lo extraño de que los trozos inertes de carne desgarrada que estaba usando para follar con la pierna Sweetie Belle estaban tan vibrantes y vivos como hace poco tiempo.  
Pero ahora, las tres estaban muertas, y terminó por chorros su carga voluminosa en la parte posterior destruida de Apple Bloom. Vio con satisfacción como el semen y la sangre y la mierda mezclados entre sí, formando un charco marrón espumoso. Se inclinó y lamió con avidez algunos de ellos con su lengua, presionando el fondo de su cavidad anal para no perder ninguna gota, dejando que unos goteos por la barbilla. Sabía mal, por supuesto, una baba rancia y penetrante que quemó la garganta, pero se sentía tan satisfactorio. Se tragó la sucia sustancia viscosa, y se limpió la boca con un casco. Ya estaba hecho. Big Mac finalmente obtener su paz y tranquilidad.  
"Hey Big Mac, ¿estás allí?"  
Era Applejack. Big Mac apreció los cadáveres apenas reconocibles de las CMC, quedando satisfecho por su trabajo, pero un poco decepcionado por ser rápido y fácil. Ahora…El turno de Applejack, un verdadero reto, ya que era la mejor atleta de todo Ponyville, incluso tuvo todos los trofeos de Ponyville para probarlo. Y por supuesto, no la perdonaba aún por la lesión. Sintió su pene rígido, anticipado para la acción otra vez  
"Hey Big Mac, dije ¿estás allí?" se oyó la voz cantarina de Applejack cada vez más insistente.  
"Sí, seguro, estoy aquí. Oye hermana, ven un rato, tengo algo que mostrarte"  
"Claro!, ¿qué cosa es?"  
"Es una sorpresa"  
"Oh, muchacho, te juro que amo las sorpresas!, estoy segura de que es algo muy bonito"  
¿Algo bonito? Big Macintosh miró los restos destrozados y mutilados de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa  
"Eeyup!"

_Cielos, hoy me sentí extremadamente inspirado, me pregunto porque será, bueno, supongo que es porque esta sección de Creepypastas está siendo bien recibida por los lectores, bueno, gracias por sus críticas y comentarios, y me gustaría que dieran su opinión acerca de este nuevo Creepypasta, que si bien, ya (seguramente) fue publicado en Fanfiction, aun así me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de este fic, ya saben, para compartir sus temores acerca de esta maravillosa serie, bueno, hasta luego, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Ultimate Pokemon Sex Advanced_


	5. Rainbow Factory (NSFW)

Rainbow Factory

_"La historia de un Arcoíris no es tan linda y buena, como la historia que usamos para la yerba buena..."_

Hay muchísimos rumores acerca de cómo los arcoíris son creados en Equestria. Aunque hay muchos Pegasos-Ponys contratados para trabajar en la Fabrica del Arcoíris, casi todos ellos cumplen tareas de menor importancia. Lo que se sabe es que las grandes corrientes de **Spectra**, que constituyen los colores individuales de un arcoíris, fluyen a travez de largas rejillas hacia hondos contenedores. Desde ahí, los empleados cuidadosamente mezclan el **Spectra** en las piletas de arcoíris coagulado, que fluyen y corren a través de la fábrica y rodean la ciudad.

Luego, la mezcla baja hacia el nivel inferior, donde otros empleados la atomizan y guardan hasta que los empleados activos del clima la distribuyen por Equestria. Sin embargo, nadie sabe cómo el **Spectra** es creado. Nunca se ve que se traigan ningún tipo de suministros hacia la fábrica, dejando a todos sin siquiera una pista de como los arcoíris son verdaderamente creados.

Los turistas que visitan la fábrica son llevados hacia una pared extremadamente ancha y plana, con muchas puertas metálicas que permiten el acceso a cualquier pony en el momento que deseen.  
Mientras que las mayoría de las salas de la misma son libres para ser visitadas, la planta superior de **La Fabrica/b] está protegida por señales de riesgo toxico y muerte súbita, la pared que la rodea no está hecha de las limpias y claras nubes de la ciudad de los Pegasos, sino de negra, espesa y quieta niebla.  
Hacerse empleado de la planta superior significa sacrificar cualquier tipo de vida que se llevaba en el exterior de aquellas paredes.**

Los empleados están obligados a guardar silencio y se les prohíbe abandonar el trabajo o la fábrica misma. Aquellos pocos que decidieron y lograron escapar están muy perturbados o heridos física y psicológicamente como para poder contar lo que ocurre.

Muchas hipótesis fueron hechas; Energía oscura de Unicornios enemigos capturados; químicos y riesgos biológicos que ningún Pony podría soportar, e incluso rumores de una hermana desconocida de Celestia, destinada a crear el Spectra en vez de levantar la Luna o el Sol. Ninguna de esas conclusiones podría estar más equivocada.

_**"Pero la historia de un arcoíris se pondrá mejor, si tú sabes de donde se crea todo ese color..."**_****

"¡Vamos Orión, llegaremos tarde a nuestro examen final!" le dijo Scootaloo a su amigo.

Ella era más grande ahora, estaba en su año final de la escuela de vuelo. Al igual que los otros Pegasos de la escuela, estaba tremendamente nerviosa por el examen final. Aquellos que aprobaran se les garantizaban su libertad en el mundo, para encontrar sus Cutie Marks si todavía no lo habían hecho, y conseguir un empleo.

Muy poco se sabía acerca de los Pegasos que reprueban el examen. Aunque raro, es usual que dos de cada diez Pegasos no tenga la capacidad física para hacer las maniobras y acrobacias requeridas en la prueba.

Aquellos que reprobaban caían en los peores y más oscuros días de su existencia, rechazados y odiados. Cloudsdale siempre tuvo una idea de nacionalismo entre sus ocupantes: Si no eres el mejor, o no demuestras el potencial de ser un líder, no se te está permitido ser parte de la "gloriosa sociedad".

Scootaloo y Orión se movieron al costado ya que una alta, pero bastante delgada Pony, se sentó al costado de ella. El movió sus alas de color marrón e hizo una preocupada sonrisa mientras miraba para ambos lados de donde estaban sentados. Era una larga y abierta sala de espera que daba al coliseo, y alado del mismo, la sala de los graduados. Apenas visible en la distancia, estaba La Fábrica. Orión le echo un vistazo y trago saliva.

"¿Que pasa Orión? ¿Tienes miedo de conseguir un tonto y aburrido trabajo en la línea de bolas de nieve?" Orión se rio un poco, luego cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

"No... Es solo que...no lo sé. No creo poder hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si fallo? O qué tal si de casualidad apruebo, pero lo hago tan mal como para ser despreciado por todos los otros Ponis? No sé si podría soportar ser deportado. De todas formas ¿a dónde me enviarían si eso pasara?"

Scootaloo le dio un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo. "Nadie lo sabe tonto, pero no vamos a fallar. Todos aquí vamos a estar bien. Al menos sé que yo pasare" ella rio. "Gracias a las enseñanzas de Rainbow Dash, segura que estaré bien."

"Oh, sí, seguro que eso me tranquiliza. Eso es tan tranquilizador como el odio psicópata que todos los Ponys de aquí les encanta expandir.

"No tengas miedo alas-asustadizas" Le replico Scootaloo "La única que creo que puede fallar es aquella Pony amarilla con melena verde. Es la que estuvo enferma por un mes, tu sabes..."

"Oh... se..." Orión recordó mientras estiraba el cuello hacia la dirección en la que estaba la otra Pegaso. "La que tuvo ese accidente en las alas y pesuñas. Pero parece muy confiada de todos modos."

"Ya lo veremos luego..." Replico otra vez Scootaloo, volteando la cabeza, mirando hacia La Fábrica. La cual le daba escalofríos, pero no de miedo, sino de orgullo. "Espero obtener un genial puesto de trabajo como controladora del clima ¿Lo imaginas? Todos en Ponyville o Fillydelphia mirándome fijos, como '¡Eh! ¡Ahí va Scootaloo! ¡Qué gran voladora! ¡Y en Cloudsdale seguro no tendrán duda de eso!'"

Sonrió excitada, olvidando su tensión por unos momentos.

"Eso sería algo, lo admito. ¿Viniendo de Cloudsdale, quien no tendría orgullo de un destino así?"

"Exacto. Alabado sea el rebaño" Replico Scootaloo

"Alabado sea el rebaño." Dijo por ultimo Orión.

"A sus lugares, a sus lugares Ponys." Un gigantesco y musculoso Pegaso entro por la entrada principal del Coliseo. "Haremos esto por orden alfabético. Sus jueces están en la parte este del campo.  
No, repito, NO vuelen muy hacia el oeste. Si el jurado los pierde de vista por alguna razón, serán reprobados inmediatamente. Respiren hondo y estiren sus alas por última vez.

El examen consistirá en tres fases: Limpiado del cielo, Agilidad, y finalmente Recuperación. Despejen las nubes, atraviesen los aros, y luego vuelen hacia la posición marcada. Cierren sus alas por al menos tres segundos. Una fracción de segundo menos y reprobaran, también tengan en cuenta que no hay "puntos extra" por segundos extra. Finalmente, extiendan sus alas antes de golpear el suelo. ¿Entendido? ¿Alguna pregunta?" El instructor hizo una pausa, y miro fijamente a cada pony en la sala.

Todos los jóvenes pegasos estaban completamente enfocados en él, pero nadie dijo nada.

"De acuerdo. Aurora Dawn. Eres la primera. _**Despeja**_**, **_**Vuela**_**, **_**Cae**_**, **_**Completa**_**." La pony amarilla asintió y camino rápidamente a la rampa de salida con determinación. Miro fijamente a los observadores jueces, espero a que los tres asintieran, y luego despego con gran fuerza. La rampa reboto un poco por la fuerza del despegue. Todos los Ponys miraban como aurora rápidamente alcanzaba la altitud exigida, y luego comenzaba un directo y rápido ataque hacia las nubes posicionadas en el campo. Con sincronización perfecta y maniobras inteligentes, el cielo fue prontamente despejado de cualquier tipo de nube.**

Scootaloo y Orión miraron boquiabiertos como hacía ángulos y maniobras perfectas, pasando justo en medio de cada aro del campo. Finalmente, alcanzo la altitud apropiada, y convencida, cerró sus alas.  
El grupo de estudiantes jadeo mientras veía como ella caía en picado, hacia el suelo de nubes, mientras todos contaban para sus adentros nerviosos. Uno... Dos... Tres... Suspiraron con calma al ver como ella abría sus alas correctamente luego del tiempo indicado. Pero de pronto, las alas de Aurora se estiraron hacia arriba debido a la fuerza del viento, y el grupo de estudiantes grito de horror mientras escuchaban un fuerte y sordo "SPLAM" solo para luego ser reemplazado por un grito de dolor.

Muchos, como Orión, taparon sus ojos con sus alas, mientras que los demás, como Scootaloo, solo pudieron ver aterrorizados, como el cuerpo amarillo y verde chocaba contra el suelo como un muñeco de trapo. Sin perder tiempo, el instructor camino al frente y miro a los jueces, que simplemente apuntaron hacia abajo en señal de desapruebo, y empezaron a escribir en sus papeles. Hablando fuertemente otra vez, como si nada hubiera pasado, llamo a otro estudiante: "Daisy Fields, Despeja, vuela, cae, completa."

Scootaloo y Orión quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras el otro Pony tragaba sus nervios, y luego caminaba hacia la rampa y despegaba. Miraron hacia el cumulo de nubes donde Aurora había aterrizado y quedado. Mientras el viento movía los fragmentos de nubes, vieron un cuerpo amarillo tratando de moverse, solo para luego colapsar en el suelo otra vez con un lastimoso llanto.

"Faraday Spots. Despeja, vuela, cae, completa." Aurora todavía tenía problemas para caminar, tambaleaba en cada paso. No se había roto las piernas, podía usarlas perfectamente, pero era obvio que el dolor de sus machacadas alas y la pérdida de su potencial vida la estaban destruyendo por dentro. Scootaloo sintió como Orión respiraba rápida y sucesivamente, lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras una mueca de ira aparecía en su rostro.

"Holiday Shine. Despeja, vuela, cae, completa."

"Nadie va a ayudarla" Dijo Orión castañeando sus dientes. Scootaloo se sintió muy mal por el Pegaso amarilla, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Si lo hiciera, fallaría su propio examen y sería enviada muy lejos de Equestria, a un lugar donde ella y los demás estudiantes fracasados no pudieran afectar la reputación de Cloudsdale.  
Sentía una pena tremenda, pero Scootaloo no podía fallarse a sí misma. No podía fallarles a sus amigos, y definitivamente no podía fallarle a Rainbow Dash. No luego de todo el cariño y la ayuda que ella le había dado a Scootaloo durante toda su vida. Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos, y se forzó a si misma a mirar a los demás estudiantes que hacían el examen. Uno tras otro despegaban, y victoriosamente pasaban el examen, volando hacia la puerta este, que se encontraba debajo de la mesa del jurado. En eso estaba enfocada Scootaloo. Pasar el examen... Volar hacia la puerta de los aprobados. Vivir la buena vida.

"Orión Solstice. Despeja, vuela, cae, completa." Llamo el entrenador.

"...No." Respondió Orión.

"¿Qué?!..." El instructor dio un paso atrás, con una pata levantada en el aire. "No puedes simplemente negarte a hacer el examen de vuelo. Sal ahí antes de que hagas enojar al jurado."

"No. N-Ni siquiera pretenda fingir que le importa mi futuro, si no le importa el de ella..." Lo desafío Orión, inseguro acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. "Usted dijo que quiere conseguirme una buena vida, pero sin embargo, deja que ellos sufran un insoportable dolor" Dijo el, mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta de los reprobados.

"¡Mueve el culo hacia allí antes de que te repruebe yo mismo!" Grito el instructor furiosamente.

"Bien..." Dijo Orión bruscamente antes de caminar hacia la rampa. Miro al jurado, espero que los tres asintieran, y al instante que lo hicieran despego. Sin embargo, muy por debajo de la altura requerida, dio un giro brusco y aterrizo donde Aurora había caído.

Ella se voltio y lo miro, la sangre le corría por nuca y los costados, su cara estaba llena de lágrimas.  
"Qu... que estás haciendo? Harás que también te reprueben. Serás exiliado de Cloudsdale."

"Prefiero ser exiliado de una ciudad que trata a los Ponys de esta manera que vivir mi vida mientras otros no." Aurora sonrió, la felicidad remplazo levemente sus tristes y oscurecidos ojos, hasta que se dobló nuevamente por el intenso dolor que transcurría por su cuerpo. Orión se pegó a ella, usando una de sus alas para sostenerla. Miro a los jueces, expresando odio con la vista. Ellos lo miraron con desdén y simplemente apuntaron hacia abajo, antes de llamar al siguiente alumno a la rampa.

Scootaloo se paró sobresaltada cuando fue llamada por el Instructor. Se movió tambaleante hacia la rampa, sin quitar la vista de su amigo y la Pony por la cual él tuvo que sacrificarse al ayudarla. Luego de un corto instante, sacudió su cabeza, recobro sus pensamientos y miro hacia los jueces. Pensamientos pasaron dentro de su cabeza mientras miraba a los tres jueces asentir. Oh, Celestia. Que hago ahora? No puedo fallarle a todos los que conozco... pero no veré a Orión nunca más... Espero... Espero que el supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Seguramente está pensando lo mismo ahora.

Ella miro a Orión, pero él no la estaba mirando. Despego, con el corazón roto. Su instinto la devolvió a la realidad cuando el familiar sonido del viento la calmo y deshizo sus pensamientos. Ella paro en la altitud correcta. Y luego despego otra vez, atravesando y despejando cada nube, formulando una estrategia. En cuestión de docena de segundos, el cielo ya estaba despejado.

Hizo un rápido giro en medio del aire, apuntando hacia el primer aro. Con un poderoso batir de sus alas, se propulso atravesó del primer aro. Y luego del segundo, y el tercero, haciendo curvas y giros expertamente. Se dirigió al anteúltimo anillo, cerca de la superficie del suelo. Mientras decencia, capto con la vista a Orión y Aurora, quienes estaban casi atravesando la puerta oeste. Orión se volvió hacia ella, y le sonrió débilmente. Scootaloo se desconcentro. Orión sabía lo que había hecho. Ella le importaba mucho, la extrañaría, y jamás podría decirle adiós.

Scootaloo choco contra la parte superior del anillo, cayendo para atrás unos cuantos pies y golpeando el suelo. En un intenso instante de miedo, volvió a ponerse de pie y batir sus alas, levitando del suelo. Suiza eso no contaría como un fracaso, pensó. Todavía puedo volar... y fue por una distracción que había en el campo. Se volvió hacia el jurado. Tres cascos diferentes apuntaron hacia abajo. Scootaloo rompió en llanto en el mismo lugar donde estaba parada. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y nublaban su visión. Esto no era justo. No debería haber pasado. Nada de esto! Orión debería haber pasado el examen, y celebrado con ella en la puerta este. No debería haberse distraído con él, debería haberse enfocado en volar. Pero no había lugar para excusas.

Derrotada, lentamente camino hacia Orión y se sentó al lado de él. Ella lo miro con sus ojos purpuras. Él le devolvió la mirada, ofreciendo una sonrisa. "Hiciste un buen trabajo"

Scootalo agacho la cabeza y sollozo. Luego rodeo a Orión, y ofreció una de sus alas a Aurora para ayudarla a caminar hacia la puerta oeste. La cual era una alta, descuidada y barata puerta de madera con un simple letrero en la pared que rezaba que los "_**Reprobados**_**" debían proceder hacia la siguiente sala.  
Se detuvieron solo por un momento, para darse tiempo a ellos mismos de prepararse para lo que viniera a continuación. Lo que sea que les esperara, lo afrontarían juntos.**

"Hurguemos en la filosofía de un arcoíris, muy lejos de la mitología de Cloudsdale City. Fácil es tener prejuicios de esa ciudad, con su maravilloso paisaje y psicología social."

Apoyados contra un carruaje vació al final del solitario pasillo, había tres majestuosos Ponys, con expresión desinteresada y con aires de aburrimiento. Uno de ellos dio una mirada al penoso trio que acababa de pararse en la puerta. Estaban en la parte superior oeste del inmenso coliseo, donde podían verse las colinas ondulantes y las grandes llanuras de Ecuestria muy por debajo de ellos.

"Eh jefe, acá tenemos un estúpido trio de Pegasos inservibles" Llamo el primero a un Pony todavía más grande que él, apoyado en el otro lado del carruaje." ¿Supongo que es hora de ponerse a laborar no?"

"Tranquilo Tiro Caliente. Puede que vengan más..."

"N-no... Yo fui la última estudiante e-en venir" Dijo Scootaloo tristemente. Orión no podía hacer más que sostener la mirada. "Solo... Solo..." Ella hizo una pausa y respiro hondamente, determinada a quedarse con todo el honor que pudiera. "Solo somos nosotros tres. Las alas de Aurora... están rotas. Necesita ayuda."

"Oh... que Ponycita llorona que sos... ¿No es una ternura muchachos?... ¿Y eso porque nos importa?  
Todo mejor si ella no vuelve volando hacia nosotros." Dijo el segundo Pony en particular acento, era obvio que no provenia de Cloudsdale.

"Quizas hemos reprobado nuestros malditos examenes, pero eso no significa que nuestras vidas no valgan nada!" Le grito Scootaloo en un momento de ira. Estaba realmente determinada a quedarse con cuanta dignidad pudiera.

"Ta bien, ta bien, we... Eh, Parches. Ocúpate de ella antes de que salgamos. No quiero nada de sangre en los asientos, acabo de lavarlos. Los otros dos, ustedes, adentro del auto... vamos!" Orión y Scootaloo se metieron dentro del carruaje y se acomodaron lo más que pudieron en los duros asientos, pero asegurándose de dejar un espacio para Aurora. Instantáneamente luego de que el tercero de los largos ponys terminara de vendar sus alas, Aurora cuidadosamente se metió dentro del vehículo, y se recostó en la parte trasera, Scootaloo se acercó hacia ella mientras la puerta del carruaje se cerraba. El jefe de los Ponis estaba en la parte trasera del carruaje, parado en la puerta, mirando a cada uno de ellos.

"Así que..." Scootaloo dijo en voz baja, tratando de no hablar muy fuerte. "Tú eres Aurora? Yo soy Scootaloo. Siento que tengamos que conocernos de esta forma."

"Cualquier amistad es bienvenida no importa de qué forma se obtenga..." Dijo Aurora gentilmente, con sinceridad en sus ojos. "Dimos lo mejor de nosotros. Eso es lo que digo. Eso es lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede decir...  
...Además, quien dijo que la ciudad de los deportados no es linda?" Esa frase tomo por sorpresa a Scootaloo, ella lo considero. A ningún pony se le contaba jamás donde eran llevados los Ponis que fracasaban. La mayoría pensaba que debían ser unas viejas y lejanas tierras, como de donde las Cebras vienen. Eso hizo que Scootaloo se diera cuenta de algo más profundo inclusive.

"Hey, si nos están llevando a la tierras donde creció Zecora, entonces tiene que haber un modo de volver. No es como que hayamos sido expulsados de Equestria. Fluttershy (una vieja amiga) es una Pegaso que vive en Ponyville. Y ella jamás aprobó su examen de vuelo. ¡Jamás vinieron a por ella o la deportaron!

"Exacto" Respondió Aurora asintiendo. Orión escucho, y ofreció sus pensamientos.

"Creo que la razón por la cual estamos siendo enviados muy lejos es porque ningún Pegaso de Cloudsdale jamás admitiría que alguien que ha fallado en su examen de vuelo pueda venir de su misma ciudad. Qué lugar tan jodidamente horrible, ahora que lo pienso, no quisiera volver nunca!"

"Quizá es por eso que ningún Pegaso regresa jamás. Quizá simplemente no les gusta Cloudsdale"

"Ustedes pedazos de basura inservible difícilmente puedan llamarse "_**Pegasos**_**" Les dijo el jefe desde la puerta. "Inútiles fracasos es lo que son ustedes tres. Ningún Pony vuelve jamás del exilio... Y no importa la razón, ustedes ni siquiera pudieron aprobar su estúpido examen, ustedes tres me dan asco."**

Scootaloo salto de su asiento, se impulsó en el aire con sus alas y golpeo al jefe con sus cascos traseros "Cierra la puta boca! No tienes ningún derecho a tratar a los otros de esa forma!" El jefe se recuperó del golpe, levanto uno de sus cascos y sentó por la fuerza a Scootaloo en el asiento.

"Puedo tratarlos como se me encanten las pelotas. Difícilmente ustedes tres clasifiquen como "Ponis" en Cloudsdale, o en cualquier otro lugar de Equestria. Ahora pongan el orto en el asiento y cierren la boca hasta que termine el viaje."

"¿De todas formas, a donde nos están llevando? No es como si pudiéramos decírselo a alguien más... y estoy seguro que como choferes, ustedes deben saberlo." Racionalizo Orión cautelosamente.

"Pff... mira que si se. Llevamos este carruaje hacia unos Ponys con trajes, y obtenemos una bolsa llena de monedas de oro por no decir una sola palabra del asunto. Es como siempre fue, por mil años hasta ahora..." Los tres Pegasos se abrazaron entre si otra vez, asustados de lo desconocido. Esperaron en silencio mientras atravesaban el interminable paisaje, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Amigos, familia, seres queridos y mascotas. No volverían a ver a ninguno de ellos, y algunos no sabrían jamás de la razón.

Paso una hora. Y luego otra. Finalmente, el incómodo silencio se terminó por un repentino chirrido del carruaje al parar.

"Ah..." El jefe sonrió. "Acá esta mi parada. Pórtense bien. Y diviértanse en donde sea que los manden."

La puerta del vehículo se abrió y el Jefe salió del carruaje. Estaba oscuro afuera, y soplaba un viento frio. Scootaloo miro por la ventanilla, y se dio cuenta de que había otra figura fuera mirándolos fijo. Vestía un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y su cola estaba pintada de un negro antinatural. Su cara estaba cubierta por una oscura y suelta mascara, que cubría su melena. Lo único que se le podía distinguir eran sus rosados ojos, que miraban indiferentes hacia los tres Ponys dentro del vehículo, se pararon momentáneamente en Scootaloo, la cual le devolvió la mirada. Paso un momento, y el Pony vestido de oscuro cerró la puerta, y el carruaje comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"Al menos ahora podemos hablar" Susurro Aurora en la oscuridad, pero ellos no tenían nada de qué hablar.

_**"Pero todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"**_****

Los tres desolados amigos parpadearon sus ojos para despertarse, habían decidido guardar toda la energía posible para lo que les esperara a continuación. Con un fuerte chirrido, las puertas se sacudieron, y luego se abrieron completamente. Había muchos otros Ponys fuera, oscurecidos con sus máscaras y trajes negros. Scootalo tuvo que parpadear ante la cegadora luz de lo que sea que estaban viendo. Estaban en un edificio de nubes. Mientras sus ojos se iban ajustando a la luz, ella podía observar más detalles del lugar. Había muchos más Ponys negreados de los que ella había contado la primera vez. Algunos sostenían anotadores, otros maletines y los demás transportaban cosas que parecían importantes en sus espaldas. El complejo estaba lleno de maquinaria y señales. Tuberías rodeaban las paredes, con un fuerte "whirr" _**(sonido que hace el vapor a presión)**_** de fondo, ocasionalmente acompañado de otros sonidos industriales como choques y alarmas. Scootalo se sorprendió.**

"Este lugar... la arquitectura... me resulta muy familiar... creo que estamos en la fábrica del clima!"

Orión frunció el entrecejo. "No puede ser. Hemos viajado demasiado tiempo, debemos estar muy lejos de Equestria, sin mencionar Cloudsdale."

"Puede que Scootaloo tenga razón." Reflexiono Aurora. "Creo que... tardamos la misma cantidad de tiempo cuando dejamos el coliseo hasta el lugar donde el carruaje nos esperaba, que desde el lugar donde comenzamos hasta aquí. Pero... no sé. Estoy confundida. Quizá solo sea una coincidencia."

"Bienvenidos mulas" Dijo una profunda y poderosa voz. Mucho de los Ponys con trajes se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a un Pegaso rojo oscuro, vestido con una blanca bata de laboratorio. "Ustedes degenerados, probablemente se estén preguntando donde están exactamente. Estúpidos potros. Están en Cloudsdale! En la Fabrica del Arcoíris para ser más exacto. Déjenme mostrarles la instalación."

"¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Acaso espera usarnos como sus esclavos? Gracias, pero preferiría ser deportada." Grito Scootaloo. Orión y Aurora se levantaron de sus asientos y se plantaron detrás de Scootaloo, asintiendo en acuerdo con ella.

"Como si ustedes fracasos tuvieran opción. ¡Estarán aquí por el resto de sus vidas! Oh, disculpen ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy el Dr. Atmósfera. Y el "Dr." no tiene que ver con ningún tipo de grado médico. En caso de que ustedes me estén imaginando como cirujano. Es extraño como tantos Pegasos inútiles se hacen con esa idea. No, no, mi grado es de Ingeniero. Soy uno de los predicantes del clima en esta industria. Estoy seguro de que ustedes han tenido un tour hacia la planta inferior de la fábrica, ¿no?"

Los tres Ponys asintieron lentamente, inseguros de que tramaba. "¡Excelente! ¿Ahora, quien me puede decir donde empieza el tour?"

"Donde el Spectra sube y es mezclado en la planta superior" Respondió Orión

"Muy bien. Que lastima que eres un completo inútil para la manada, podrías haber sido uno de los inteligentes." Dijo el Dr. Atmósfera sonriendo sádicamente y revolviendo el pelo de Orión con su pata delantera. "Pero por hoy, visitaremos la planta superior. Síganme por favor, y no se separen demasiado, o uno de mis ayudantes se verá forzado a... mostrarles el camino correcto."

Y con eso, guiño un ojo a los Ponys con trajes. Asintiendo, tres de ellos se acercaron, y sacando paralizantes de sus bolsillos electrificaron a los tres pequeños ponys, hasta que estos cayeron al piso. El Dr. Atmosfera relincho de risa mientras que ellos gritaban y caían, y luego se soltó en una risita cuando los electrificados Ponys se pararon de nuevo. Scootaloo soltó más lágrimas de sus ojos, y sacudió su cuerpo, tratando de perder la sensación de hormigueo en sus nervios. Se voltio y miro fijamente a cada uno de los Ponys negros, tratando de captar sus ojos cuando podía. Ninguno de ellos era el Pony de ojos rosados. Con odio, empezó a caminar detrás del Dr. Atmosfera.

"Tienen que tener mucho cuidado en este lugar" Empezó a hablar el Dr. con un tono no muy diferente al de los guías de la planta inferior. "Hay mucha cantidad de rincones, grietas, rejillas de ventilación y agujeros en los que uno puede caerse. Uno debe ser cuidadoso y tratar de no lastimarse. Después de todo, serían más inútiles todavía si les pasara algo, y ni siquiera podríamos utilizarlos."

Volteo su cabeza maliciosamente mientras que los tres ponys le mostraron una mueca de desprecio. Estaban bajando unas escaleras, dejando detrás varias salas con máquinas vibrantes y líneas de ensamblado que recorrían todo el lugar. Ocasionalmente se agachaban por algún que otro cable de electricidad saliente, o cuidadosamente pasaban encima de tuberías de vapor. Mientras más caminaban, el edificio se volvía más y más frio. Los tres estaban mirando, observando, buscando alguna forma de escape del lugar. No pudieron encontrar ninguna.

"Ahora, déjenme contarles una historia. Cloudsdale es el lugar donde el clima se hace. Sin nosotros, el resto de Equestria se congelaría, moriría de hambre y generalmente no sería un lugar muy feliz. Eso nos da a nosotros un honor muy especial, que no puede ser arruinado por, eh... tontos incompetente como ustedes. ¿Cómo podría el mundo mirar hacia arriba y confiar en nosotros si Pegasos como ustedes volaran alrededor del cielo portando el nombre de Cloudsdale? No, no, debíamos hacer algo con todos ustedes. Pero un día, hace mil años, se nos ocurrió una idea deliciosa. Aquellos Ponis fueron muy listos, debo decir. No se encuentran muchos de ellos hoy en día. A excepción de mí, obviamente, ja. Aquí, detrás de estas puertas, rápido entren." El Dr. Atmosfera abrió una pesada puerta de metal y les dio ofreció un empujoncito hacia dentro.

Scootaloo lo miro a los ojos. El simplemente llamo a uno de los Ponis con traje. Scootaloo se resignó y junto con sus dos amigos atravesó la puerta, mientras que el Dr. Atmosfera comenzó a reír otra vez "Disfruten el resto de su dolorosa vida" Y con eso, cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Los tres se voltearon, y miraron el gran salón al cual habían entrado. Era muy largo y estaba vacío, casi como un teatro. En una de las paredes de salón, había seis contenedores cuadrados, todos casi llenos de Spectra. Arriba de ellos había una maquina muy peculiar. Conectados a una caja central, seis tubos bajaban y terminaban en cada uno de los contenedores. En la parte superior había una abertura, roja del óxido que contrastaba con el resto de la maquina tan brillante y limpia. Eh incluso más arriba de eso, había un complicado objeto, con cadenas y ganchos que colgaban de vigas y tubos sueltamente. Debajo, en el suelo, una pequeña colección de derrotados y tristes Ponys estaban sentados, conversando quietamente...

"Aquellos Pegasos de allí, tienen los trajes de la escuela de vuelo de la otra calle" Informo Aurora, con tono sorprendido. "Y... aquellos otros Ponys, sentados allí, ¿ven? Recuerdo que en una excursión fuimos a la escuela privada "Levitating Acres". Creo que son estudiantes de allí."

"¿Así que... aquí es donde traen a todos los reprobados? ¿No nos deportan, pero nos obligan a trabajar para siempre?" Orión sollozo en silencio: Por querer ayudar a alguien más, se había condenado a sí mismo y a su mejor amiga a una vida de servitud. Scootalo le alzo suavemente la barbilla con el ala. Le sonrió, comprendiendo su depresión.

"Al menos no soportaremos esto solos" le dijo suavemente. De pronto, hubo una conmoción en el grupo de ex-estudiantes. Un pony de una escuela que no reconocieron despego del suelo, y se dirijio rápidamente a una de las puertas de metal del salón. Inmediatamente, dos de los Ponys con traje a una velocidad record sacaron sus paralizantes y shockearon al estudiante prófugo. El Pegaso se retorció en el aire, y cayó como una piedra. Con un audible "crack" al chocar en el suelo, todos los demás Ponys retrocedieron, mirando horrorizados a su amigo. Lo miraron, desesperanzados, por mucho tiempo. No se movía. Algunos lloraron, otros miraron hacia otra dirección, demasiado confundidos como para sentir algún tipo de emoción.

"Creo que esa opción está descartada" Dijo Aurora sin mirar a nadie en particular.

"De todas formas, no puedes volar por ahora... ¿o no?" Le pregunto Orión. "Ese tipo del carruaje, Patches o como sea que se llamara. Junto los huesos de mis alas con las articulaciones, y vendo mis heridas. No podre ganar ninguna carrera por ahora... pero puedo volar."

Lentamente caminaron hacia adelante y se unieron al grupo de Ponys, mirando a cada uno de ellos y comprendiendo su dolor.

"Vista al frente y al centro, mulas ineptas" grito uno de los Ponys con trajes. Luego del trágico incidente con el alumno, nadie desafió la orden, y miraron hacia arriba, a uno de los bancos de donde provenía la orden. Mientras la puerta que había en el mismo se abría.

_**"¿Cómo?, preguntas ¿Pueden cumplir esta tarea? A lo cual una fábrica, es la respuesta."**_****

Unos Pegasos con aspecto de patrones caminaron por el balcón, y miraron al grupo de estudiantes que estaba debajo con disgusto. Uno de ellos se paró en un pequeño podio plantado en el centro, y empezó a hablar fuerte y claramente.

"Por ahora, todos ustedes habrán comprendido que no serán deportados. No habrá ningún exilio. Nunca lo hubo. Están en La Fábrica. Nunca abandonaran La Fábrica. Y aunque muchos los llamen inútiles, eso no es del todo cierto. Y aunque ustedes son inservibles para la manada como Ponys. ¡Sus vidas todavía tienen propósito!"

"Un propósito que servirá para todos los Ponys a lo largo y ancho de estas tierras. ¡Nos ayudaran a hacer Arcoíris! Hermosos y mágicos arcoíris ¿acaso eso no los excita?" El misterioso anunciante sonrió por debajo de su máscara, llevándose las miradas de disgusto de todos los potros debajo de él.

"Eso pensé." Hizo una leve risita. "Es un gran honor... ¿saben? ¡Deja a cualquier Pony que esté a cargo de esta tarea sin habla! ¿Ahora, tenemos algún voluntario?"

De nuevo, todos los ponys lo miraron con odio. Uno de ellos, una valiente y rosada Pegaso del Levitating Acres, camino hacia adelante y grito. "¿Cómo pueden hacer esto de salirse con la suya? ¿Cómo puede Celestia, o incluso Luna saber algo acerca de esto y tolerarlo? ¡Es esclavitud! ¡Es tortura!"

"Creo que hallaras que es más que eso" un segundo pony con aspecto de oficial salió de las sombras y se subió al podio. El pony también llevaba traje y mascara.

El anterior pony se retiró del podio y dejo que este hablara. Scootaloo se dio cuenta que era el mismo Pony con ojos rosados de antes. Ella lo miraba ahora con más atención. Su voz le resultaba familiar.

"Hace mil años, cuando Celestia expulso a Luna de Equestria, se vio forzada a cumplir tres tareas. Ella antes estaba a cargo de levantar el Sol, y de llenar el cielo con arcoíris. Pero, como levantar la Luna se volvió un cargo adicional, tuvo que dejar la responsabilidad de los arcoíris. Celestia le confió la importante tarea de hacer arcoíris a los Pegasos de Cloudsdale. Los primeros doce años, se nos presentaban poderosos unicornios para ayudar a crear el Spectra necesario. El Spectra es un pigmento puro, es puro color. Todo en este mundo está lleno de Spectra, pero uno no puede simplemente cosecharlo. No hay forma de separar el color de un objeto. Así que antes se creaba artificialmente con magia."

La Pony enmascarada jamás separo sus ojos de la valiente Pony rosada. "Así fue, hasta que nuestros más brillantes científicos hallaron una alternativa. Ellos descubrieron un ingenioso método para extraer el pigmento, y fue tan brillante, que hasta una simple maquina puede hacerlo. Pero no se puede simplemente hacer con cualquier cosa. Las condiciones tienen que ser correctas."

"¡¿Qué es lo que estos horribles animales hacen?!" La Pegaso rosada grito, aumentando el enojo de todos por cada minuto que pasaba. La misteriosa Pony se quitó su máscara, revelando más que solo sus rosados ojos.

Su piel era de color azul cian, su melena de los maravillosos colores del arcoíris. Muchos de los potros suspiraron con gran asombro. Las rodillas de Scootaloo se debilitaron, lo que vio el impacto demasiado.  
Era Rainbow Dash. Los pensamientos de Scootaloo se tornaron confusos, y el cuarto empezó a girar en su cabeza. No podía ser... Una gemela malvada tal vez... o una hermana no reconocida. Rainbow Dash no podía ser tan malvada. Ella era su amiga, su mentor... Y aunque no de sangre, su única familia.  
"¿Cómo... Como...?" Era lo único que ella podía pensar.

"¡Tiene que ser con Ponis vivos! ¡Solo en ponys, donde la magia y el Spectra corren libremente juntos!"  
Rainbow Dash tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír maniáticamente. "¡Solo de esa forma, el Spectra puede ser separado! Y sí que fue una hermosa idea, una horrible pero hermosa idea. Y funciono tan bien; pudimos crear muchísimos más arcoíris que antes, y de mejor calidad. Y finalmente, encontramos un modo de prevenir que Cloudsdale, sea infectada por todos esos malditos Pegasos que no pueden volar! Ajajajaja!"

Scootaloo no pudo soportarlo. Mientras todos los otros Ponys exclamaron su disgusto y su miedo, gritando y corriendo por donde habían venido, mientras los Ponys con trajes negros los rodeaban y los empujaban hacia el centro del salón, Scootaloo no lo soporto más. "¡CREI QUE ME AMABAS!" Grito con tristeza, cortando la risa de Rainbow Dash.

"Huh?" Ella volteo su cabeza, y vio al Pegaso color ámbar-naranja. "¡Creí que me amabas! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Pensé que yo te importaba! Después de toda tu ayuda... ¡Toda mi vida me trataste como tu hermana pequeña! ¡Y yo te trate como mi hermana mayor! ¡Tú eras como mi hermana mayor! ¡Tú eras la única familia que he tenido y lo sabes!"

Lagrimas inundaban su cara ahora, obscureciendo su visión otra vez. Su garganta le dolía por los gritos y el llanto, pero ella ya no podía parar. "Luego... luego de todo... ¿solamente me dejaras morir? Trabaje tan duro solo por ti..." Ella miro al suelo por un momento. Todos estaban en silencio. Luego Scootaloo levanto la mirada lentamente, y aunque no podía ver del todo bien por las lágrimas, miro directamente a Rainbow Dash. Directo en sus rosados ojos, y atraves de ellos, en lo más profundo del alma de Rainbow Dash "Pensé... pensé que me amabas." Rainbow Dash le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos no revelaban ninguna emoción, ningún amor, ningún cariño... solo apatía. Sin embargo, lentamente, fulminaron a Scootaloo con la mirada.

Puro e hirviente odio erupciono de la boca de Rainbow Dash, mientras ella gritaba. "¡YO SI TE AMABA! ¡Lo intente tan duro por ti! ¡Te enseñe todo lo que sabía, con la esperanza de que pasaras tu maldito examen! ¡Tenías talento dentro tuyo muchacha! Yo sabía... yo sabía lo que hacían aquí. Desde que hice ese Sonic Rainboom se me acercaron... Querían encontrar más formas de hacer Spectrum. Pensaron que si yo era capaz de hacer arcoíris, podía ayudarlos a crear sus componentes. Bueno, no pude. Pero aprendí mucho de este lugar desde entonces. Yo soy la que maneja este lugar ¿sabes? Trabaje en mi camino hacia la sima en secreto, pretendiendo ser solamente una encargada del clima. ¿Acaso como creíste que pude comprar esa enorme mansión arriba de Ponyville? ¿Cómo creíste que...?" Se interrumpió, sacudiendo su cabeza y recordando su enojo súbitamente. "¡Lo intente! ¡¿Esta bien?! Dependía de ti salvarte ¡y no solo te fallaste a ti misma, no solo le fallaste a Cloudsdale! ¡Me fallaste a mí! Y eso es lo peor que jamás podrías haber hecho. No estas simplemente muerta para Cloudsdale ahora. También estas muerta para mí.

El salón se volvía borroso mientras Scootaloo trataba de comprender lo que le había dicho. Su mente colapso, y le resulto totalmente imposible enfocarse en algo. Se balanceo levemente, hasta que Orión abrio una de sus alas, y la ayudo a recuperar el balance. Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de esto, y grito incluso con más furia.  
"No puedes ser feliz. Tú me has arruinado, y ahora yo te arruinare a ti. ¡Guardias! ¡El Pegaso marrón de allí!  
¡Él va primero!"

"¡No!" Scootaloo, Aurora y Orión saltaron alarmados. Los Ponys con traje rodearon a Orión, empujando a los otros dos Ponis hacia otro costado. El trato de abrirse paso, de correr, pero uno de los mercenarios le corto el camino y lo pateo. El casco golpeo en su hombre, y Orión colapso en el suelo con un grito.

"¡Atrás!" Mas Ponys negreados le gritaban a Aurora y Scootaloo mientras otros arrastraban al agonizante Orión al frente del salón. La gran maquina detrás de ellos empezó a humear y cobrar vida, y las cadenas que estaban arriba empezaron a descender y moverse por el suelo. Todos se dieron cuenta que eran grilletes, y los Ponys de traje engancharon a Orión en ellos. Con una valiente mirada, el miro a Scootaloo.

"No te preocupes Scoots. Te amo. Adiós." Dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos.

"... Adiós Orión." Dijo Scootaloo quebrada. "Yo... yo también te amo."

Y con eso, las cadenas subieron y levantaron al Pegaso color café hacia los engranajes. Las cadenas se estiraron, y empezaron a tirar de las extremidades de Orión.

"Descubrimos que la maquina funciona mejor con los huesos rotos" Explico Rainbow Dash con apatía. Mientras las cadenas giraban en direcciones opuestas, retorciendo a Orión. Sus gritos casi cubrieron los sonidos de la máquina y los metales chocando entre sí. Uno o dos de sus huesos salieron de su piel, y sus gritos, se convirtieron en una lenta, y corta respiración. Las cadenas se acomodaron y los grilletes se abrieron, soltando al destruido Pegaso en una abertura. Scootaloo observo con horror. Su cerebro analizaba todo lo que estaba pasando, ya sin capacidad de emoción alguna. Se dio cuenta que la punta de la maquina no estaba roja por estar oxidada, como ella pensó al principio. Era sangre. Sangre, como la que estaba saliendo de los restos destrozados de Orión, mientras que la otra parte de su cuerpo se lo tragaba la gran maquinaria, y luego... no quedo nada más de él.

Mientras que los tubos que estaban arriba de los contenedores de Spectrum Verde y Rojo empezaron a arrojar sus brillantes colores, la visión de Scootaloo empezó a oscurecerse, la última cosa que ella vio fue a Aurora preocupada, con la voz quebrada, llamándola por su nombre.

_**"En la fábrica del arcoíris, donde el dolor y el sufrimiento estarán."**_

"En la fábrica del arcoíris, donde el miedo y la muerte sufrirás."****

"Scootaloo. ¡Levántate, vamos deprisa! ¡Despierta, despierta!" Scootaloo sacudió su cabeza, sin recordar donde estaba y que era lo que pasaba. En un flash, todos sus recuerdos volvieron, y ella se levantó de un salto. Aurora la estaba sacudiendo. Los Ponys vestidos de negro estaban acercándose a ellas dos, con paralizantes y los grilletes también.

"Scootaloo! ¡Vienen a por nosotros! ¿Qué hacemos?" Scootaloo busco una abertura. Todas las puertas de metal estaban cerradas, excepto por una. En el balcón donde estaba Rainbow Dash y los demás patrones. Los guardias se acercaban lentamente, sin correr para no causar revuelo en los demás potros. El miedo era su arma principal. Scootaloo se dio vuelta, buscando un método de salida.

Se dio cuenta de que solo había una forma. "Tengo un plan." le susurro a Aurora.

"¿Cuál?"

"Despeja, vuela, cae, completa" Aurora la miro y asintió, sus ojos brillaban de furia. Repitió lo que Scootaloo le dijo en voz alta, para que los demás asustados Pegasos pudieran escucharla.

"Despejar, volar, caer y completar. Entendido."

"Uno..." Scootaloo empezó a contar.

"Dos..." Chillo Aurora, mirando a Scootaloo. Los guardias estaban a pocos centímetros de ellas.

"¡TREEEEES!" Un grito colectivo sonó en el salón, mientras que todos los potros que pudieran despegar salieron disparados hacia el aire. Los Ponys vestidos de negro se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron, inseguros de a dónde ir. Había demasiada confusión. Unos pocos que tenían muy buenos reflejos despegaron también, con los paralizantes en mano, apuntando hacia el Pegaso más cercano que pudieran disparar.

"¡Primer paso!" Grito Scootaloo. "¡Despejar!" Y con su comando, los "fracasos" empezaron a caer sobre los Ponys con trajes, golpeando sus cabezas con sus cascos, y mientras algunos estudiantes eran alcanzados y caían muertos al suelo, la mayoría de las bajas venían de los Ponis de negro. Scootaloo y Aurora aterrizaron en el banco, justo alado de la puerta metálica, trataron de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

"¿Oh dios, que hacemos ahora?" Dijo Aurora llorando. "¡Todavía estamos en Despejar!" Grito, dándose la vuelta y pateando la puerta. Aurora la imito, apuntando con sus cascos traseros en la parte de la puerta donde se supone que la herradura debía estar. Rainbow Dash, estaba en el otro lado del balcón, recuperándose del shock inicial causado por la súbita rebelión, vio a Scootaloo pateando la puerta.

"¡Mátenla!" Les grito a los patrones "¡Atrápenla y mátenla!"

Ella empezó a correr atravesando a los potros, olvidándose de sus alas momentáneamente. Scootaloo cerró sus ojos, golpeando cada vez más fuerte la puerta, la cual ya estaba cediendo. En cualquier momento, pensó ella, Rainbow Dash las atraparía. Es el fin. Estoy condenada. Habría empezado a llorar, pero no le quedaban lágrimas. La puerta estaba a punto de ceder completamente, no faltaba mucho. Ella finalmente abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia el centro del salón, todos los demás potros estaban allí, resistiendo, tratando de hacer retroceder al enfurecido Pegaso azul y sus mercenarios.

No iban a durar mucho de todas formas, mientras Scootaloo miraba, espasmosos y aullantes Ponys caían hacia la planta inferior, algunos incluso dentro de los contenedores de Spectra. La pony rosada del Levitating Acres estaba allí, luchando codo con codo con los demás estudiantes, miro a Scootaloo y Aurora cuando la puerta metálica cedió finalmente.

"Vuelen" Grito la Pony rosada con dolor en su voz. Abrió su boca para hablar otra vez, pero fue cortada por Rainbow Dash que le pateo la cabeza, matándola instantáneamente. Tenía sus dos patas delanteras en el aire, varios pedazos de piel salidos de los cuales fluía algo de sangre, mechones de su pelo multicolor se habían desprendido por la pelea. Un desalmado aullido salió de sus labios, y sus rosados ojos se desprendieron de toda la poca cordura que le quedaba, mientras ella y los demás guardias peleaban con los alumnos restantes.

"Vamos Aurora" Le dijo Scootaloo mientras se daba vuelta "Tenemos que volar si queremos sobrevivir."

"N...No puedo. Esto es demasiado. No estoy del todo curada" Aurora la miro con sus amplios y tristes ojos. "Ve tu Scootaloo. Cuéntales a todos lo que pasa aquí. Hazle saber a todos."

Ella miro otra vez hacia la pared de estudiantes, quedaban muy pocos con vida, mientras que Rainbow Dash hacia pedazos a cualquiera de ellos que se le plantara. Su piel azul cian estaba casi cubierta de rojo, y le importaba muy poco el hecho de que necesitaban Ponys vivos para crear el Spectra. De todos modos, siempre habría más, Cloudsdale podría soportar una pequeña escases de arcoíris por un tiempo. En unos pocos meses, comenzarían las clases, habría más fracasos. Pero por ahora, todo en lo que ella pensaba era que Scootaloo debía morir, sufriendo si era posible.

Décadas de trabajo en la Fabrica del Arcoíris la habían fracturado por dentro. Ella era la única que podía presentarse fuera de la fábrica en público, y guardar ese horrible secreto con ella desde su niñez solo le trajo problemas psicológicos que ni siquiera una cantidad ilimitada de terapia podría curar. Scootaloo era su última conexión con su cordura, y su fracaso borro esa conexión. Ya no había más razonamiento en su mente. No más cariño, ni capacidad de compasión. Solo odio. Puro, concentrado y malvado odio que reemplazo el lugar que su amor por Scootaloo había ocupado antes. Rainbow Dash ya no existía; solo quedaba este monstruo.

"Te conozco muy poco Aurora" Le dijo Scootaloo triste y débilmente a la Pegaso amarillo. "Me arrepiento de no haberte conocido hasta ahora. Siento que tengamos que conocernos de esta forma, y siento que tengamos que despedirnos de esta manera" Se sorbió la nariz, y encontró más lágrimas que llorar.

"Cualquier amistad es bienvenida, no importa de qué forma se obtenga..." Le repitió Aurora a Scootalo. "¡Pero escuchaste a la otra Pony! Vuela, Scootaloo. Vuela. Adiós."

"...Adiós, Aurora." Y con eso, Scootaloo levito del suelo y dio media vuelta, mirando al Pony amarillo a los ojos por última vez, y salió disparada atravesando la puerta metálica. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, pero ella debía tomar cualquier chance de libertad que se le presentara. Aurora parpadeo unas cuantas veces, parándose enfrente de la puerta. Rainbow Dash tendría que atravesar almenos un obstáculo más en su camino hacia Scootaloo. La Pony azul tiro al último de los estudiantes del balcón, y camino lentamente hacia Aurora.

"Que tierno. ¿Piensas que tú, una inútil y quebrada pila de huesos puede hacerme frente? ¡Sí que me haces reír! ¡Ninguno de ustedes puede competir con el grandioso poder que yo tengo!"

"¡El amor puede superar cualquier maldad de este mundo!" Dijo Aurora en tono desafiante, mientras que Rainbow Dash se detenía enfrente de ella.  


**"Bueno, entonces, puta. Veamos si el amor puede superar esto."**

****

Y con eso, Rainbow Dash agarro una de las alas de Aurora y jalo, arrancándosela completamente. Aurora colapso y cayó de rodillas, gimiendo del dolor. Pero no grito, no le daría el gusto a Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow la agarro por su otra ala, y mientras ella se sacudía y la pateaba, la llevo al borde del balcón.  
Riendo por dentro mientras veía la expresión de agonía en la cara de Aurora.  
Rainbow Dash se elevó en el aire llevándose a la agonizante Pegaso amarillo consigo, hacia la máquina.  
Con una risa malvada, soltó al Pegaso en la máquina.

Aurora aterrizo de cabeza. La máquina se la trago, y produjo el más brillante y hermoso amarillo y verde jamás visto. Pero no había nadie allí para verlo.

Scootaloo miro hacia atrás momentáneamente, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. El constante sonido del "Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump" _**(sonido del corazón al palpitar)**_** era lo único que ella podia escuchar. El corredor por el que estaba volando era igual al que llevaba al gran salón, estrecho, y con docenas de obstáculos en intervalos irregulares.**

Justo detrás de ella, quizás a 500 metros, el Pegaso sediento de sangre que solía ser Rainbow Dash estaba persiguiéndola. Ambas Pegasos volaban en línea recta, con los cascos hacia adelante, batiendo las alas a una velocidad imposible, una tratando de escapar, la otra de capturar. Scootaloo miro hacia delante de nuevo, enfocándose en lo que estaba delante de ella. Eso es todo lo que importa, pensó. Lo que está delante de ti. No debe importarte lo que está detrás. Ignóralo. Concéntrate. Y por segunda vez luego de muchos días, una oleada de instinto se apodero de Scootaloo, y dejando de lado el terror que ella sentía, la tristeza y el dolor, y la maldad que la perseguía detrás, se enfocó solamente en volar y esquivar los obstáculos.

Paso por debajo de cables y tubos, por arriba y alrededor de varios trabajadores cuyas quejas y gritos fueron ignorados, solo para luego repetirse cuando el furioso Pony azul colisionaba con ellos. Los pensamientos de Scootaloo estaban enfocados en posibilidades de escape. Doblo alrededor de estrechas curvas a una velocidad imposible, bajo y subió incontable cantidad de escaleras, tratando de zafarse de su perseguidora, pero no había caso. Ella contemplaba cada rejilla y grieta que pasaba, considerando la idea de esconderse. Pero al instante la desecho; por más loca que Rainbow Dash este, todavía tenía la inteligencia como para examinar cada posible lugar donde Scootaloo pueda estar. Pero ahí, delante de ella, Scootaloo encontró la solución.

Una rejilla que parecía conducir a algún tipo de vertedero, la cual estaba pegada al suelo debajo de ella. Por un momento, trato de deducir a donde conduciría, ya sea fuera de La Fábrica o a un incinerador, ella no podia saberlo, pero el riesgo probablemente valía la pena. Ella miro detrás una última vez para asegurarse que la yegua azul este lo suficientemente lejos. Rainbow Dash no le prestaba atención a ningún peligro delante de ella, arrancando cables electrificados y rebotando en tuberías de vapor caliente, atravesando por delante cualquier obstáculo en vez de rodearlo para ahorrar tiempo. Pero los golpes y colisiones la habían ralentizado lo suficiente como para darle a Scootaloo una chance.

"Cae" recito ella, cerrando sus ojos y sus alas, resistiendo el urgente instinto de volver a aletear inmediatamente. Ella contó en silencio mientras sombras y luces pasaban delante de sus cerrados ojos, esperando lo mejor del lugar a donde este ducto conduciría.

Uno, Dos, Tres. Abrió sus ojos y sus alas, y miro hacia arriba. Rainbow Dash estaba arriba, mirando dentro del ducto de ventilación. Sus ojos destallaban de furia y su visión estaba algo nublada, golpeo con sus cascos la pared del ducto. Era muy grande como para meterse dentro y seguirla, Scootaloo recobro esperanzas por un momento. Pero entonces, la furia de su cara desapareció, solo para ser reemplazada por una sonrisa malévola. Empezó a reír otra vez, el estruendoso eco bajaba por el conducto y se repetía en la mente de Scootaloo.

"¡Idiota! ¡Jamás has tenido un buen sentido de la dirección!" Le grito, riendo de nuevo. Scootaloo finalmente miro para abajo, comprobando sus temores.

"Oh, no...". Estaba en la sala de la maquina otra vez. Solo que ahora estaba llena de Ponys con trajes rodeándola, parecían estar sonriendo debajo de sus máscaras mientras que Rainbow Dash gritaba órdenes desde arriba.

"¡Que nadie la mate! ¡Debo ser yo quien lo haga! ¡Atrápenla! ¡Átenla!" Grito victoriosa mientras los Ponys de negro electrocutaron a Scootaloo con sus paralizantes y ella cayo hacia el suelo. Scootaloo se desmallo momentáneamente mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo. Segundos después, cuando despertó, estaba suspendida a pocos centímetros del suelo, atada a grilletes de metal que le impedían moverse. Se sacudió intentando zafarse. Pero no había caso. Las cadenas la levantaron ligeramente, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de otro Pegaso frente a ella.

El Pony era de un rojo intenso combinado con azul cian, su desecha melena tenia los gloriosos colores del arcoíris, pero la mayoría estaba cubierta del mismo rojo que en su piel. Había pedazos de piel faltantes en diferentes lugares de su cuerpo, y heridas sangrantes en distintos lugares. La única pista que Scootaloo  
encontró de lo que ese Pony era antes, fueron sus iris rosados enfocados en ella.

"¿Unas últimas palabras, inútil puta de un imbécil?"

Scootaloo levanto su barbilla bien alto, demandando todavía la más mínima señal de dignidad.

"Tienes unos ojos hermosos" dijo ella, leve, pero claramente…

**(¿)EL FIN(?)**

_**Cielos, hasta ahora este es el Creepypasta más complicado de corregir que he hecho, pero bueno, bien vale la pena postearlo por y para ustedes queridos lectores, pero, hay un problema, acaso, ¿podre continuar?, los Creepypastas de esta exitosa serie se han agotado radicalmente, y dudo que pueda continuarlo así como sin nada, por lo que, quizá sea más difícil postear mas Creepys, aunque, quizá haya oportunidad, como sea, necesito ayuda, pero, no estoy del todo seguro si alguien me quiere ayudar, ya que, sobrevivo con fondos de iglesia, bueno no, pero la verdad, si desean ayudarme, mándenme algún Creepy que les haya gustado, y así, yo lo compartiré con los demás, bueno, sin más que decir, adiós…**_****


	6. Rocket to Insanity

Rocket to Insanity

ATENCIÓN  
Esta obra ficticia contiene material al que algunos lectores quizás le sean sensibles (asesinato, morbo y muerte). Se pide la discreción del lector.

"Hay mal en el corazón de todos los ponys. Así es el balance de la naturaleza. El bien solo puede prevalecer mientras el mal luche contra él, y se apodera del corazón – retorciendo amistades en guerra, lealtad en mentiras, y cariño en un odio adulterado."  
-Autor Desconocido (Anónimo), 622 B.L.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Los gritos realizaron un eco en la casa de Rainbow Dash, la pony se despertó con un sudor frío, el terror surgiendo por sus venas. Pesadillas. Otra vez. La séptima vez en este mes. Y siempre era la misma... La de los "cupcakes"... Flashes de memoria lanzados por su cabeza. Alas siendo cortadas y arrancadas de sus cuencas. Agujas hundidas en su corazón latiente, adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo para mantenerla despierta y alertarle que la tortura comenzó. El olor de su propia carne siendo cocinada, la visión de su propia sangre derramada sobre su vientre en una incisión quirúrgica, la mente maestra detrás de su terror jugando con sus órganos brillantes como si fueran los juguetes de una fiesta. Ella supo en su corazón que Pinkie Pie nunca sería capaz de hacer un acto tan grotesco, pero ese pensamiento no lograba hacer ese sueño sea menos vivido. El Pegaso sollozó abiertamente, acurrucándose en su manta y balanceándose mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba con miedo. No le había dicho a nadie sobre los sueños. Acerca de la persistente sensación de la carne y el acero perforante y la cuchilla cortando los huesos. Su trabajo había sufrido a causa de esos sueños, las pesadillas eran tan poderosas que ella temía ir a dormir, algunas noches trasnochando, todo en un intento de evitar los horrores de una noche más. Y cada pony se preguntaba porque pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo una siesta, al aire libre, en la luz del día. Debido a que en el brillo resplandeciente del sol, era el único lugar donde realmente podía descansar... Pero aun entonces, las garras negras de su miedo agregado subconscientemente habían comenzado a asustar aun en esa seguridad relativa, siguiéndola a través del mundo de sus sueños. Dash gimió mientras las lágrimas caían bajo su rostro, manchando la piel de sus mejillas mientras sus ojos completamente abiertos se lanzaron a en todo el oscurecido paisaje de su habitación, el corazón latiendo en su pecho mientras la respiración salía antes de sus sollozos mezclados con una especie de hipo, sus alas aferrándose firmemente contra su forma mientras la paranoia comenzó a agarrarse a los límites de su mente. Las sombras se tambaleaban y se movían en su visión periférica, ruidos de rutina natural distorsionándose y haciendo ecos en su mente, mientras la adrenalina surgía mediante forma de escalofríos. Esto no era saludable. Su mente estaba comenzando a ser derrotada por los horrores de su mente subconsciente, las cosas que ningún poni jamás hubiera tenido el mas mínimo pensamiento sobre ellas en su mente.

Estaba empezando a quebrarse.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash! Hey, algún pony ha visto a Rainbow Dash por aquí?" Applejack corrió por las calles de Ponyville, buscado en lo alto y bajo al residente veloz de la ciudad. Los transeúntes solo sacudían la cabeza de lado a lado y se encogían de hombros. "Parece que ese Pony nunca esta cuando uno la necesita!" El pony suspiró y continuó a través de la ciudad, sus pezuñas levantando polvo mientras miraba hacia el cielo. "Demonios! Rainbow Dash, donde en el salvaje mundo de Equestria estas?!" Un largo bostezo desde detrás de un árbol a sus espaldas le respondió, el pony en cuestión sumergía la cabeza hacia abajo mirando a Applejack desde una posición boca abajo. "Nhf. Que, Applejack? Que es tan importante que tienes que interrumpir mi siesta?" El poni estampó una pezuña en el suelo, frunciendo el sueño al Pegaso. "Ya sabes porque estuve haciendo un lio para encontrarte! Dijiste que ibas a ir a traer un poco de lluvia para los cultivos en Sweet Apple Acres hace casi dos horas! En lugar de ello te encuentro aquí, en un árbol, durmiendo detrás de el!" Dash gimió, saliendo del árbol y aterrizando en sus pezuñas, agitando su cabeza. Ella parecía más despeinada que de costumbre, su melena estaba hecha un desastre, tenía bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos debido a sus noches de insomnio. Parecía pálida, casi enferma, aun así trato de ponerle un aire de alegría... Ella dejo escapar un bostezo antes de dar un gesto desdeñoso a Applejack. "Si si...mantén puesta tu silla de montar...*bostezo*...Voy a llegar a ella ahora mismo...lo siento." Mientras el Pegaso se dio vuelta y desplego sus alas para levantar vuelo, Applejack inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño. "Uh, Dash? Te sientes bien? Pareces un poco...cansada." Dash gruño, encogiendo sus hombros mientras levanta sus alas. "Estoy bien." Fue la única respuesta del Pegaso. El pony detrás de ella dio un paso adelante dando a Dash un pequeño empujón con el hocico. "Estas segura de-" se sobresaltó cuando el Pegaso de pronto le sacudido, lanzándose por los aires mientras sus ojos se le agrandaron. "NO...no..me toques. Estoy bien...de verdad. Solo..." Ella estuvo a punto de decirle todo en ese mismo momento... pero se contuvo. Ella no podía correr el riesgo de que los demas ponies pensaran mal de ella por una estúpida pesadilla. Su cuerpo sintió un escalofrió, mientras Applejack miraba preocupada. "Yo uh...Yo quise decir...uh...me debo ir!" Antes de que Applejack pudiera decir algo más, Dash se fue como un cohete hacia Sweet Apple Acres, dejando al pony confundido. "...Esa chica no está bien..."

Otra noche llena de terror. Dash yacía acurrucada sobre el piso de su casa nube, mantas envueltas alrededor de su forma temblorosa. Era peor esta vez. Había sido desollada abierta, puesta encima de la mesa de cena de una pony rosa de tierra, como losas de su propia carne, goteaban sus fluidos cuando con vida fue cortada de sus flancos, servida a todos sus amigos. Ella todavía de alguna manera seguía con vida lo suficiente como para estar al tanto de toda la situación. Escuchando las risas mientras comían su forma aún con vida, mientras tenedores y cuchillos cavaban en su interior, rompiéndola y separándola. Ella no era más que un pedazo de carne para el disfrute de sus amigos. Las visiones de sus pesadillas que habían visitado y se habían aferrado a su memoria. Cada horrible detalle, desde el dolor ardiente del desgarre de la carne con el sonido escalofriante de las entrañas al ser desgarradas y arrancadas de su vientre fueron lanzadas en la descripción vívida. Ella gemía mientras yacía acurrucada en el suelo con fuerza, sollozando, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "Déjame en paz ... ¿por qué no me dejas en paz ..." Ella hipaba, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Yo no merezco esto, sólo quédense fuera, permanezcan fuera de mi cabeza, salgan de mi cabeza por favor, sólo salgan de mi cabeza!" El miedo se convirtió en ira, Dash golpeaba sus pezuñas contra su cabeza. "Salgan, salgan, salgan, SALGAN, SALGAN!" Ella lloraba abiertamente, golpeando su frente contra el suelo de su habitación, las pezuñas golpeando y golpeando su cabeza, causando moretones en la carne mientras la falta/privación de sueño erupciono en un grito de rabia y dolor. Otra noche. Otra grieta en la ventana.

Todos los ponys lo habían notado. Era el modo en que caminaba. El modo en el que hablaba. Su lenguaje corporal simplemente lo delataba. Rainbow Dash se había ido, aquella alegre, impetuosa velocista, sustituida por algún caparazón hueco. Iba a la deriva sin rumbo por Ponyville, como si las semanas de interrupción de sueño hubieran cobrado un precio en ella. Todos sus amigos sabían que algo sucedía, pero ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente qué hacer. Ella los había rechazado cuando la trataron de confrontar, arremetiéndose contra ellos como un animal en el momento en que trataban de defenderla y brindarle ayuda. "Demasiado testaruda" dirían algunos. "Demasiado orgullosa, otros. Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación hasta que llego el día sin destino, el día en que Rainbow Dash finalmente quebró

Había sido un día de primavera con un inusual calor en Ponyville. Todos los ponys disfrutaban la temperatura del clima, todos y cada uno de los Ponis se dedicaban a sus negocios. Lyra y Bon-Bon hablaban sentados en su mesa de siempre en el café. Applejack vendía la primer cosecha de Sweet Acres Apple, mientras algunos ponis se colocaban en fila para obtener esas delicias. Y dentro de Candy Corner, Pinkie Pie estaba ocupando yendo de un lado al otro en la cocina, horneando como una tormenta. Ella miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que el timbre sonaba, al abrirse la puerta, una demacrada Rainbow Dash entraba a la tienda. "Rainbow! Al fin llegas! Oh he estado tan preocupada por ti! Has estado tan melancólica y depresiva por lo que pensé en pedirte que vinieras a visitarme así te haría sentir extra-súper-especial y animarte! Pero entonces no te presentaste cuando debías y yo estaba triste porque estabas todo el día encerrada en tu casa, pero ahora entraste, estas aquí y podremos tener algo de diversión!" Dash simplemente la miro fijamente, antes de sacudir la cabeza y dar tumbos hacia adelante. "Lo que sea, Pinkie ¿Para que querías que viniera? "El pony enérgico reboto en la cocina, hacia uno de los tantos hornos en Candy Corner antes de abrir la puerta del mismo, entrando sus manos y sacando una bandeja de pastelitos hinchados y esponjosos, con unas generosas formitas de hielo sobre ellos. Se dio vuelta, sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba los productos horneados a Dash. "Te hice cupcakes!"

Dash se puso pálida. Su mente volvió a la más temprana de esas pesadillas. La más vivida. La más intensa. Una bandeja de cupcakes. Probo uno y al instante sus habilidades motoras rápidamente se deterioraron, tropezando mientras su cuerpo se apagó bajo los efectos de alguna desconocida droga. Pinkie Pie cerniéndose sobre ella con una mueca de marca registrada, los ojos brillando mientras el mundo se atenuaba a su alrededor. Y aquí estaba. Pasando de verdad. Su visión se nublo mientras su mundo giraba a su alrededor, el Pegaso tropezando hacia atrás y moviéndole la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja. "No...no...nonononononoNONONONO!"Ella retrocedió, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo mientras sacudía violentamente su cabeza, mirando alrededor desesperadamente buscando una salida, una salida. La ventana? La puerta? "N-no...no, Yo no los quiero. No te dejare...déjame salir de aquí, DEJENME SALIR DE AQUI!" Pinkie solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad, dejando la bandeja en el piso y levantando algunos cupcakes, saltando hacia la temblorosa Rainbow Dash y ofreciéndole el cupcake a la Pegaso. Dash se quedó mirándoles. Eran del mismo color. Del mismo tipo. Corre. Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Corre, Corre idiota, CORRE. Una pezuña latigó, golpeando el cupcake y tirándola de las pezuñas de Pinkie. "HE DICHO QUE NO LOS QUIERO! Se lo que están haciendo, no va a funcionar!" Pinkie Pie frunció el ceño ante los descartados cupcakes, pero en sí, de una manera típica en su personalidad solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a limpiar, tarareando para ella sola. "Quizás no le gusta la guinda de aguacate? Está bien! hice un montón más por lo que podemos hacer algunas de su agrado! Esta eso bien, Rainbow? Dash?" Miro hacia atrás, Al Pegaso dejando escapar ruidosos gemidos de panico, los ojos fijos en el poni delante de ella, las pupilas casi afiladas mientras el miedo y la adrenalina recorrian sus venas. Ella estaba atrapada entre Pinkie y la pared detras de ella, jadeando fuertemente, su falta de sueño, la mente llena de terror repetia las escenas de sus pesadillas una y otra vez. De la sierra desgarrando a través de la carne, cortando a través del hueso. Corre. "Fuera..." El bisturi perforando el pecho, arrastrándose a través de su carne hasta su ingle, desollandola abierta como una especie de piñata enferma. Muevete. "...Simplemente vete, vete vete vete..." Ella estaba hiperventilada, ya no veia a un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si un horrible carnicero, un sádico. HAZ ALGO. Y entonces lo vio. Ese brillante y fuerte protector, allí sentado en la mesa a su lado. La voz dentro de su mente le susurró a ella como un amante seductor, que suena tan mal, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo.

Mátala.

Dash vaciló. Parte de ella quería gritar. Otra, correr. Pero otra, consideró la solicitud. Matarla. Antes de que te matase. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos contradictorios, el pegaso se sentia mal del estomago, sus rodillas estaban debiles, el latido de su propio corazón se sentia en su cabeza.

Toma el cuchillo.

Se quedo mirándole. Las pezuñas lentamente se alargaron, temblaban, como parte de su lucha, todavía trataba de razonar

Tómalo. Toma el cuchillo.

Las lagrimas corrían bajo su rostro, ya que sus pezuñas se cernian sobre el mango de la herramienta convertida en un arma, como si las hebras deshilachadas de su salud mental sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabia que era una batalla que perderia.

TÓMALO.

Ella lo levanto, sosteniéndolo frente a Pinkie Pie con sus pezuñas temblorosas, sus orejas abiertas contra su cabeza, hipando mediante sollozos. "Solo déjame sola...por favor, Pinkie-Pie... solo *hic* déjame sola!" Pinkie-Pie miro al cuchillo siendo manipulado por su amiga por un momento, antes de reirse y rebotar hacia Dash, cuyo corazón se hundió mientras la poni se acerco rapidamente hacia ella . "Oh Dash, tu, pony ingenua! Casi me asustas con ese cuchillo! Nunca rechazas la oportunidad para bromear!"

Ella no pensaba. Su cuerpo actuaba solo. Un grito de asombro, Pinkie Pie atonita mirando mientras Dash lanzaba, congelada en el medio del ataque, la hoja de plata del cuchillo goteando con licor de color rojo. Pinkie pie levanto una pezuña hacia su mejilla, secándose el amplio corte, mirando a su propia sangre en su pata. "D-dash...que..." "Te dije que *hic* te mantuvieras alejada...POR QUE NO PUDISTE MANTENERTE ALEJADA!?"

Mátala.

"N-no, ella es mi amiga...Yo n-no puedo...Yo...Yo"

Mátala...y el dolor se detendra.

"P-Por favor...P-Pinkie...corre...solo corre...oh dios, POR FAVOR no me hagas hacerlo!"

MÁTALA. MÁTALA MÁTALA MÁTALA MÁTALA MÁTALA MATA-

Lo que paso despues estaba distorsionado, poco definido, los recuerdos eran borrosos en la mente de Dash. Mientras Pinkie Pie intento dar sentido al repentino ataque en su contra, Dash dejo espacar una mezcla entre un llanto escalofriante y un grito, capturó al pony con la guardia baja y lanzo la hoja hacia adelante, pasando a través de su cuello, cortando las venas y arterias mientras unas gotas de color carmesí brotaron de las heridas. Shock y sorpresa se registraron en el rostro de Pinkie Pie mientras ella gorgoteaba, Una hemorragia de sangre comenzó de la herida, manchando su rosa piel con el rojo color de su esencia vital. Una y otra vez la hoja de plata golpeó, La velocidad de Dash no restringió su vuelo mientras ella hundia la hoja en el cuello de Pinkie a un ritmo veloz, sollozando histéricamente mientras se retorcia el tallado y agitaba a la potra. A través del pecho, a través del hueso, las luchas de Pinkie Pie lentamente se detuvieron mientras su sangre se derramo en el suelo de la cocina de Candy Corner's, rodeandose de sangre, salpicando el pegaso con ese líquido rojo vivo. "SOLO DEJENME SOLA!" Ella gritaba, el miedo se convertia en ira. "NO PODIAS SIMPLEMENTE IRTE, NO PODIAS?! TENIAS QUE SEGUIR VINIENDO HACIA MI!" Las luchas de Pinkie se volvieron mas y mas debiles, sus ojos agrandados con terror mientras las lagrimas corrian bajo su cara, su rostro congelado en una mezcla de miedo y angustia. Que habia hecho? Fue la guinda? Uso ella sal en lugar de azucar? Por que? Mientras esos pequeños y brillantes ojos miraban a Dash, los golpes de la hoja se volvieron cada vez mas y mas lentos, el pegaso finalmente hundio completamente la hoja en el pecho de Pinky, traspasando el corazón de la potra, poniendo fin a su vida de una vez por todas. Dash dejó escapar el aliento, las partes de su cuerpo temblaban cuando miró hacia abajo a su obra, manchadas de sangre su piel y sus plumas, pintándole de un profundo carmesí, mostrando a su amiga como un conjunto macabro. Ella sollozó, dejando escapar un gemido de angustia al darse cuenta de la gravedad de lo que habia hecho... Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la potra masacrada, y sostuvo el cadaver aun caliente de su amiga apretadamente.  
"No..nononoNONONO! Yo no...oh Celestia, no...que he hecho?! QUE HICE!?" El cuerpo de Dash se sacudia mientras su pecho jadeaba con cada grito desgarrador de angustia, de repente dejo escapar el cuerpo de su amiga y dejo escapar un grito ensordecerdor del terror mientras ella miraba sus propias pezuñas. Sangre y vísceras las cubrian, goteaban a través de su piel, la escena salida de una pelicula de terror se establecia ante sus ojos. Ella se resbalo hacia atras, cayendo en el charco de sangre que ella misma habia causado, golpeando en un monton de sangre antes de que se reincorporara y se arrastrara hacia la pared mas alejada de Pinkie, su estomago se amotinaba en ella y vació su contenido al suelo. Su mente se acelero, pensamientos corriendo a mil por hora mientras el terror llenaba sus ojos en la escena de lo causado por sus propias pezuñas. Asesinato. Ella habia causado un asesinato. A una de sus propias amigas. Era algo inaudito. Ningun pony habia asesinado a otro durante cientos de años. Voces con garras dentro de su mente le susurraban, el mundo giraba alrededor de su cuerpo y el tiempo parecia haberse detenido, los ultimos vestigios de su cordura murieron, uno por uno...hasta que el hilo definitivo finalmente se rompió.

Pezuñas comprimiendo su cabeza, llenando su melena color arco iris de sangre, el pegaso meciendose hacia adelante y atras en la cocina de sangre, sonriendo dementemente, tarareando a si misma. "...r-risa en el espantoso...heehee...haha...heheheeheeeehaha! HAHAH! AHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!" Dash echó atras su cabeza, doblando las piernas contra su pecho y envolviendo sus extremidades alrededor de ellos, una risa psicópata era emitida por el veloz pegaso mientras su mundo alrededor era devastado, su mente y su espíritu se quebrantaron y dividieron.


	7. Lluvia de Sangre Azul

Lluvia de Sangre Azul

- Si un poco más – se decía así mismo el creador de pesadillas – un poco de esencia de fuego – decía mientras arrojaba un frasco dentro de un caldo – algo de esencia oscura no estaría mal – dijo mientras buscaba entre los cientos de frascos de un enorme estante.

Su nombre nadie lo sabía y su rostro menos aún, ya que él siempre portaba una capucha que le cubría la cara y un manto que le cubría el cuerpo. Su manto era color café claro, y su manto tenía dos líenas marcadas con un café más oscuro las cuales empezaban en sus hombros y terminaban en sus pies. Los bordes de la capucha eran de color rojo fuerte al igual que los bordes de sus mangas. No se podían ver sus manos ya que la túnica las cubría completamente, lo único que se veían eran lazos hechos de fuego que eran más largos que su propio cuerpo y con estos podía alcanzar los diferentes recipientes que usaba para hacer su trabajo.

El lugar donde habitaba era un castillo olvidado en medio de un volcán inactivo, los antiguos senderos de fuego que antes recorrieran el relieve ahora solo eran roca, el antes orgulloso cráter del cual salía el rojizo líquido, ahora estaba en silencio y en medio del cráter estaba eregia la casa del creador de pesadillas. Vivía en soledad absoluta para que nadie lo distrajera de su trabajo y para que nadie supiese de los retorcidos experimentos que hacía, más que un castillo parecía una casa de tortura, donde las cadenas y las pues ensangrentadas abundaban como el nauseabundo aroma a muerte y descomposición.

El joven creador de pesadillas fue de los mejores, entró a la academia donde rápidamente supero a sus maestros y creó su primera pesadilla el segundo día de clases. Durante la prueba fue el primero en salir victorioso y creaba todo tipo de pesadillas a escondidas de su profesor al cual también lo termino convirtiendo en pesadilla. El joven creador de pesadillas se la pasaba estudiando y experimentando, le excitaba la idea de juntar un par de cosas y formar otra, convertir el eso en esto. Era de esperarse que fuera un solitario, pero todos necesitan a alguien, alguien a quien llamar amigo y ese alguien llego en la forma de Serán, otro creador de pesadillas. Se les podía ver juntos casi siempre, ambos experimentando. Una vez que se graduaron ambos sirvieron en el ejército creando todo tipo de pesadillas de increíble poder. El joven creador de pesadillas que lo llamaban por el nombre de Hassall, pronto gano cierta fama debido a su gran control de las esencias y su control sobre estas y por consiguiente de las pesadillas.

Ambos creadores de pesadillas eran excepcionales, se dice incluso que crearon monturas de pesadillas para los grandes señores del mal e incluso de un emperador abismal. Uno de los señores arcanos del mal vio un tremendo potencial en Hassall y le dio un lugar donde podía experimentar libremente y le ofreció todas las esencias que este pidiese.

Con el paso del tiempo Hassall se fue apartando cada vez más de todos los que le rodeaban, se pasaba días enteros sin dormir creando y controlando pesadillas, y al único que tenía a su lado era a su amigo Serán. Un día decidió que era tiempo, que ya era hora de que dejara su huella en la historia, de dejar su legado, de crear las pesadillas más poderosas que jamás haya sido creada y domesticada, para esto se mudó a un viejo volcán y construyo un castillo. Dentro del castillo solo eran él, las esencias y su viejo amigo. Cada día creaban algo distinto e increíblemente poderoso, pero cuando Hassall veía su obra terminaba, la destruía pensando que no era suficiente. Y así fue hasta que un día.

- Veamos ¿Dónde estaba esencia oscura? – dijo mientras buscaba ese frasco con sus enormes látigos de fuego - ... aquí estas – dijo tomando uno de los frascos con los látigos y trayéndolo hacia su mano y luego lo deposito dentro del caldo – ahora el último ingrediente – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta observando a un figura parecida a él, pero esta vestía un manto azul, con la línea que empezaba en sus hombros y llegaba a sus pies color negro, y los bordes de su capucha y de su manga eran de color violeta. Este estaba encadenado y se podían ver grandes manchas de sangre seca en toda su túnica.  
- Detén esta locura Hassall – dijo Serán el cual agonizaba – esta no es la forma.  
- Sabes, la razón de que no consiguiera mi cometido de crear mi más grande logro es que faltaba algo, una cosa, una cosa muy poderosa y pensé ¿Dónde puedo sacar una esencia con tanto poder? Y entonces te vi a ti. Un poderoso creador de pesadillas no había nada mejor.  
- Estas demente Hassall, ¿y si esto no funciona?  
- Al menos habrá sido un gran experimento – en ese momento uno de los latigos se metió dentro de la carne de Serán y extrajo la esencia de este – sí, esto servirá – Hassall puso la esenciad entro del caldo y agrego otras esencias más, poco después el caldo se materializó en una pesadilla unicorne de fuego azul. Pero su azul no era normal, era un azul muy brillante y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Hassall observó por un momento su creación y se maravilló – esta es – dijo con alegría – esta es mi más grande obra por la que seré recordado – Hassall acercó su mano y toco a la creatura la cual se sintió cómoda con él, Hassall se llenó de confianza y monto a la creatura, el fuego de esta no lo quemaba, pero por dentro sentía como si se quemara por dentro – siiii, puedo sentir el poder que emana de ti, contigo seré el más poderoso de todos los creadores de pesadillas.

Y así fue Hassall se convirtió en un poderoso guerrero y se contaron leyendas acerca de sus proezas. Hassall jamás volvió a crear otra pesadilla, consentía mucha a la que había creado al grado de ponerle nombre, su montura se llamaría Blue Mist y este nombre causaría gran terror a los que se atrevieran a pronunciarla. Cada vez que se escuchaba su galope sabía que la muerte se acercaba. Hassall y Blue Mist eran inseparables, se cuidaban mutuamente y Hassall lo comenzó a llamar amigo. Aprendió que Blue Mis solo se alimentaba de la sangre de equinos que él mismo cazaba. Un día Hassall le arrebató a un gran señor del mal una de las llaves interplanares, este luego huyó del lugar porque un ejército de soldados de las tres órdenes de caballería los estaban persiguiendo. Hassall usó la llave la cual abrió un portal y ambos atravesaron el portal el cual se cerró después de que estos lo terminaron de pasar.

Blue Mist fue el primero en despertar, este vio a su jinete y se acercó a él, y comenzó a frotar su hocico con el cuerpo de Hassall con el objetivo que su jinete se levantara. Pero un sonido hizo que Blue Mist volteara para ver qué pasaba, buscó la fuente del sonido y pudo ver a una pequeña potra jugando y riendo con una pelota en un campo abierto. Blue Mist recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, así que se abalanzo a toda velocidad sobre la indefensa potra la cual no pudo reaccionar hasta que fue muy tarde, los colmillos de Blue Mist ya estaban en su cuello. Blue Mist regreso a donde estaba Hassall con la potra entre los dientes, Hassall recupero al conciencia y se levantó y pudo a ver a su montura la cual soltó a su presa y acaricio con su hocico a su jinete. Hassall luego observo a la presa que Blue Mist había conseguido, era una pequeña potrilla, de color gris y con melena y crin color plateado, lo extraño de este espécimen es que portaba unos anteojos color celeste y una cadena del mismo color y tenía una extraña marca en sus flancos en forma de una cuchara de plata.

Blue Mist volvio a escuchar un sonido y busco de nuevo su origen, pero esta vez Hassall iba tras de este también. Blue Mist volvió al mismo lugar donde encontró a esa desafortunada potrilla, y en este se encontraba otra potrilla pero esta era de color rosado con melena y cola color lila y una que cortaba su cola y crin de manera longitudinal de color blanco y esta llevaba puesta una tiara y la marca en su flanco era igual a esa tiara. Blue Mist se preparó para atrapar a otra presa, pero Hassall tomo sus riendas y le hizo una señal para que esperase.

Ambos observaban como la otra potrilla miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo, y se podían escuchar sonidos saliendo de su boca.

- ¿Silver Spoon? – Dice la potra -¿Silver Spoon? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

Al oír esto Hassall se sorprendió, pero Blue Mist no pudo más y arremetió contra la potra, la cual pudo verlo y esta dio un gran grito, y salió corriendo, pero no llego lejos y Blue Mist la atrapo también y mordió con fuerza su cuello lo que impidió que la potra siguiera respirando y murió asfixiada y desangrada en poco tiempo. Hassall por su parte solo observaba como otra potra era devorada por Blue Mist. No le puso importancia a esto, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver como Blue Mist devoraba todo tipo de Equinos. Hassall ponía mas atención a los extraños seres que su montura había devorado, Hassall tomó a la potra rosa ya muerta y la puso al lado de la otra, la de color gris. Observo a ambas por un momento, pero no fue capaz de identificar a estos seres.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y Hassall decido dormir en el bosque, en donde comió lo que quedo de los potrillas. Al día siguiente Hassall se levantó temprano y se percató de que estaba rodeado de magia, esa tierra estaba llena de magia, Hassall comenzó a extraer esencias de todo lo que podía, estaba fascinado de todo lo que podía obtener, tantas esencias, tan diferentes, fue como volver a su primer amor. En poco tiempo ya estaba creando nuevas pesadillas las cuales a pesar de ser variadas y poderosas no se comparaban con Blue Mist y esta las devoraba después de que Hassall las creara. Fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que Hassall decidiera que era tiempo de buscar nuevas esencias y emprendió un viaje que no duro mucho, cerca de donde estaba había un pueblo lleno de estos extraños seres equinos de baja estatura. Todos de distintos colores y formas, algunos con cuernos, otros con alas y otros sin nada en especial. Hassall encontró muy interesantes a estos especímenes y le ordeno a Blue Mist conseguir un espécimen vivo.

En un momento dado, había muy pocos ponis en las calles del poblado, la mayoría ya estaba en sus hogares. Blue Mist vio su oportunidad y comenzó caminar por las calles del poblado mezclándose con las sombras, el pobre poni no sabía que su muerte estaba cerca, este de repente sintió un extraño frio en su cuerpo y volteo a ver atrás y no vio nada entonces siguió su camino, Sintió como algo se acercó a su cuello y de nuevo volteo a ver atrás y aun no vio nada, regreso su cabeza al lugar de origen y pudo ver a la enorme pesadillas frente a él y antes de poder gritar la pesadilla puso sus labios en los de este de una mordida le arranco la lengua y luego de haberlo silenciado mordió su cuello y llevo al poni a su amo el cual se apresuró a tomar su esencia y experimentar con ella, mientras su montura decidió esperar a la noche para buscar unos bocadillos.

Y la luna fue testigo de los horrores que tuvieron lugar. Blue Mist era experta en ocultarse entre las sombras y caber en pequeños lugares, una potra duerme tranquilamente en su cama, y escucha un ruido de su armario, este va hacia él y encuentra a una unicornio de melena color azul y antes de poder gritar esta la muerde en el cuello y luego la deja caer como si de basura se tratase. Dos ponis duermen en una cama. El esposo se levanta para ir al baño más tarde no regresa su esposa preocupada lo busca solo para encontrar a su marido muerto en medio de la sala. En las calles solo se ve una sombra pasar de un lado a otro y hay de aquel que este en su camino y más hay de aquel que esta bestia decida llevar a su maestro, en donde sufrirá mucho más. Y si esto pasa ten por seguro que serás una pesadilla y luego serás devorado por la que te secuestro, así que de una u otra forma terminaras siendo devorado.

Al día siguiente solo se encontraron los cuerpos de algunos sin nada de sangre en su sistema y otros que hasta el día de hoy se encuentran desaparecidos. Y al parecer Hassall estuvo ocupado, logró conseguir hacer otras pesadillas idénticas a Blue Mist a partir de la combinación de esencia de unicornio y Pegaso con algo de esencia de fuego y un poco de hielo del norte. Así que cuando escuches esas historias infantiles de monstruos y bestias al menos sabes que todas provienen del mismo monstruo. Nunca estés solo de noche, nunca duermas solo, ten un arma en mano, si sientes un escalofrió en tu cuerpo corre y ocúltate en un lugar con muchos ponis, y más importante que todo, si te lleva donde su maestro cierra los ojos, aprieta los dientes y prepárate.

Gracias por leer, si no entienden algo me avisan, acepto críticas, sugerencias, dinero, cartas explosivas, etc.

_Bueno lectores, aquí terminamos, sin embargo, la historia no está completa, porque, todos los días hay un nuevo Creepypasta, que si bien yo no lo he descubierto, ustedes pueden ayudarme dándome consejos acerca de algún Creepypasta del que ustedes sepan, y bueno, eso es todo por hoy, hasta pronto, supongo… _


	8. Party Of One

Party Of One

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia contiene Gore de manera textualmente explicita, lanzo el aviso en caso de que alguien no se tomara la molestia de ver los Tags

Dicho lo anterior, continuo.

Les voy a contar de un video que encontré en una página de mala muerte, no estoy muy seguro de si alguien ya les contó esto, pero aun así quisiera hacerlo, es sobre un capítulo de una serie que tiene bastantes fanáticos, por no decir muchos, esa serie es My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

Todos han escuchado alguna vez del creepypasta de alguna serie, juego, etc. Y como me gusta el tema, anduve buscando alguna historia que no hubiera leído o escuchado ya en Taringa o Youtube, y revolviendo por páginas de todo tipo encontré un capítulo de la serie My Little Pony que fue censurado, el título del capítulo era "Party of One", al buscar en el internet me enteré que era un capítulo de la primera temporada y que ya había sido difundido, entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?, si mucha gente pone el episodio en distintas páginas, para que otras personas lo vean libremente, inclusive con distintos nombres, como por ejemplo: MLP 01-25 ó también MLP 25: Party of One, la página disponía de un video de este supuesto episodio censurado, y bueno, me gano la curiosidad y traté de bajarlo, pero como estaba bastante protegido, no pude bajarlo con ningún programa que tenia a disposición, lo que vi, de verdad no era lo que imaginaba y al no poder obtenerlo, solo me quedo memorizar el capítulo para contarlo aquí.

El episodio tenía bastante más duración que uno corriente, empezaba como uno normal, pero omitiendo el opening de la serie y con menos brillo en el dibujo, como si fuera un poco más antiguo, durante un momento pensé que se trataba de un capitulo normal, que solo tenía errores menores y que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero los cambios empezaron después de la fiesta de la mascota de Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie fue a invitar a las otras 5 personajes a otra fiesta al día siguiente, todas rechazaron la invitación de manera agresiva, poniendo las mismas excusas que en el capítulo que se difundió, y lo sé porque también lo vi para comparar, al ver que nadie vendría decide hacer la fiesta sola, invitando a sus "verdaderos" amigos, sus invitados imaginarios que se ven en el episodio difundido, a partir de este punto el audio tiene fallas, no muy grandes pero si notorias, las voces se escuchaban como si hubieran mezclado y modulado voces de otros capítulos, Pinkie Pie al ver su supuesta "fiesta", rompe a llorar en un rincón de la habitación diciendo que esto era lo peor que le pudiera haber pasado, que no entendía el porqué de que sus amigas se comportaran de esa manera, para luego recuperarse de manera sorpresiva, se notaba que ya había perdido la cabeza por la expresión de su rostro, la fiesta continua de la misma manera, ella sola, interactuando con sus imaginarios invitados, y con un peinado liso y una tonalidad de piel más grisácea, luego Pinkie deja de hacer las voces de sus invitados y se acerca a ellos como si le susurraran algo, después de algunas pausas raras, ella respondía:

-Están seguros?, creen que debería hacerlo?

-Si me lo dicen así, suena divertido.

Y colocando una sonrisa demencial, termina diciendo:

-SI, SI, ESA SI ES UNA FIESTA, SERÁ DIVERTIDA, Y LO MEJOR ES QUE TODAS VENDRÁN Y PODRÁN QUEDARSE.

Al día siguiente después de la "fiesta", Pinkie se encuentra con sus amigas, y la conversación fue la siguiente:

Rarity.- Oye interesante look, a que se debe.

Pinkie.- Oh!, nada en especial.

Twilight.- Escucha Pinkie, sentimos lo de ayer, pero estábamos cansadas de tanta fiesta.

Pinkie.- No hay problema por eso, lo entiendo.

Las demás se empiezan a retirar no muy convencidas y un poco confundidas por la respuesta

Pinkie.- Applejack, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Esta se acerca y continúa:

Pinkie.- Mira, sé que estas ocupada, pero vendrías a mi casa un momento?

Applejack sintiéndose culpable por la reacción que tuvo el día anterior con ella, acepta.

Applejack.- Pero, ¿y las demás?

Pinkie.- Por ellas no te preocupes, solo será un momento.

A la mañana siguiente las 4 personajes restantes van de visita a la granja de Applejack, aquí se empiezan a ver cortes de video, retrasos en el audio, pero aun así nada de importancia, estas al llegar, ven a la familia de Applejack preguntando si la habían visto pues no estaba por ningún lado y era raro no verla cosechando, al enterarse deciden buscarla por separado, sin ningún resultado, al reencontrarse se vuelven a ver con Pinkie.

Rainbow. - Oye Pinkie, viste a Applejack?

Pinkie.- No, no la veo desde ayer, le pedí que viniera a mi casa, pero jamás llego.

Fluttershy.- e-esto es malo, ¿y-y si algo le pasó?

Twilight de manera histérica le dice

Twilight.- NO DEBES PENSAR EN ESO, TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDOLA.

Todas deciden separarse de nuevo, pero en ese momento

Pinkie.- Rainbow Dash, tienes un minuto.

Rainbow.- ¿Uh?, ¿que sucede?

Pinkie.- Sé que no es el mejor momento pero ¿podrías acompañarme?

Rainbow.- ¿Pero? ¿Y Applejack?

Pinkie medio conteniendo la risa, se le acerca y le dice

Pinkie.- Es una broma que armamos juntas, y ella me dijo que sería divertido que tú también participaras, pero no se lo digas a las demás.

Rainbow Dash, la miró medio confundida, pero luego de pensarlo un instante, accede.

Rainbow.- Okay, ¿Pinkie que vamos a hacer?

Pinkie.- Como te decía, solo ven a casa conmigo, y allí te explicare mejor.  
Las dos se fueron juntas a la casa de Pinkie.

El día vuelve a transcurrir, mientras más transcurre el video, más fallas aparecen, esta vez era un error en los colores, pero como todos los demás fue temporal. Las ponis restantes se reúnen para seguir buscando a su amiga perdida, de camino a la casa de Rainbow Dash, ven a otro personaje que no conozco, era una Pegaso pequeña de color naranja con el pelo lila, no tenía marca, preocupada por Rainbow pues habían quedado en verse ese día y había desaparecido, al enterarse que esta también desapareció, el pánico se les veía en las caras, ahora eran dos las desaparecidas.

Twilight.- No se qué está pasando, pero debe haber una explicación lógica, iré con la princesa Celestia, para ver si nos ayuda con algunos guardias, hasta eso, pregunten todo lo que puedan.

Fluttershy.- Lo-lo siento pero esta vez debo volver a mi casa, tengo un animalito enfermo y tengo que ir a cuidarlo.

Diciendo esto se fue, Rarity se fue por su lado para seguir preguntando sobre sus amigas perdidas, y se encontró con Pinkie, pero esta se veía bastante mal, tenía expresión de no haber dormido bien y el azul de sus pupilas era más oscuro.

Rarity.- ¡Oh! ¿Querida que te paso?

Pinkie.- Anduve buscando a Applejack, pero nada.

Rarity.- Ya veo, pero ahora también desapareció Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie.- ¿QUE?, no, ella no desapareció, estuvo en mi casa diciendo que tenía una pista sobre Applejack, y me dio una nota

Se la veía buscando algo, pero luego con expresión de disgusto dice:

Pinkie.- Oh no, olvide la nota en casa.

Rarity.- No te preocupes, voy contigo hasta allá y así también sigo preguntando si alguien sabe algo más sobre Applejack.

Pinkie.- Muy bien, vamos.

En el momento siguiente a eso, apareció una falla de video seria, pues se salta al momento en que se ve a un grupo de animales, corriendo por toda Ponyville, en ese momento aparece Twilight Sparkle con cara de sorpresa

Twilight.- Primero desaparece Rarity, y ¿ahora esto?, ¿que está pasando?

Al ir a investigar observa la casa de Fluttershy, abandonada y sin vida alguna, todos los animales habían huido, eso significaba que Fluttershy sufrió el mismo destino que las demás desaparecidas, al ver esto Twilight no entendía cómo era posible que todas sus amigas estuvieran desapareciendo, incluso bajo las narices de los guardias que la princesa había enviado a ayudar, al recordar esto, su cara cambio de confusa a terror

Twilight.- ¡OH NO, PINKIE!.

Diciendo esto salió corriendo, mientras ella corría, los bocetos de los alrededores, bajaban de calidad, se llegaron a ver algunas casas, mal dibujadas, colores muy oscuros y algunas incluso sin color alguno, todo se corrigió en el momento que Twilight había llegado a una especie de plaza, donde vio a Pinkie llorando, su llanto parecía ahogado, como si no quisiera llorar, Twilight se le acerco con cuidado y pregunto:

Twilight.- Pinkie, ¿estás bien?

Esta gritando le dice:

Pinkie.- NO, NO ESTOY BIEN, MIS AMIGAS NO ESTAN Y TENGO MIEDO DE SER LA SIGUIENTE

En ese momento se veía la expresión de Pinkie, era lúgubre, y sus ojos eran más oscuros que antes

Twilight.- Lo sé pero no debes preocuparte, todo se arreglará, ya lo veras.

Pinkie parando un poco el llanto, y mostrando una sonrisa más loca todavía.

Pinkie.- Tienes razón, todo se arreglara, ¿y sabes qué?, te invito a mi casa, a una pequeña fiesta, algo simple, para no molestar a la gente que está preocupada ayudando a buscar a nuestras amigas, y así también nos levantamos un poco el ánimo, ¿y bien?, ¿qué dices?

Twilight se lo pensó, pues para ser Pinkie, una fiesta sencilla y tranquila era tentador, y muy poco común en ella, acepto pensando que la oferta era solo porque estaba afectada por todo lo que estaba pasando, las siguientes escenas fueron la caminata hasta la casa de Pinkie, Twilight seguía pensando como todo esto era posible, le buscaba la explicación por todos lados, era de noche al llegar, todo parecía normal y tranquilo

Pinkie.- Al parecer estamos solas, es una pena, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Twilight.- ¿Eh?, ¡oh!, si claro.

Pinkie.- ¿Ponche?, ¿Té?

Twilight.- No, no, cualquier cosa está bien.

Al momento, las fallas del video eran mayores, pero aún se podía ver y escuchar, Pinkie traía, lo que parecía ser ponche, al beberlo, Twilight empezó a alucinar, se veían toda clase de imágenes, rostros que se deformaban en el movimiento, algunos recuerdos medio graciosos pero mal dibujados, lo que parecía ser el recorrido por algunas calles oscuras y luego oscuridad absoluta, al abrir los ojos, Twilight se encontraba visiblemente mareada, en un cuarto con muy poca iluminación.

Twilight.- Pinkie, creo que la bebida me cayó mal.

Pinkie.- Oh, no te cayó mal, solo que fue un poco fuerte para ti, porque a Applejack tuve que darle de beber varias veces, para que cayera.

Twilight reacciono de golpe, estaba sujeta al suelo con unos grilletes cortos fijos al suelo, y en la oscuridad se veía la sonrisa de Pinkie con toda claridad

Twilight.- ¿Dónde estoy?, y ¿porque dices eso?, ¿qué sabes sobre Applejack?

Pinkie.- ¡Oh! Eso es fácil, ella está aquí con nosotras, todas lo están.

Twilight.- De…. ¿de qué hablas?

Pinkie.- Perdón, lo olvidaba, no puse la iluminación suficiente.

Al iluminarse el cuarto, se vio todo, era un cuarto de color violeta oscuro, lleno de cuerpos de otros ponis, incluidos algunos guardias, se veía a Pinkie, acercarse a Twilight

Pinkie.- Y qué te parece mi fiesta, ¿no es genial? ¡OH!, espera, mira aquí esta Applejack, saluda Applejack.  
Lo decía mientras señalaba al cuerpo de Applejack, estaba colgada de la parte más alta de una de las paredes por medio de lo que parecía un grillete bastante ancho, su cuello estaba comprimido a más no poder, le faltaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, y por los rasguños de la piel que le colgaba, esa parte faltante fue retirada a la fuerza y sin cirugía alguna, tenía las costillas fuera de su cuerpo, varios órganos casi tocando el suelo, se le había extirpado la lengua de la manera más cruel posible, pues tenía la mandíbula desencajada, los ojos eran vidriosos, y la mueca de lo que quedaba de su cara mostraba un enorme sufrimiento.

Pinkie.- Y mira también está aquí Rainbow Dash, compitiendo por un trofeo.

Señalando luego a la pared, se veía a Rainbow Dash, la piel estaba estirada tanto como se podía, y tenía clavos puestos para que la piel se mantuviera así, su cabellera multicolor estaba de un rojo oscuro, esto porque se le habían arrancado las alas mientras estaba viva, la sangre de ese suceso termino salpicando en las paredes hasta su cabeza y terminando finalmente en el suelo alrededor de ella, sus alas fueron colocadas delante de ella a una distancia muy corta como si se le diera la oportunidad de tratar de alcanzarlas, se le veía en la expresión que había perdido las esperanzas a salir de allí, estaba abierta desde el pecho hasta el suelo lo cual facilitaba el trabajo de los clavos que la sostenían, pues la mayoría estaban ya oxidados.

Pinkie.- Después de que ya no quiso seguir con la fiesta, tuve que hacerla más abierta de lo que era, pues muchos de los clavos se estaban saliendo de su lugar y así ya no era divertido.

Twilight estaba con lágrimas en los ojos por todo lo que estaba viendo

Twilight.- Espera….. ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿Qué les hiciste?

Pinkie.- Bueno…déjame ver…Rarity, está por allí

Señalando a un cuerpo en el fondo del salón, Rarity estaba sostenida por alambres provenientes del techo en una pieza móvil para maniquíes y otros desde el suelo colocados en sus patas traseras, estaba de espaldas a sus espectadoras, era la viva imagen de una marioneta, algunos alambres del techo estaban sueltos con trozos de piel, o de carne colgando de estos, el cuerpo de Rarity estaba muy malogrado, se podía ver la carne expuesta y en algunos puntos, los huesos, una brisa leve proveniente de algún lugar, hacía que el cuerpo colgado se moviera levemente, dándole un aspecto más tétrico a la imagen, frente a ella tenía tres grandes espejos donde se podía ver la parte frontal en el reflejo, su rostro mostraba un dolor indescriptible era obvio que estaba viva cuando se la colocó allí y con los espejos el panorama era peor, la sangre era su maquillaje ahora y al fijarse bien, le faltaba el cuerno y su cabello.

Pinkie.- Alégrate por ella, así está mejor, es más participativa, debiste escuchar como gritaba de alegría al ponerla allí, los espejos los saqué de su casa, se los puse para que no se perdiera nada del juego y mira que aun estando así, sigue confeccionando ropa, mira esta linda prenda que hicimos juntas.

El cabello de Rarity estaba alrededor de la cintura de Pinkie, y el cuerno era la hebilla que lo sostenía.

Twilight.- ¿Y?... ¿Flu….Fluttershy?

La expresión de Pinkie cambio de sonriente, a seria soltando algunas lágrimas.

Pinkie.- Fluttershy….bueno a ella, no le pude hacer mucho, sentí pena por ella, era más delicada, cuando despertó, rompió a llorar, a suplicar que la dejara, pero no podía hacer eso ¿verdad?, decidí hacer algo diferente con ella, murió lentamente, eso sí, y me encargue de que no volviera a llorar otra vez, ¿la vez? Esta allí sentada.

Señalando una parte de la habitación, se podía ver el cuerpo de Fluttershy, embalsamado, pero sentada, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una taza con su respectivo plato, desde los ojos hacia arriba los tenia tapados con algo parecido a vendas pero de color negro, y en la cara tenía una amplia sonrisa, claramente hecha a la fuerza, y las mejillas tenia rastros de sangre, parece que había llorado una última vez, pero desde lejos se notaba que era el único cuerpo que estaba en buen estado y con pocos signos de violencia.

Pinkie.- Y mira lo que me dio.

Corriendo hasta una especie de baúl, saco una bufanda de visón, hecha con la cabellera de Fluttershy

Pinkie.- ¿No es hermosa?

Twilight completamente aterrorizada trataba de soltarse como podía, solo lograba lastimarse, se veían las heridas hechas con los grilletes, llena de terror, lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda

Pinkie.- Deberías dejar de gritar, nadie que no esté invitado va a aparecer, es una fiesta privada por si no lo notaste.

Twilight.- ¿Por qué?, Pinkie por qué haces esto?

Pinkie.- Bueno, yo solo quería pasar tiempo y divertirme con mis amigas, pero ustedes se negaron, me rechazaron de una manera muy grosera, no me gusto que rechazaran la invitación, por lo que las volví a invitar y mira, ahora estamos todas juntas, y así nos vamos a quedar.

Twilight seguía intentando soltarse, pero al levantar la vista tenía a Pinkie frente a su rostro

Pinkie.- Oye, ¿sabes qué?, me gustan tus ojos, son muy bonitos.

Sacó de la nada algo puntiagudo, y antes de ver como se lo enterraba en las orbitas, todo quedo en negro, pensé que el video se había acabado pues fue una pausa bastante larga, pero poco a poco volvía la imagen de la habitación, pero esta vez estaba otro personaje en la silla, al aclarase todo la que estaba en la silla, era la princesa Celestia junto con una cuerda sosteniéndole las alas, Pinkie Pie tenía todo lo anterior, pero ahora tenía además un par de aretes hechos con los ojos de Twilight, se acercó a ella y le dijo;

Pinkie.- Y así es como todo paso, como verá, princesa, muchos ponis vinieron también a mi fiesta, y me habría parecido injusto no haber compartido la celebración con nadie más que mis amigas.  
Al verse el cuarto tenía más cuerpos allí, con más poses y características cada vez más aberrantes, muchos ya eran de personajes que yo ni siquiera conozco.

Celestia.- Y Twilight, ¿QUE HICISTE CON ELLA?

Pinkie.- Sobre eso no debe preocuparse, ella está con nosotras.

Se veía a Twilight de espaldas a un librero, con un pequeño grupo de libros debajo de ella, como era obvio le faltaban los ojos y ahora solo eran dos orificios negros, le faltaban las patas y el cuerpo lo tenía lleno de cortes en forma de garabatos, Celestia miro la silla y con horror se dio cuenta que las patas de Twilight eran las de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Pinkie.- Ella solo quería ayudar, y no supe que podía hacer con ella, y ya que no podía ver, le escribí en su cuerpo todo lo que debía decir a los demás invitados que vinieran luego, pero basta de charla, QUE SIGA FIESTA, UNA FIESTA QUE DURARA PARA SIEMPRE.

Amordazando a Celestia, la colocaba al borde de lo que parecía un foso con forma cónica, las paredes estaban llenas de objetos afilados y punzocortantes, como botellas rotas, cuchillos, etc. En el fondo de este foso cónico, se veía un bulto pero no puede distinguir que era, hasta más adelante, Celestia uso magia para intentar liberarse, tratando de traer otro cuchillo que estaba a espaldas de Pinkie Pie, al lanzarlo hasta donde ella estaba, para alejar a Pinkie Pie y tener más oportunidad, a manera de distracción, Pinkie lo cogió en el aire al verlo pasar, le corto el cuerno a Celestia y con fuerza lo coloco en su estómago, entre sus gritos, lo último que escucho fue:

Pinkie.- Eso ha sido muy descortés, pero no importa no puedo enojarme con mis invitados, estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que sigamos ¡JUGANDO!.

Y la empujo al vacío, en medio la caída, Celestia recibía cortadas por todos lado, algunas más profundas que otras, al llegar al bulto al fin supe que era, era una especie de red con huecos anchos hecha con alambre de púas la cual era retraída hasta el centro del cono, al caer encima, la red salto y cogió a Celestia, esta sin saber que hacer trataba de escapar como sea, en ese momento salieron los créditos, pero sin música y con las imágenes de cómo Celestia era desgarrada en esa máquina mientras intentaba escalar hasta arriba, las letras salían, pero no se distinguía ningún nombre, y la imagen volvía a fallar de manera más continua, al final de todo se ve a Pinkie mirando de frente a la cámara, y empezando a hablar con el supuesto público que hubiera estado viendo el video, sus ojos eran negros y sus pupilas de un rojo intenso, una mirada seria al principio pero luego de mirar durante unos instantes, se puso a sonreír, la sonrisa era maniaca y digna del peor asesino serial, y antes de acabar todo ella dijo:

Pinkie.- Ahora debo contarles algo, si has escuchado esta historia, la historia de la fiesta más divertida que hice, es porque estas invitado a ella.

Y apoyándose frente a la cámara.

Pinkie.- Ven, ahora vamos a jugar juntos.

Después de ver el video me quedó bastante claro por qué lo censuraron, habría perturbado a casi cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, en especial el público infantil, la página decía que Hasbro, retiro el capítulo tal y como estaba, se le dejo el nombre para dificultar su búsqueda en la internet, reemplazaron el capítulo por otro, decían también que la gente que formó parte de la creación del episodio, fueron enviados a una institución mental.

Al terminar de ver el video por enésima vez para contarlo tal cual era, volví a intentar descargar el video, pero nada servía, ni el JDownloader, el IDM, el aTubeCatcher, nada, solo llegué a copiar la dirección de la página donde estaba el video. Unos días después, conseguí otros programas para volverlo a intentar, pero el video, así como la información relacionada a este, desapareció, la página hasta donde sé sigue existiendo, busqué y rebusqué de nuevo, todo fue en vano, entre en los fandom de la serie para ver si alguien más sabia algo sobre ese capítulo, y sorpresivamente me encuentro con dibujos de Pinkie Pie con el pelo liso y la misma mirada del final del episodio, allí supe que los fans la llaman "Pinkamena", debo suponer que alguien más también vio el video pero solo decidió dibujar a Pinkamena, además de eso, nada, absolutamente nada, decidí dejarles el enlace abajo en un bloc de notas que tiene la dirección del video, pues me preocupaba que al verse la dirección, mi post sea borrado, o se borre el enlace, el bloc de notas es para que, el que quiera, lo busque, y si encuentra el video, lo intente bajar y ver si así se puede demostrar esta historia.

.nz/#!HRo3nL7S!C1n3piY-JyrUhHvrNGFIrx_2GSlvkVXf_5q 7zG7YqyE (NO LO HAGAN)

_Bien, he regresado con la nueva continuación del fic, esto fue posible, gracias a Muffin08, que en mi opinión personal, debería hacerse una cuenta, para poder agradecerle de la debida forma, aun así, ayuden, no cuesta nada, y ayuda para que ustedes puedan leer unos buenos Creepypasta hechos de fábrica, adiós…_


End file.
